A Changing Fate
by SyFyDiva
Summary: AU: How would things have been different in LOTR if the fellowship had been captured at Parth Galen? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter One

Author: Jedi Ha'Li

Title: A Changing Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of its characters (duh!) Some dude by the name of Tolkien owns it all (lucky bastard!) 

Summary: Begins at the end of the first book (or the last scene of the first movie.) The Fellowship has just reached Parth Galen and are deciding which way to go. AU in which all are captured by Orcs and taken to Saruman. I know its been done before, but bare with me…I plan to incorporate a new twist J Also, plenty of character torture, for those of you that are into that (you know who you are!)

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at Lord of the Ring fan fiction. I've written quite a few Star Wars stories, hence the pen name. I love reviews, but I hate flames, just so you know. Constructive criticism is welcomed.

****

A Changing Fate

"We should leave." Legolas said, his eyes carefully scanning the tree line. "Now."

Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the western shores." He followed Legolas's gaze to the trees. "We'd best wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the western shore that worries me. A dark threat has been growing in my mind. We are not safe here, Aragorn. I can feel it." Legolas turned to face his friend, worry etched on his face.

"Legolas…" Aragorn began, interrupted by the sound of a hobbit's voice. He turned to see Sam looking around worriedly.

"Where is Mister Frodo?"

"Frodo?" Pippin said merrily, stretching out in the sun. "He was going in search of firewood."

"Alone?" Aragorn demanded quickly. "He went into the woods alone?"

Pippin gazed up at the human. "Yes. Said he needed to be alone…to think, or something like that."

"No one was supposed to venture out alone! Not with Orcs patrolling!" Aragorn fumed. "We must find him!"

Legolas again turned his head to the trees, his ears perking up as he listened to a far off sound. "Many heavy footfalls, in the woods! The trees have raised voice in panic. The dark threat, Aragorn, is growing fast!" Before anyone else could react, the Elf sprinted off into the forest. "Orcs, Aragorn! The Ringbearer is in trouble!"

"Legolas! Wait for us!" Aragorn raced after his friend, followed closely by Boromir, Gimli and the remaining hobbits.

* * * * * * * * * *

Frodo wandered aimlessly through the trees, enjoying the quiet and the peaceful breeze that rustled his hair. He had longed for a bit of quiet time since leaving the safety of Lothlorien and a chance to walk in the woods and collect his thoughts had been too hard to pass up. He felt a bit guilty about not telling Aragorn or Legolas where he was going, but he knew in his heart that neither would have allowed him to venture off on his own. He lightly hopped over a fallen tree, singing a lively hobbit tune to himself. Absently, he noted that he had walked quite far as his feet led him up towards the slope of the hill. He came to a path, the dwindling ruins of a road of long ago. In steep places stairs of stone had been made, but now they were cracked and worn, and split by the roots of trees. For some while he climbed, not caring which way he went, until he came to a grassy clearing. At the edge of the clearing rested the remains of a large statue and it was there that he headed, to sit down on the large stone and rest. Cupping his chin in his hands, he stared eastward, startled to see the river such a great distance below him. He had indeed traveled very far without realizing it! Absently, he allowed his thoughts to stray, recalling all that had happened since learning the true nature of the Ring. Time went on and still he came no closer to gathering his thoughts.

Suddenly he awoke from his thoughts: a strange feeling came to him that something was behind him, that unfriendly eyes were upon him. He sprang up and turned around, cursing his foolishness at ignoring his surroundings until it was too late. An arrow whizzed by his head as the sound of many heavy footfalls filled his ears. He looked around, bewildered, as dozens upon dozens of Orcs rushed into the clearing, successfully cutting off his escape.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ugluk, leader of the Orcs, pushed into the clearing, issuing his orders in a loud, gruff voice.

"Capture the Halflings alive!" He barked. "Kill the rest!" His eyes surveyed the clearing, finally resting on a small form in the midst of a stone statue. Stalking up to the creature, he drew his sword.

He growled, his voice menacing. "Surrender Halfling, and come quietly!"

Frodo trembled, fright overwhelming him. Drawing his sword, he did his best to put on a brave face as he turned to confront the large leader.

"Leave me be, Orc!" He cried, cringing at how weak and small his voice sounded. Ugluk's harsh laugher rang in his ears.

"You will surrender, Hafling!"

"Never!" Frodo cried. "You will have to take me by force!" He raised Sting in front of him and prepared to fight.

"So be it! Seize the Hafling!" The Orcs charged Frodo, weapons raised. The first swarm reached him quickly, surrounding him in a tight circle and grabbing at his arms and legs to subdue him. Hacking his sword at any limb he could reach, drawing pained cries from the beasts, Frodo did his best to defend himself, wishing that he had at least told the others where he was going. A hard object connected with his head, the resulting crack sounding loud to his ears. He wavered slightly on his feet, his eyes glazing over as darkness crept at the corners of his vision. Raising his sword once again, he fought with renewed vigor, severing the hand of the Orc that clutched at his shoulder. Another heavy blow connected with his head and he fell slowly to the ground, stars dancing in front of his eyes. He lied on the dirt, panting, struggling to overcome the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm in as his head pounded loudly. The stars slowly gave way to darkness as Frodo felt himself being snatched up by a large Orc and flung carelessly over the smelly creature's shoulder.

'So this is it.' Frodo thought vaguely. 'The Fellowship will fail because I needed to be alone.' Despair overwhelmed him as the darkness finally claimed him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas burst into the clearing and came to a sudden halt, finding himself facing a large army of Orc soldiers. Before the stunned creatures would react to seeing the Elf, Legolas strung an arrow to his bow and let it fly, striking the nearest Orc in the throat. Another arrow soared through the air, imbedding itself in the chest of another Orc, causing it to fall to the ground with a pained grunt.

Aragorn rushed up beside Legolas, his eyes scanning the army before him. "Is there any sign of Frodo?"

"None as of yet." Legolas said, another arrow piercing the heart of a swiftly advancing Orc.

"Whoa!" Boromir cried, coming to a halt near the pair. "Where in the hell did this army come from?" He dodged an arrow and drew his sword.

Gimli broke into the clearing, the hobbits in tail, and held up his ax. "We fight!" He growled.

"My count stands at ten, Master Dwarf!" Legolas laughed, letting fly yet another arrow. 'You will be hard pressed to catch up!"

"I will be dead before I let a pointy eared, arrogant Elf surpass me in battle!" With a cry, he flung himself at the nearest Orc, his ax expertly severing its head from its body. "One!" He shouted, before moving on to the next Orc.

* * * * * * * * * *

Grishnakh, second in command of the Orc army, flung his small bundle to the ground without care. The tiny creature groaned, its eyes still closed. Grishnakh gave it a swift kick to the middle before leaning down over the Halfling.

"Where is it?" He growled, his face inches from Frodo's. Frodo opened his eyes slightly, groaning at the pained caused by the bright light of the sun.

"Where is what?" He asked weakly, his mind still clouded from the harsh blows to his head.

"The Ring!" Grishnakh growled, his hands roughly checking Frodo's pockets. "I must have the Ring!"

Frodo's eyes flew open at the mention of the Ring, his hand automatically springing up to his neck and closing over his precious cargo. "No! You cannot have it!" He cried, trying to crawl out of the reach of the large Orc.

Grishnakh smiled evilly, his hand brandishing a large, lethal looking dagger. "Give it to me or die, Hafling!" He hissed. He grabbed the hobbit's head and slammed it forcefully back into the ground. Frodo's eyes glazed over, his head pounding. He moaned, trying meekly to keep the Orc's hands from his throat. A sharp tug at the chain around his neck, followed by a soft _ping_ as the chain broke confirmed his worst fears. The Ring now lay in the hands of an evil Orc.

"You will not be able to control it!" He whispered weakly, blackness once again coming to claim him. "It must be destroyed!"

Grishnakh laughed harshly, getting quickly to his feet. "The Ring is mine now, hobbit. I will rule Middle Earth and you will be a slave." He delivered on more savage kick to Frodo's side before turning and running off down the hill. Frodo turned his head slightly, wincing at the pain. He smiled slightly as he saw Legolas rush into the clearing, his bow singing, then he knew no more.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ugluk was in the midst of a rage. The battle was not going as he had planned! He climbed onto a large rock and yelled his command to his army.

"Get me the Haflings!" He growled, gaining the attention of all those around him. "Kill the rest!" His army, finding renewed courage from the orders of their leader, attacked the Fellowship with renewed vigor.

"Ready yourselves!" Aragorn shouted, as a new wave rushed towards them. "Here they come!"

Boromir ran up to stand back to back with Aragorn. "Protect the hobbits!" He cried. "They seem to be the target!"

"Ai, they should protect us!" Gimli shouted, dispatching another Orc. "You heard the Orc! Save the hobbits, kill the rest! Do you think I could pass as a hobbit?"

"Nay!" Legolas laughed. "You have too much facial hair, Master Gimli!" His bow sang as arrow upon arrow went flying, quicker than the eye could see. "The count stands at thirty, Master Dwarf. Admit defeat!"

"Never!" Gimli cried. Raising his ax, he ran to meet the onslaught of Orcs rushing towards them, taking down all that he met.

"I guess we're charging." Boromir shrugged.

"Guess so." Aragorn agreed. "You first."

"Oh no, my King." Boromir grinned. "After you, oh Royal One!"

Aragorn sank his sword into the belly of an attacking Orc and laughed. "We should make the Elf go first! He's crazy enough to do anything!"

"Forget you both!" Legolas smirked. "While you two argue, the Dwarf's numbers grow steadily higher!" With a yell, he chased after Gimli.

"I told you he would go first!" Aragorn grinned. Issuing his own cry, he took off after his friend. He was in the middle of a sword fight with a large Orc when something caught his eye. He called out to the Elf.

"Legolas! The Ring!"

Legolas looked towards Aragorn, saw where he was pointing. The Ringbearer lay in a heap at the edge of the clearing surrounded by Orcs. Legolas charged towards the group, firing arrow after arrow as he ran. Five Orcs fell to his arrows while the other five looked up in surprise when he dove into the group, his knives drawn. Quickly dispatching the remaining Orcs, he leaned over Frodo.

"Frodo?" A groan from the young hobbit confirmed that he was still among the living. Aragorn came to kneel beside him, out of breath.

"How is he?"

"He is alive." Legolas said. "Frodo, can you hear me?" 

"The Ring!" Frodo whispered weakly. "He took it from me. I could not stop him."

"Who?" Aragorn asked urgently. "Who took the Ring, Frodo?"

"A large Orc. He ran down the hill, to the East."

"Legolas," Aragorn said. "Find him and with all the skills that you possess, retrieve that Ring! For the sake of all Middle Earth. I will watch over Frodo."

Legolas nodded. "Be safe!" He called as he sprinted down the hill, his bow drawn.

* * * * * * * * * *

Grishnakh ran down the hill as fast as lightening, faster indeed than an Orc of his size should be able to run. In his clawed hand he clutched a prize, the prize of all prizes, the Ring of Power. Though his small mind could not comprehend the vast importance of the One Ring, he knew enough. His Lord, Saruman, desired the Ring, desired its power above all else. And now, by gift of fate, he, Grishnakh, processed that very ring. And it would be he who would become all powerful, not Saruman, and all the creatures of Middle Earth would bow before him.

Especially the Elves! Grishnakh thought, a growl resonating in his throat as he ran. How he detested the Elves, forever flaunting their immortality…their _perfectness_! He would have his fun with them before ridding Middle Earth of the hated creatures. He snarled again as he remembered the Elf at the top of the hill, expertly slaying his kind with that blasted bow! How he had wanted to grab him by that long, blond hair and slit his perfect throat! He could almost taste his sweet blood! But no, now was not the time for vengeance. The time would come for that Elf, if his brother Orcs had not already finished the job. Grishnahk was more concerned with getting the Ring to safety, and with beginning his reign of power. 

Picking up his pace, he leapt over a fallen tree…and fell suddenly to the ground with a pained grunt. A sharp agony in his leg captured his attention as his eyes fell upon an arrow protruding from his thigh…an _elvish_ arrow! Ripping it from his flesh with a hiss, he looked up the hill to see the cursed blond Elf rushing towards him. Grishnakh growled. It looked as if fate had allowed him time for vengeance after all! This Elf would die, slowly, by his hand, squealing like a stuck rat! Drawing his sword, he rose to face his foe.

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas cursed softly to himself, angered by his misfortune, when the arrow missed its mark, striking the Orc in the thigh instead of the back. The leap over the dead tree had caught him off guard and the arrow had only managed to wound the large Orc, not kill him, as Legolas had intended. Ripping the arrow from his leg, the Orc stood, raising itself to its incredible height, as it glared at the Elf and drew its sword. 

"You've picked a bad fight, Elf!" Grishnakh growled. "You will scream for death before I finally kill you!"

Legolas smirked, his bow aimed at the Orc's face. "You have something I want, Orc. Give it to me now and I may spare your life!"

"You mean this?" Grisnakh asked, holding up the Ring still dangling from Frodo's chain. "Is this what you are after? It is mine now! I will be all powerful! I will rule Middle Earth and all Elves will die!" He moved to slide the ring onto his finger. "Beginning with you!"

Quicker than sight, Legolas let loose his arrow, shooting off the Orc's finger just as the Ring was being slipped on. The Ring and bloody finger fell to the ground as the Orc howled in pain, lunging in a rage for Legolas.

"I will drink your blood for that, Elf!" He snarled, his sword raised above his head to deliver a deathblow. Legolas dodged the swinging sword and pulled out his knives, burying one in the surprised Orc's throat. Blood gurgled from Grisnakh's mouth as he weakly pulled at the knife before collapsing to the ground in a dead heap.

"An Elf does not scream for death, Orc." Legolas smirked, looking down at the still form. "Pity it was impossible for you to scream with that knife blocking your airway." He stepped over the Orc and bent to retrieve the Ring. Said Ring, aware now that it had a potential new master, whispered its evil thoughts.

__

Legolas Greenleaf! It whispered in his mind, taunting him with visions of greatness, telling him to claim the ring as his own. He turned the ring over and over in his hand, marveling at its smoothness, its sleek form, its _precious_ appearance.

Yes! That was it! It could be his _precious!_ He could use it, just for a little while, to rid Middle Earth of the evil threat they now faced. He could be Lord Legolas, benevolent and merciful ruler of all the realm. Visions of himself on white horseback, leading vast armies against the now powerless Sauron entered his mind, showing him what could be. He saw himself standing atop a great tower, gleaming sword in hand, looking out over the barren land while the people of Middle Earth bowed to their new leader. He could be King of all…

Legolas shook his head, trying to clear the images. _Baron land._ That was what had brought him back to his senses. The Ring would lead to the destruction of nature, no matter who wielded it. He was not meant to be King. Gaining control over himself, he smiled slightly. He had passed the test. The Ring would hold no power over him. Quickly orienting himself again to his surroundings, he realized suddenly just how precarious his situation was. He could hear Orcs roaming the woods all around him, calling to each other in their Black Speech, searching for something. Legolas looked down. Searching for him. And for the dead Orc that now lay at his feet. He had obviously stolen the ring for himself without regard to the Master he was supposed to serve and his comrades were not pleased. Legolas crouched behind a nearby tree, working out his options. His friends were still involved in a fight for their lives up on the hilltop, battling a many dozen Orc, and were vastly outnumbered. They could be in serious jeopardy and no doubt could use his help. However, it was now his duty to protect the Ring, to keep it from the grasp of evil that searched for it so persistently.

He had but one option that he could live with. He would hide the ring. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"Gimli!" Aragorn called, swinging his sword to block yet another Orc attack. "Watch your back!"

Gimli swung around, brandishing his ax in time to see an Orc who was sneaking up behind him. Swinging his ax in a high arc, he cut off the Orc's head before he could take another step.

"My count stands at 30, Master Aragorn! Let that Elf beat that!" Gimli called.

Aragorn smiled. "I'm sure he's having a bit of fun himself in that forest! Half the beasts went off in chase of him and the Ring!" He ran up to stand back to back with the Dwarf. 

"Ai, he can take care of himself if anyone can." Gimli said confidently. "It is us I'm worried about! These blasted Orc are appearing out of thin air! Attack from the side!" He called his warning, turning to fend off an oncoming sword. His ax was deflected by a heavy blow from an Orc sword, the handle of the sword connecting with his skull. Gimli grunted as he fell to the ground, his ax dropping from his hands. 

"Gimli!" Aragorn cried, turning to protect his friend. He sliced down with his sword, burying it deep in the Orc's head. Pushing the dead Orc aside, he knelt down to check on his friend. He smiled in relief. The Dwarf was not dead, only unconscious. Quickly getting to his feet, he stood over his comrade and raised his sword, protectively. 

"Aragorn! Arrow!" Boromir shouted, having seen the large Orc leader raise his bow. Aragorn turned in time to deflect the arrow as best he could, but he was unable to keep it from burrowing into his shoulder. Falling to his knees, he quickly gritted his teeth and ripped the arrow from his flesh, flinging it to the side. However, his momentary lapse in concentration would prove to be his downfall. A grunt from behind forced him to turn as the hilt of a sword crashed into his skull, knocking him into the realm of unconsciousness. He fell in a heap next to Gimli. 

"NO!" Boromir cried, rushing towards Aragorn. He was halfway there when a large arrow struck him in the side, knocking him heavily to the ground. Pippin and Merry quickly surrounded him, their swords raised as the Orc army surrounded them.

"This is not good." Merry said, looking nervously around.

"Not good indeed, Merry." Pippin agreed, looking equally nervous. "We will defend our friends to the end, eh Merry?"

"Aye, Pippin. It's been a pleasure knowing you!" Merry said, a humorless grin on his face.

They each issued a loud battle cry as the advancing Orcs reached them, the hobbits doing their best to protect their fallen comrades. Both hacked and swung at as many Orc limbs as they could, successfully injuring a large number of Orcs before each found themselves being swooped up by large Orc arms. Merry grunted, scrunching up his face in disgust as he was flung over an Orc shoulder.

"Pippin! Help!" He cried, struggling in vain to get free.

"No! You help me!" Pippin yelled, finding himself in the same predicament. The battle seemingly over, the hobbits found themselves facing the large Orc leader.

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas hopped lightly down from the tree he had climbed and looked around carefully. The Orc search party had long since moved out of the area, leaving him a clear path back up the hill to the battle. Moving as quickly and as silently as he could, he ran up the hill, stopping just at the edge of the clearing. Leaning next to Frodo, he surveyed the battle. To his dismay, he realized that it had not gone in his friends' favor. Aragorn and Gimli lay in a heap next to each other, blood seeping from head wounds and from a hole in Aragorn's shoulder. Boromir also lay on the ground, a large black arrow protruding from his side. Pippin and Merry were valiantly trying to protect the human, but neither was having much luck. A cough to his right grabbed his attention and he raised his knives in defense.

"No, Master Elf! It is only I!" A small hobbit moved out of the bushes, coming to Legolas's side.

"Sam!" Legolas cried in relief. "Sam, you must listen to me! Watch over Frodo, see that he is safe!"

"And what will you do?" Sam asked, fear in his voice.

"I must help the others." Legolas said, moving closer to the battle. "Whatever you do, watch over Frodo! Do not try to help us!" 

Sam nodded numbly, taking vigil over his fallen Master. "I will not let anything bad happen to Mister Frodo!" He promised.

Legolas grinned. "Good, Sam. With Valor's luck, I will join you in a moment's time with the others!" With one last smile at the hobbit, he moved slowly into the clearing.

Sam watched him go, then turned his attention to Frodo. "Come, Mister Frodo." He said, grabbing hold of his friend's cloak. "We must hide ourselves, as Master Legolas ordered." Dragging his friend, he made his way to a large group of bushes deeper within the safety of the trees.

* * * * * * * * * *

Ugluk stalked up to the two Halflings, hate blaring from his eyes. Standing before them, he raised a lethal looking dagger. "Which one of you has the Ring?" He demanded.

Pippin and Merry both shrank back as best they could in the grasp of the other Orcs. 

"We do not have it!" Pippin stammered, his fear evident on his face. 

"Leave them be, Orc!" Boromir mumbled, from the ground. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Quiet human!" Ugluk snarled, kicking Boromir roughly in the side. "We will deal with you soon enough!" He turned back to the hobbits. "I will only ask this one more time! Which one of you has the Ring?" The dagger moved dangerously close to Merry's throat, causing him to cry out. 

"We've already told you!" Pippin pleaded. "We do not have it!"

An arrow put an end to the conversation, hitting the Orc holding Pippin in the chest. The Orc looked dumbly down at his middle, disbelief evident on his face, before he fell to the ground, dropping Pippin. Pippin landed on the ground underneath the large Orc.

"Get it off me!" He cried, struggling to free himself. Another Orc wrenched him free, grabbing hold of him to keep him from running away.

"It's the Elf!" Ugluk growled. "Bring him to me!" He yelled, raising his sword. The Orcs, at his command, rushed towards Legolas.

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas raised his bow, taking down one Orc after another as they ran for him. He quickly spotted the leader, who was stalking towards him, sword raised and ready for battle. Legolas reached behind him, pulling his last arrow from his quiver. Saying a small prayer to the gods, he steadied himself, took careful aim and let the arrow fly. It struck Ugluk in his shoulder, but did nothing to slow him down. Glancing down at it as if it were only a minor irritant, Ugluk pulled the arrow out and licked it before dropping it to the ground.

Legolas grimaced at the sight of the Orc tasting its own blood. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out his knives and rushed towards him. Their weapons clashed loudly, knives striking sword as the two battled. Legolas managed to evade the long sword, blocking each strike with his small blades. Dodging yet another blow, he leaned in, burrowing one of his blades in the Orc's already wounded shoulder. Ugluk howled, his rage growing. He lunged for the Elf, slugging him in the head. Legolas's head was knocked sideways from the force of the blow, dropping him to the ground. He landed on his back with a grunt, immediately moving to jump back to his feet…only to find himself staring at the sharp point of the massive Orc's sword.

"I would not move, Elf, if you value your life!" Ugluk growled, moving his sword closer to Legolas's throat. Shrinking back into the dirt, wishing he was not so vulnerable on his back, Legolas tried one last desperate move. Kicking out with his leg, he knocked the sword to the left and rolled swiftly to his right out of harm's way. Ugluk roared in anger, rushing after the still rolling Elf. Legolas rolled over and over, avoiding the Orc's ferocious kicks, before coming in contact with a large rock. Smacking up against it, he grunted as he ended up on his back once again. Before he could leap to his feet, Ugluk's sword came down, piercing his shoulder and successfully pinning him to the ground. Legolas screamed as an agonizing pain erupted in his bleeding shoulder.

"What's the matter, Elf? Feeling a bit of pain?" Ugluk taunted before wrenching his sword from the wounded Elf's shoulder. "Pick him up!" He ordered, Two Orcs rushed to Legolas and roughly hauled him to his knees. Ugluk grabbed a hand full of Legolas's hair, turning his head to face him. "I would keep you around, Elf, for the amusement of my men, but I'm afraid I was only ordered to bring in the Halflings and you have caused too much trouble for your own good!" He moved his sword to rest on Legolas's chest. Legolas closed his eyes, waiting for the sword to pierce his skin. 

* * * * * * * * * *

Authors Note: Please be good little readers and don't forget to leave a review. If the story is liked, I plan to update every couple of days. (I've got some Legolas torture planned for the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed!!!

********************************************************************

Chapter Two

"Legolas..no." Pippin whimpered, covering his eyes with his hands. Merry looked at the Elf, tears forming in his eyes.

"Say goodbye to your friend, hobbits." Ugluk said, the sword moving to impale Legolas.

"Ugluk!" A sudden cry came, stopping the leader in his tracks.

"What is it, Bishir?" Ugluk growled, lowering his sword. Bishir quickly dropped his eyes under the intense glare of his leader.

"Ugluk, Grishnakh stole the ring from the hobbit. He ran off into the woods and we gave chase but when we found him, he was dead. One of these creatures must have taken the ring." 

Ugluk scowled. "Search them all. One of them must have it on them." Legolas was thrown to the ground as crude hands searched his body for the ring. When they had satisfied themselves that it was not on him, they searched each of the others in turn. Boromir struggled as they searched him, crying out as they disturbed the arrow still protruding from his side. Aragorn and Gimli, still unconscious, were blissfully unaware of the hands that groped them. Merry and Pippin squirmed and struggled under the grasp of the Orcs, but a search of them proved unfruitful as well.

"The Ring is on none of them, boss." Bishir said fearfully after completing his searches.

Ugluk turned his attentions back to Legolas, swinging his foot around until it connected sharply with the Elf's head. Legolas grunted under the impact, then fell into blissful oblivion. "Take them all. We will let Saruman deal with them." He growled.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sam watched the events unfold, despair in his heart, as he stood ground faithfully over his fallen master. He had been sure of Legolas's success in rescuing the others, there was nothing the Elf could not do, in Sam's mind, that to see him fail was too much for Sam to grasp. Holding his breath, he watched as Legolas was forced to his knees, the tip of a sword held at his heart. Sam felt a surge a pride coincide with his despair as Legolas bravely kneeled before the Orc, accepting death like the noble warrior he was. Closing his eyes, Sam waited for the horror to end. A loud rustling to his right caught his attention and he opened his eyes in time to see a breathless Orc rushing through the trees. Sinking lower into the bushes that concealed both him and Frodo, Sam saw the creature rush up to the Orc leader…and halt Legolas's execution! Sam could almost feel the relief enter his body as the frightful sword was lowered from Legolas's chest, the leader turning his evil glare on the other Orc. Though much of the words were lost from the distance, Sam could make out the word 'ring', followed by the search of his friends. The search appeared to be in vain, the Orcs gesturing and arguing loudly, apparently trying to figure out what to do next.

"I think they've lost the Ring, Mister Frodo." Sam whispered to his master, in wonder. He watched the leader Orc swing his foot out, connecting soundly with the Elf's head, Legolas falling to the ground into oblivion. The Orc issued an order loudly in a language Sam could not understand, causing the other Orcs to swing into action. The Fellowship members were gathered up and flung over the shoulders of the largest Orcs, Boromir crying out briefly as the gruesome arrow in his side was once again disturbed. The Orc holding him glanced at the human in irritation before taking hold of the arrow and ripping it from his flesh, earning yet another pained cry from the man before he gave in to the painless realm of unconsciousness.

With everyone gathered up, Sam watched helplessly as the Orc leader issued the command to move out and the army disappeared down the hill and away from the two hobbits. Fighting back tears, he leaned over his friend, wiping his brow with his shirt. 

"It will be all right, Mister Frodo." Sam said, as much to assure his friend as to assure himself. "Everything will be all right." Listening to the eerie silence of the now empty forest, Sam couldn't help the powerless feeling that fought to overwhelm him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas growled in frustration, spitting dirt from his mouth as he struggled to stand up yet again. The hot sun beat down mercilessly as morning turned to afternoon and Legolas blinked rapidly, a stream of hot sweat running down his forehead and into his eyes. He longed to wipe the burning liquid away, but realized the futility of the desire, looking in disgust as his bound hands. He had awoken to a splitting headache hours before to find that the group had traveled quite a distance from where the battle of that morning had taken place. As soon as he had gained consciousness, the Orc that had been carrying him had dropped him to the ground and was now firmly holding unto the rope that bound his hands, leading him along like a dog.

'And taking delight in yanking me to the ground every ten minutes!' Legolas fumed, glaring at his captor as he picked himself up from the dirt for what seemed the hundreth time. The Orcs surrounding him laughed, their eyes daring him to retaliate. Clenching his jaw, Legolas willed himself to calm down. Attacking the Orc was at present a battle that he could not hope to win and would only result in his meeting the business end of a club or whip…neither of which he felt inclined to encounter. Sighing under his breath, he managed a sarcastic smirk for his captors before turning his attention to his fellow prisoners. The two hobbits, though conscious, were still being carried by the Orcs, so as not to slow the party down with their small strides. Legolas could tell by the looks of disgust on their faces that they were less than pleased with their current situation. Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli were being dragged by their own Orc tormentors, though they were at present being ignored by the surrounding Orcs, who seemed intent on coaxing Legolas into a fight.

Legolas felt yet another tug on his rope to knock him to the ground, yet this time he refused to give his captors satisfaction. Planting his feet, he tugged the rope back his way, putting his full weight behind the maneuver, and the Orc fell to the ground with a loud, bewildered grunt. Legolas allowed himself a triumphant smile as the bordering Orcs reacted swiftly, grabbing his arms and holding him tightly in place as the fuming Orc lifted himself off the ground, hate burning in his eyes.

"You will regret doing that, Elf." The Orc growled, his hand reaching down to grab a whip hanging at his side while the other Orcs quickly surrounded the pair, excitement evident on their faces. Legolas briefly allowed his eyes to wander over the whip, noting the jagged spikes that adorned the three leather prongs, before returning his gaze to the enraged creature before him. Forcing his face to remain impassive, he willed himself to stand up straighter, an act that only seemed to anger the Orc more. 

"You will scream before I am done with you." It snarled, uncoiling the whip and letting it drag across the ground. Closing his eyes, Legolas focused on keeping his breathing even as he waited for the painful kiss of the switch on his skin. 

"Trion!" The harsh voice was dripping with authority, causing Legolas to open his eyes to see who had spoken. Pushing his way through the crowd of Orcs was Ugluk and he was not looking happy. Trion allowed his arm to lower, earning a small sigh of relief from the trapped elf, as he turned to face his chief.

"What are you doing?" Ugluk demanded, his eyes taking in the whip and the immobile elf.

"I was just teaching this elf a lesson, boss." Trion stammered, looking uncomfortable under the intense stare of his leader.

"We do not have time for that now Trion." Ugluk snapped. "Put your whip away."

"But he…" Trion began to argue, before Ugluk stayed him with a glare.

"You can play with him later. Right now we must move quickly." The debate over, Ugluk stormed back to the front of the pack, leaving an enraged Trion in his wake. Re-coiling his whip, Trion shoved the handle up under Legolas's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"This isn't over." He promised, spitting on the elf's face. "We will play later and it will be much worse for you when we do." Taking hold of the rope once again, he dragged Legolas after him as the group returned to its column and began to move.

Legolas kept his face impassive, ignoring the sneers and glares the other Orcs threw his way as he walked behind Trion. He saw Aragorn and the others looking at him with concern and smiled briefly to let them know that he was all right. Trion saw the smile out of the corner of his eye and tugged hard on the rope, causing the elf to tumble to the ground yet again. Rolling his eyes, Legolas quickly got to his feet and trudged along, while the blistering sun continued to burn high in the sky.

* * * * * * * * * *

Well??? What did you think? I know it's a short chapter, but it was the best place to stop. I will post another chapter tomorrow. Please be good little readers and leave me a review.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

******************************************************************

Chapter Three

Legolas leaned tiredly against a large tree, his fellow captives sitting next to him. Each was bound, their arms behind their backs and tied at the wrists, the heavy ropes cutting into their skin as they moved. Sighing loudly, Legolas closed his eyes, searching for serenity. The others warily eyed their captors as they gathered in a group around the fire, a little ways off. Boromir smirked as he watched them gesture once again in the direction of the Fellowship.

"I get the feeling they are talking about us." He said, his words laced with sarcasm.

Legolas opened his eyes and glanced towards the fire. "Their mad gesturing in this direction would lead one to believe that." He said before closing his eyes yet again.

"Perhaps they've seen the error of their ways and are discussing our release." Aragorn smirked.

"Or," Legolas said, humor in his voice, "they are discussing the best way to cook us, in which case I would suggest they eat the humans first." He opened his eyes. "You are more tender."

"Yes," Aragorn agreed, "but Elves are leaner. You would make a much healthier meal for them."

"All the more reason for them to eat you, Aragorn." Legolas countered. "You will clog their arteries and cause them to have heart attacks, letting the rest of us escape."

"Well, they cannot eat a Dwarf," Gimli stated simply. "Dwarfs are all gristle." The others allowed themselves a quiet laugh before turning their attention back to the fire. Boromir gasped suddenly, his face turning ashen.

"Looks like they won't be eating us after all." 

The others quickly realized what he meant. The body of a large Orc was being dragged next to the fire. Legolas recognized the deceased creature.

"That looks like the one that stole the ring from Frodo." He said, grimacing. By the fire, Ugluk roared, gaining the attention of the entire camp. 

"Grishnakh was betrayed us!" The other Orcs yelled their agreement. "We do not tolerate traitors!" 

"No!" His comrades cheered.

"Tonight, we will feast on his body!" Ugluk declared, drawing his sword and swinging it down upon the body, severing the head. Reaching down, he picked up the head and held it up. "Eat!" 

In a frenzy, Orcs dove at the body, hacking off pieces with their knives. The Fellowship turned their heads away from the gruesome display, refusing the witness the cannibalistic horror. When the frenzy had subsided, Aragorn turned to Legolas, his face serious.

"Legolas, what happened to the Ring?"

Legolas raised his eyes and gazed at his friend. "It is hidden." He stated simply. "They will not find it."

Aragorn nodded. "It is best that none of us, save you, know if its location." He gave the Elf a sympathetic look. "Though I fear you will suffer greatly for your knowledge."

"I am a captive of Orcs, my friend. I will suffer regardless of what I know." He closed his eyes once again. "After the day's events, I fear an unpleasant encounter with Trion to be inevitable."

"Yes. As satisfying as it may have felt, I'm afraid your actions have gained you an unfortunate enemy." He gazed at his comrade thoughtfully. "What processed you to challenge that Orc?"

"It was a stalling tactic."

"A stalling tactic?" 

"A large group of riders draw near us. I can hear the sounds of their horses' hoofs even now. If they are friend, we could be rescued."

Aragorn smiled. "My Elvan friend, your ears never cease to amaze me! We are within the borders of Rohan. With luck, it could be a Rohan riding party."

Legolas nodded. "That is a likely possibility. We must stay on alert. If they come near, we could use them as a diversion to escape."

"And if the riders are foes?" Boromir asked, following the exchange with interest.

"Then we must find another way." Aragorn said simply, his face grim.

Boromir nodded, his attention turning back to the feeding frenzy by the fire.

"Uh oh." He whispered under his breath. "We're getting company."

Legolas drew his breath in a hiss. "They looked peeved." he smirked, noting unhappily that Trion was among the Orcs now heading their way. The Orc chewed greedily on the remains of an arm as he stalked towards the group, his eyes boring into Legolas.

"No talking!" He spat, pieces of flesh falling from his mouth and landing on Boromir.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not polite to talk with your mouth full." Boromir muttered, wiping the bits of tissue from his clothes.

Trion snapped his attention away from Legolas, his eyes narrowing. "What did you say?" He demanded, advancing on the chained man.

Boromir sat up straighter, keeping his gaze on the advancing brute. "I think you heard me, Orc." He said challengingly. 

"Boromir…" Aragorn warned, his voice low. Boromir ignored his friend, a smirk on his face. Trion, enraged by the insolent prisoner, lashed out, using the arm in his hand as a club, smacking the chained human in the head. Boromir's head snapped back, knocking him against the large tree behind him. The Orc fell on him immediately, jabbing his long finger into the arrow wound in Boromir's side.

"I can feel your insides, human." He growled, a sadistic smile on his face. Boromir bit back a scream, drawing blood from his lip as he fought to keep from crying out. He tried to squirm out of the Orc's harsh grasp, only to have Trion push his finger even deeper into his flesh. The Orc smiled, relishing the torment he was causing the filthy man. He slowly withdrew his finger from the bleeding wound and raised it to his lips, licking the blood away as Boromir watched.

"You taste good, human," he said, his face just inches from Boromir's. "I will enjoy eating the flesh from your bones when Saruman is finished with you." Satisfied, he turned his attention to the others. "Play time, Elf." He sneered, glaring at Legolas. "Grab him!"

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: As always, please be good little readers and leave me a review!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: As usual, if you care about the disclaimer, see Chapter One.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. It means a lot to me to know people are enjoying my story. If you are reading this story and have not reviewed (shame shame!) please take the time to review J .

*************************************************************

Chapter Four

Legolas raised himself off the ground, meeting his tormentors with a steady, composed gaze. Two Orcs came up on either side of him, Merry and Pippin scattering away from the large creatures to avoid being trampled, and grabbed his arms, pushing him away from the others. Legolas turned his head and glanced meaningfully at Aragorn, pointedly shaking his head slowly from side to side. The Orc on his right quickly cuffed him upside the head, making him turn back around as they made their way towards the middle of the camp. A smug looking Trion stared down at the remaining prisoners.

"He looks like a screamer." He jeered before stomping off to join the others. Aragorn propelled himself quickly off the ground to attack the retreating Orc, but Gimli grabbed his tunic and forcefully hauled him back down.

"What are you doing?" Aragorn hissed, enraged. "That Orc bastard cannot get away with this!"

Gimli, looking calmer and wiser than Aragorn had ever seen him, shook his head. "We are surrounded by Orcs, you would not have won. That Orc bastard would have beaten you to within an inch of your life, for the fun of it, Aragorn."

But Aragorn was not ready to concede. "We cannot leave Legolas to suffer at their hands." He moved to rise again and was surprised at the strength Gimli possessed as he held him fast in his seat.

"You saw him, Aragorn, the same as I did. His meaning was clear, he shook his head 'no' to keep us from helping him." The Dwarf looked upon the man with sympathy. "He is my friend too, Aragorn, but you know as well as I that he would not want us to bear injury on his account. They will not kill him, not this night. Do not make his suffering in vain by getting yourself injured as well." Gimli's face became serious. "Leave the lad his honor."

Aragorn sighed heavily, leaning back against the tree in defeat. "They could kill him." He said, as much to himself as to Gimli.

The Dwarf shook his head. "They will not. The Ring is too important to them and they do not yet know which of us has knowledge of its location. They will not kill us until after we reach Isengard."

"I will not stand by if they hurt him too badly." Aragorn said, only slightly conceding to the Dwarf. "If it becomes too much for him to bear, I will step in."

"And get yourself beaten as well." Gimli huffed.

Aragorn looked at him, resolved in his decision. "So be it."

* * * * * * * * * *

Frodo coughed, the movement causing his abused head to pound loudly in his ears. Sam had carried him back to the shore near their discarded boats and had made camp there, a small fire offering a bit of light and heat against the cold darkness of night. Sam was at his side immediately, dark shadows dancing over his worried face.

"Are you well, Mister Frodo?" He asked, his hands straightening the blanket he had draped over the other hobbit hours ago to ward off the chill.

"I am fine Sam." Frodo managed weakly, doing his best to ignore the pain in his head. "I will be good as new in the morning light, do not worry my friend."

Sam nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "I will be glad to see you feeling better." He said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a bit of lembas bread. Breaking it in half, he gave some to Frodo and moved closer to the fire, chewing thoughtfully on his own piece. "What are we to do now, Mister Frodo?"

"I do not know Sam." Frodo answered glumly. "The Ring is lost, the others are in the hands of the Orcs." He sighed. "I am afraid to say that we have failed. Middle Earth is lost, the Shire too I dare think. I suppose we'd best head back to Rivendell and let Lord Elrond decide how best to proceed." He said thoughtfully.

"We could follow them." Sam said quietly, staring at the fire.

"Follow who…the Orcs?"

Sam nodded. "We could follow them and save the others. Maybe they will know where the Ring is and we could take it to Mordor and save the Shire."

"Sam, we are but two small hobbits and you wish us to go up against an army of Orcs? An army that even Aragorn and Legolas fell to? Sam, you must be mad."

"No!" Sam said, standing up quickly. "We could save them, Mister Frodo! We are small, but we could do it. I know we could do it."

"But they have a day's lead on us Sam. How could we catch up?"

"By moving fast, Mister Frodo. Faster than we have ever moved." He fixed Frodo with a determined stare. "We owe it to them. They fought to protect us and now they are in danger themselves. We owe it to them to at least try."

Frodo gazed upon his friend, seeing him as if in a new light. "Sam, you do surprise me. You have filled me with new hope! If you have such faith in us, then we dare not fail! We will leave at first light and follow their trail. With luck on our side, we will prevail."

Sam smiled, happy for the first time since the attack had happened. "I know we can do it, Mister Frodo." He said with conviction. "Our quest will not be doomed to fail."

"We will not fail, my friend. But for now, let us rest. We will need every ounce of strength for the morning's journey."

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas kept his face impassive as the two Orcs pushed him to the middle of the camp. He mentally sent a prayer to the valar that Aragorn had seen his look and understood the message. He would never forgive himself if a foolish, though well meaning, rescue attempt led to torment for any of his friends. There was nothing they could do for him…he was completely at the mercy of the Orcs. Not that he expected any show of mercy from the beasts. Orcs hated Elves above all other creatures and they thrived on causing Elves pain--it was a sport to them, a simple game. 

'No,' Legolas thought, 'they will not go easy this night.' He considered only briefly his options of escape. Even if he succeeded in breaking away from the two that held him and made it to the trees, because the Orcs would never catch him in the trees, he could not abandon his friends to the cruel retribution the Orcs would inflict on them as a result of his escape. He would do anything in his power to protect his friends.

Reaching the center of the camp, Legolas suddenly found himself surrounded by the entire Orc army.

'Well, there goes my chance to escape,' Legolas thought. 'Can't take on the entire Orc army, now can I?'

They came to a half near the base of a large tree and Legolas was thrown brutally up against its trunk. Untying his hands briefly, the Orcs stripped him of his shirt and wrapped his arms around either side of the tree so that he was hugging it tightly. Retying his hands together securely at the wrists, the two Orcs stepped back and joined the crowd, leaving Legolas alone in the center. His face was turned to the side, the rough bark of the tree rubbing uncomfortably against his cheek and bare stomach. He tried moving a little, testing his binds, but it proved fruitless. The two had done their job well--he could not budge. Legolas could hear the Orcs behind him, taunting him with their comments and jeers. He ignored them, focusing instead on his friends. He could see them watching him, their faces creased with worry and concern. Aragorn looked to be in the midst of a rage, his eyes cold and calculating. It was a look that sent an icy fear into the Elf's heart--it was the look his friend wore when he was planning something. In this case, something foolish.

'No, Aragorn!' Legolas willed, wishing desperately that the man could hear his message. Aragorn, oblivious to the plea, moved slowly to stand up, obviously thinking that all the Orc attention was on the Elf, and panic surged through Legolas. Aragorn, though, had only managed to stand up a little before Gimli, who hauled him forcefully to the ground, stopped him, much to Legolas's relief. Aragorn turned to face the Dwarf, his face angry and the two argued heatedly before Aragorn leaned heavily against the ground in defeat.

'Good old Gimli.' Legolas thought with relief. With the Dwarf keeping Aragorn in check, Legolas would be able to devote all of his strength to the current situation. A sudden quiet in the camp brought Legolas's attention back to the Orcs. Though he could not see directly behind him, he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye as two creatures joined him in the center of the gathering. One was Trion, of that Legolas was sure. The other he soon realized was Ugluk, the Orc leader. Legolas sighed inwardly. It would have to be the two Orcs with the biggest grudge against him--he would definitely not get off easy.

"You remember this, Elf?" The voice of Trion growled from behind him. Legolas could see the whip he was holding up, the same three-pronged whip he had threatened him with before.

'So it's a whip then.' Legolas thought, resolving himself to his fate. He had wondered what device they would choose…whip, club, knives? It was kind of a relief to know. 

A foot shot out and kicked him soundly in the back, pushing him even harder into the tree.

"You will answer!" Ugluk sneered. "He has waited all day for this."

Legolas sighed. "Fine." He said, glaring out of the corner of his eye at Trion. "Yes, I remember it. You did threaten me with it this afternoon."

Another kick came as a result of his sarcasm. Ugluk stared at him, hate in his eyes. "Elves think they are so superior, so smart. You will learn your place."

"Feel free to scream." Trion jeered raising his arm over his head.

Legolas closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what was to come. Keeping his breathing even and slow, he worked to keep himself calm. He'd been a captive of Orcs before, when he was younger and had gone out as part of a hunting party…his first hunting party, in fact, and had experienced the same type of torment. Of course, that time he had been part of a larger group of elves and the older elves had protected him, taking the brunt of the Orcs' cruel treatment. Not this time. He waited, eyes still closed, for the first strike to fall across his bare skin. Waiting was the worst. The pain he could handle, but the waiting was what unnerved him the most. He never was one for patience…

The first lash fell across his bare back and Legolas bit down on his lip, squelching the yell in his throat. The three leather prongs cut deep welts across his skin, leaving an angry red trail in their wake. Trion raised his arm once again and the second stroke fell, lower across his waist. Legolas's body flinched involuntarily against the tree, grinding against the harsh bark, as the whip flicked across his skin. He shut his eyes tightly against the pain, trying to block out the Orcs that surrounded him, jeering and laughing at his suffering. Gritting his teeth, Legolas suppressed a groan as the blows fell across his back one after another in quick succession, leaving him no chance to catch his breath. He struggled weakly against the binds around his wrists as the blows kept coming in a never-ending wave of agony. After what seemed like a lifetime to Legolas the blows stopped and he allowed himself to lean heavily against the tree for support.

"Think we're done, do you Elf?" Legolas opened his eyes and was startled to find Ugluk's face only inches from his own, his eyes crazed. Legolas drew back a little, trying to put some distance between himself and the Orc leader, but Ugluk grabbed the back of his head to hold him in place. 

Leaning in even closer, Ugluk whispered into Legolas's ear. "I want to hear you scream," he said in an almost too intimate gesture. Legolas stared hard into the Orc's eyes, his face a mask of calm that he did not feel.

"I will not."

The Orc laughed, spitting into Legolas's face. "You are proud, but you will scream." He slowly raked his sharply clawed fingers over the elf's wounded back and Legolas tensed up, gasping at the sudden onslaught of pain.

Ugluk smiled, pleased with the reaction he was getting. "These wounds look like they hurt.

Legolas made no reply.

"Tell me it hurts and I'll order Trion to stop."

Still Legolas said nothing.

Ugluk jammed a finger into a deep cut, tearing the skin open even more, and Legolas bit down hard on his lip to suppress a groan.

"Beg me to stop and I'll stop the pain."

"I will never beg!" Legolas promised through clenched teeth.

Laughing suddenly, Ugluk turned to the gathered crowd. "He says we can't make him beg." The other Orcs roared with laughter, calling out taunts and jeers. Ugluk held up a clawed hand and the Orcs grew silent. "So lets make him beg!" He turned away from the circle, his eyes finally resting on the Fellowship. "Bring me a halfling!"

"No!" Legolas cried, struggling at his binds with renewed energy. Aragorn and Boromir jumped to their feet and stood protectively over Merry and Pippin, who shrank back against the tree trying their best to disappear. Three Orcs stomped over to the group and Aragorn moved to intercept them, his hands still bound tightly behind his back.

"Leave them be, Orc!" he growled, crouching into a fighting stance. The lead Orc backhanded him swiftly across the head, knocking him to the ground. Boromir grappled with the second beast as the remaining Orc grabbed Merry and held a lethal looking dagger to his throat.

"Stop or I will slit his throat." He growled.

Boromir stopped fighting immediately and received a quick kick to his already injured side, causing him to collapse to the ground with a pained cry. The Orc holding Merry carried him, struggling and kicking, to Ugluk. 

Legolas glared at the Orc, wishing desperately that his hands weren't bound together so that he could wipe the sadistic grin off his face. "Do not injure that halfling, Orc, or I will kill you the first chance I get. I promise you that." 

"It is your choice, Elf." Ugluk smirked. "If you will not scream for us, then we will play with this one. He looks like he could scream."

Legolas looked back toward the Fellowship as Pippin cried out Merry's name in despair, his little face full of anguish and worry. 

'Pride be damned!' he thought, struggling to overcome his persistent need for dignity.

Ugluk watched his internal battle with interest. "We will try this again. And this time, I want to hear you beg us to stop." 

Legolas took a deep breath as Trion raised his arm back. When the first lash fell across his abused skin he allowed a small groan to escape his lips. The Orcs cheered, encouraged by the noise. The second blow fell and Legolas groaned again, his back seemingly on fire. 

"I want to hear more!" Ugluk growled.

Trion let the whip come down even harder and Legolas heard himself cry out in anguish, the sound foreign and unpleasant to his ears. 

"Harder!" Ugluk yelled to Trion, who let the lash fall yet again, spurred on by his leader's order. Legolas struggled against his binds, his cries becoming louder as the whip fell repeatedly across his back, each stroke harder than the one before it. 

"Beg us to stop!" Ugluk roared loudly into his ear. Legolas closed his eyes, doing his best to block the Orc leader out.

"Beg us or we will beat the halfling!"

"Stop." It came out as a whisper. The whip fell across his back again with a loud crack.

"Louder!"

"Please stop." Legolas said, his voice raising a little. Having to beg pained him more than the whip that cut his back, but he was doing it for his friend.

Ugluk smirked. "Again."

"I beg you to stop." He hung his head in defeat. He had never begged another for anything in his entire life. 

Ugluk raised his hand and the blows ceased. Legolas sank back against the tree, his breathing ragged, as a sudden weariness fell over him. 

"Cut him down." Ugluk ordered and an ax bit into the tree, severing the binds that held Legolas's wrists. Without the support, Legolas fell backwards onto the ground in an exhausted heap and landed squarely on his injured back. He cried out in surprise and rolled quickly unto his side to alleviate the pain.

"Tie the halfling to the tree."

Legolas looked up sharply. "No." He struggled to stand, his legs refusing to cooperate. Rough Orc hands grabbed him and yanked him to his feet, holding him in place. He fought against them as Trion grabbed Merry and threw him against the tree, ripping off his tunic and binding him to the tree where Legolas had been only moments before. 

Merry struggled against his binds but found the gesture to be pointless. He was stuck. He watched Legolas battle the Orcs that held him, trying desperately to help him and Merry felt a surge of pride for the elf. Even in his own pain he would always do his best to help his friends. He silently vowed to take the beating as honorably as Legolas had, though he did not feel the calm that the elf had portrayed. He had to admit that he was scared out of his mind…he'd never been beaten before. 

Ugluk leered at the hobbit. "Do it." he said to Trion, who raised his wicked strap and let it fall harshly against the halfling's fair skin. Merry yelped in shock, surprised at how much the whip hurt! It bit into his skin, leaving a burning line of fire across his back. Clenching his hands into tight fists, he waited for the second inevitable blow, which came only seconds later, leaving an equally painful set of cuts.

"That's enough!" Legolas cried. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

"I lied." Ugluk sneered. The lash kissed the hobbit's skin again with a snap and Merry cried out, unable to suppress the sound. Enraged by his friend's sob, Legolas snapped his head back, solidly connecting with the face of the Orc that held him and he was rewarded with a satisfying 'crack' as the Orc's nose broke. Bellowing in pain, the Orc released his hold on the elf and grabbed at his bleeding nose, falling to the ground in shock. Legolas took advantage of his newfound freedom and launched himself at Trion, grabbing the hand that held the whip, preventing it from striking the helpless hobbit again. Trion growled as he whirled around to face the elf, his free hand swinging around to deliver a sharp blow to Legolas's head. Legolas saw the move coming and ducked, avoiding the blow as he kicked out with his foot, hitting the Orc square in the stomach. Trion let out a grunt as his eyes glazed over and he stumbled back, dropping the whip. Legolas allowed himself a small smile of triumph as the large Orc went down in a heap. Caught up in his victory, he failed to see Ugluk rushing towards him before it was too late, a massive club swinging down in a smooth arc, connecting firmly with his head. His eyes dazed over with pain as darkness welcomed him.

* * * * * * * * * *

Morning arrived and with it came new hope for Frodo and Sam. Waking at the very brink of the new day, they quickly ate and packed for their journey.

"Pack lightly." Frodo advised. "We must not be weighted down by unnecessary items if we hope to catch the others."

Sam's eyes strayed to the metal cooking pots he was stuffing into his knapsack. "I suppose we could do without pots." He sighed, removing them and tossing them to the side.

"That's the idea, Sam. We will take only the lembas bread for food. It is light and more nourishing than anything we could hope to cook in those pots."

"Lembas bread is tasty." Sam offered, his ever-present smile returning.

Frodo smiled in return. "That is what I like about you Sam. You are forever optimistic." He flung his sack over his shoulders and checked to make sure Sting was secure. "We must leave now." He looked around, uncertain. "Though I fear I am not sure of the way."

"I saw them leave, Mister Frodo." Sam offered helpfully, donning his own heavy pack. "But I can only tell the way from where I saw them go. We must go back to the clearing."

"That's as good an idea as any, Sam. Let us begin there."

Together they entered the forest, slowly making their way back up the hill. Frodo thought it ironic that they followed the same route he had taken just the day before, when his foolish desire to be alone had resulted in such disaster. 

'If not for Sam, I would be completely alone.' he thought darkly. 'Though I would not find the solitude as welcome as I did yesterday. Some Ringbearer I turned out to be.' Although he could no longer call himself a Ringbearer, having lost that right when he had lost the Ring. Oddly enough though, Frodo had to admit, albeit only to himself, that he felt almost relieved to no longer bear the burden of the Ring. As of late, it had been causing him such strain and had ironically been the very reason Frodo had sought solitude. Too late he realized that the Ring had probably led him right to the Orc party, its evil intention to fall into immoral hands and thus be returned to Sauron. And he had blindly followed the path it had laid out for him, betraying his friends to their precarious fate. Yes, he was almost glad to be rid of the blasted thing. In the new day, with the sun shining above, Frodo felt as if a large weight had been lifted away. If not for the dire need to save his friends, he would have felt like his old, carefree self.

"Mister Frodo," Sam said softly, drawing the other hobbit from his thoughts. "Would you look at that."

Frodo looked down at the fallen tree where Sam pointed and it was immediately evident what had caught Sam's eye.

"That looks like blood." Frodo said. "I wonder whose."

"I did not observe Legolas to be injured." Sam said.

"That does not look like Elf blood, Sam." Frodo observed. "It looks like Orc blood."

"Where is its owner, do you think?" Sam wondered, eyeing around them fearfully.

"If our elf friend found him, my guess is that he is dead. I'll bet this came from the Orc who stole my ring."

"But if Legolas caught him, then Legolas must have the ring."

Frodo nodded grimly. "And the Orcs now have Legolas. Come Sam, our need to rescue our friends has become even greater. The ring must be retrieved."

"Coming Mister Frodo…ouch!" Sam cursed loudly. "This pesky bird is pecking at my head!"

Frodo laughed, raising his eyes skyward. "That must be her nest up there. We disturb her by being so near it. Let's leave this area so she can have peace." 

The pair reached the clearing where the previous day's battle had occurred and gaped at the devastation that surrounded them. The Orcs had not buried their dead, instead they chose to leave them as they had fallen, strewn about the clearing and in the woods.

"The others did well." Sam observed, looking around. "Many Orc soldiers fell here yesterday." He wrinkled his nose up slightly as the wind blew in their direction. "They are beginning to stink."

"Well," Frodo said, "it will not be our burden to bury them. Let whatever wild animals come near feast on them!" He glanced around. "Now, which way do we go, Sam?"

"To the right, down the hill that way." Sam pointed. "Ouch!" He cried suddenly, flailing his arms in the air. "That blasted bird is attacking me again! We are nowhere near your next, madam bird! Kindly quit pecking me!"

Frodo laughed at his companion. "The bird seems to have it in for you, Sam. We will leave quickly and hope that she will see fit to let you remain in one piece!" Clasping his friend on the back, Frodo led the way out of the clearing, each step bringing them closer to their friends.

************************************************************************

Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it--I had a blast writing it J Please be kind and leave me a review. Did I mention how much I love reviews?


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See Chapter One, as usual.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. It is nice to receive such wonderful feedback about this story. I had hoped that it would be read a little more, but I am thrilled none-the-less.

************************************************************************

Chapter Five

Light was the first thing that Legolas became aware of, an intense brightness that assaulted his eyelids, trying desperately to get in. He shut his eyes even tighter against the invading enemy as he became aware of a second thing~a horrific pounding in his head that ironically seemed to throb in synch with the harsh, humorless laughter that assaulted his ears.

"Did someone catch that mountain troll that ran me over?" he groaned and he was shocked when a hand clamped itself tightly over his mouth. His eyes shot open, then squinted against the bright morning light as he found himself staring into the very concerned faces of his friends. Gimli raised a finger to his lips, his eyes pleading with Legolas to remain quiet as he slowly removed his hand.

"The Orcs are in a foul mood this morning, Master Elf." he whispered, his eyes darting around nervously, a fact that was not lost on Legolas…he had never seen his friend so apprehensive. Aragorn leaned over Legolas, looking at him carefully.

"How do you feel?"

Legolas groaned softly as he inadvertently jostled his back. "Like someone beat the tar out of me and then let a troll sit on my head."

"That sounds very similar to what happened."

Legolas feigned a shocked look. "They let a troll sit on my head?"

Aragorn smiled, despite his concern. "You are a smart-mouthed, arrogant elf, do you know that?" he laughed.

"Ai, my friend. Do not waste your breath telling me of my virtues." Legolas laughed quietly. "I know them well, for they seem to land me in trouble far too often." He raised his head carefully, his eyes searching. "How is Merry?"

"I am well, Legolas." Merry's small voice assured him from just behind Aragorn.

"Boromir is tending to his back." Aragorn explained. "We will be moving soon, the activity in the camp has increased. Can you sit up?"

Legolas nodded in response, the motion only adding to the pounding in his head. Doing his best to ignore the discomfort, he sat up as Aragorn inspected his back. 

"Your wounds are healing nicely." he said approvingly. "There is no sign of infection."

"Good to know." Legolas smirked. 

"You made no friends last night." Aragorn warned, his face turning serious. "Trion has been glaring your way all morning and I fear retribution is near."

"I did kick his Orc ass last night, didn't I?" Legolas grinned.

Aragorn shook his head, smiling. "You merely knocked him down."

"Close enough."

"The Orcs are glancing our way." Boromir warned, his voice low.

"So they are." Aragorn agreed. "No pissing off the Orcs today, got that Legolas?"

"Yes your Highness." Legolas consented, saluting his friend.

"I am serious."

"So am I. Do you think I want to get my ass kicked again today?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Sometimes I think you do."

Legolas opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it as Trion stalked over to the group.

"I see you are awake, little Elf." Trion sneered, glaring down at the group.

"It would appear so." Legolas smirked. "Or else I am having one really horrendous dream. Though I do not believe I would waste my time dreaming about you."

"And how is your back?" Trion inquired with mock concern.

"It is excellent, thank you." Legolas answered smugly. "No signs of infection, I am told." He gave the Orc a thumbs up.

Trion's eyes blazed with anger. "I would not bait me, if I were you, Elf."

"Good advice. I will try to remember that."

"How you can be so smug after last night is beyond me. Perhaps a repeat tonight will give you some manners." Ugluk said, coming up beside Trion.

"Perhaps a repeat right now!" Trion growled, moving towards the Elf. Ugluk put a retraining hand on his shoulder, keeping him back.

"We must move Trion. We do not have time. However, I will let you guard the Elf again today." Ugluk sneered meaningfully at Legolas. "If he acts up, I will let you deal with him accordingly tonight." The two Orcs laughed menacingly before stalking back to their camp. Legolas sighed as Aragorn helped him stand up.

"You baited them again Legolas." his friend chided.

"They started it." Legolas grumbled.

* * * * * * * * * *

"I do not believe my feet will take me any further, Mr. Frodo." Sam wheezed, his body weary with exhaustion. He sat down heavily on a large rock and pulled out his canteen, taking a long, much needed drink. Frodo joined his friend on the rock.

"Nor do I, Sam." he said, sadly. "The journey seems to grow longer with each step we take. And yet, we cannot give up. Our friends lives and the very fate of Middle Earth may depend on us."

Sam managed a tired grin. "I'm sure no one would have ever thought that hobbits would help to save the world. Do you think they will ever write a song about us…about our journey?"

"A song about Samwise the Great." Frodo laughed.

Sam laughed as well. "And Frodo the Mighty."

"Well, Samwise the Great, where do you suppose we are?"

Sam looked around thoughtfully. "From the maps I studied in Rivendell, I would guess that we are in Rohan."

"Rohan is near Isengard, is it not, Sam?"

"It is that, Mister Frodo." Sam answered sadly.

"Then we must carry on with renewed strength, my friend. Each minute we rest, the Orc party gets that much further away." he paused suddenly, his face apprehensive. "Sam? Did you hear that?" he whispered.

"Hear what?" Sam asked, turning his head to the side to listen.

"That rustling sound. Something is watching us." Frodo said, jumping to his feet and grabbing Sting.

Sam got to his feet as well, looking around fearfully. "Watching us?" 

"Yes. In those bushes. Wait here and I will see what it is." Frodo stalked quietly up to the gathering of bushes, his sword held defensively out in front of him. Leaping into the bushes, he gave a yelp as he connected solidly with a large animal. He drew back Sting, ready to strike the beast down when an excited cry from Sam stopped him.

"Mister Frodo!" Sam yelled happily. "It's Bill! Bill's found us!" He ran to the pony, wrapping his arms around its neck in a great hug as Bill nuzzled him joyfully.

"Bill!" Frodo laughed, just as happy to see the animal as Sam was. "What a great event! Sam, do you know what this means? We can ride him and gain on the Orcs."

"Do you mind, Bill?" Sam asked the Pony. Bill responded by lowering himself to the ground, allowing the two hobbits to climb unto his back.

"Good old Bill." Sam cheered as they set off once again. Bill, surprisingly, was quite strong and fast, carrying the two hobbits a long distance that early morning before stopping for a short rest at the start of a great plain. While the pony happily munched on an apple Sam had found, Frodo stared out over the grasslands. A swift moving party of riders caught his attention and he called for Sam to look.

"They are not Orcs." Frodo said, sure of that one fact. "Do you think they are friend or foe, Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "I do not know, Mister Frodo. But if they are friend, perhaps they could help us free our friends. A large group against the Orcs would fare better than two small hobbits."

"That is certain, Sam. If we ride fast, we could meet up with them near those rocks." Frodo pointed to a large outcropping of boulders, miles from where they stood. "Do you think Bill will take us?"

Sam nodded. "He will, Mister Frodo. As swiftly as any animal could."

"Then let us meet those riders. If they are friend, our luck could be changing for the better."

"And if they are not?" Sam wondered nervously.

"Then let us hope old Bill here can out ride all those horses!" Frodo laughed. They quickly mounted the pony and rode off to meet the other riders.

* * * * * * * * * *

Eomer, son of Eomund, Third Marshall of Riddermark, rode out in front of his large command of riders as they galloped swiftly across the plains of Rohan. They were on a hunting mission, riding to find a large party of Orcs that wandered through their land. They had heard tell that the group was heading towards their eastern border, on their way to Isengard, and Eomer hoped to catch them before they reached their destination. So intent was he on gaining ground on the Orcs that he almost failed to notice a small pony, carrying an odd shaped rider, heading directly into their path. Reigning his horse quickly, he held up his hand, bringing his company to a swift halt as the pony intercepted them. He was shocked to realize that the pony carried not one rider, but two small riders of a race that he had never before seen. Drawing his sword, he advanced on the new arrivals.

"Who are you and by what right do you ride in our lands?" he inquired, gazing down upon the pony.

Frodo looked up in wonder, striving to keep his fear hidden. "We are hobbits, sir, of the Shire." he answered quickly. "We ride through your lands in search of our friends, who were captured by a large army of Orcs."

"Orcs?" Eomer said, in surprise. "You know nothing of Orcs if you hunt them in this fashion. They are swift and well armed, and they are many. Had you overtaken them, you would have changed quickly from hunters to prey."

"We have no choice but to hunt them, Sir." Sam answered, trying to keep a firm grasp on his courage. "They have taken our friends and we mean to rescue them."

Eomer laughed, his men joining him. "The two of you honestly think you can rescue anyone from one Orc, let alone an entire army of them?" he asked in disbelief. 

Frodo bristled slightly at the man's insult. "We may be small, but our courage is unmatched. We will rescue our friends or we will die trying."

"Is that so? Well, you are in luck. We appear to be hunting the same group of Orcs." Eomer told them.

"Really?" Sam asked, his voice hopeful. "Then you will help us rescue our friends?"

Eomer shook his head. "I am afraid we cannot allow you to travel with us. Your pony is too old and would slow us down."

Sam looked at the man, angered over his words about Bill. "This pony has more heart than any of your horses." he scowled.

"That may be so, little hobbit." Eomer consented, "but he will slow us down, none the less. Tell us of your friends and if we find them with the Orcs, we will free them for you."

Sam and Frodo glanced at each other, considering the offer. As it seemed they had little choice, Frodo nodded. "They are two men, an elf, a dwarf and two hobbits like ourselves." he explained, drawing a surprised look from the man.

"That is a remarkable combination, little hobbit." Eomer said in disbelief. "I am inclined to wonder why such a group would travel together."

"We are on a quest." Frodo offered, unwilling to explain any further.

Eomer gazed at him thoughtfully before nodding. "Very well. A mighty quest it must be, to bring together such a diverse group of beings. Perhaps when we are together once more, you will delight me with your story."

"It is a deal, sir." Frodo grinned. "We will follow behind your group at our slower pace and hope to meet up with you again once our friends have been found. If you find them, you will have them wait for us?"

"Of course, my good hobbit." Eomer assured. "We will await your arrival at our campfire tonight as well."

Frodo held up his hand in salute. "Then we will part ways for now. May good fortune find you and our friends well when we meet again."

"And you." Eomer agreed, again raising his hand and calling his riders to action. "We hunt some Orcs!" he yelled, and the riders of Rohan rode off, leaving Sam and Frodo in their wake.

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas collapsed in an exhausted heap next to Aragorn, his breathing heavy. "It will be our luck to stop here tonight." he whispered to his friend. Aragorn looked at him intently.

"You sense something?"

Legolas nodded. "The riders draw ever near us. If we stay here, they will overtake us before morning."

"And if they are friend, they could secure our release."

"And if they are foe?" Boromir asked quietly.

"We could not be any worse off than we are now. We are but a day's walk from Isengard. Once there, our chances of escape will drastically decline." Legolas warned.

"Which gives us tonight only to make our move and these riders could offer our only hope." Aragorn said.

Gimli offered his own thoughts. "They would make for a good distraction. With the Orcs fighting against these riders, we could slip away into that forest nearby and disappear."

"Fangorn Forest?" Boromir asked in shock. "You wish us to hide in Fangorn Forest? I would almost rather take my chances against the Orcs…that forest has a dark and disturbing history. They say the trees can walk and talk, the same as you and I."

"The legend speaks of Ents." Legolas explained. "And they are no threat to those who do not threaten the forest. We could find safety within those trees, if we manage to escape."

"So it is decided. We must be ready for those riders and once they come, we will make a run for the forest." Aragorn settled, getting nods of agreement from the others, though Boromir still looked slightly disturbed about the idea of entering the woods.

"We'll protect you, Boromir." Pippin quipped, earning a smile from the man. "We have talking trees in the woods near our home as well and they've never managed to out-smart us, have they Merry?"

"Well, I do not know about you Pip." Merry grinned. "But they would have to wake up pretty early in the morning to outsmart a Brandybuck."

"And considering that Ents do not sleep, it would be your ill-fortune to go up against one, my dear hobbit." Legolas laughed. "We need not fear the trees, my friends. When all others fail, the trees and their inhabitants can be your best allies."

"Spoken like a true Wood Elf, my good prince." Aragorn teased, earning a smack from the elf.

"At least the trees have no need for sarcasm." Legolas grumbled good-naturedly. 

"And yet the wood elves keep around their sarcastic prince."

"Ironic." Boromir laughed.

"Truly ironic indeed." Quipped Gimli.

Legolas sighed. "The Valar hates me, forcing me to keep company with such unworthy friends."

"And giving you an enemy in Trion." Boromir warned, his eyes blaring. "The Orc heads our way and his smile belies his evil intentions."

"Not him again." Legolas groaned. "You'd think last night would have satisfied his blood lust."

"And yet it only seems to have increased it." Aragorn growled. "But we will not have a repeat of that." He stood to meet the oncoming Orc, who in turn gestured for nearby Orcs to join him. With two others flanking him, Trion smugly continued towards the fellowship.

"We camp here tonight." he sneered as Boromir, Legolas and Gimli stood to join Aragorn. "I've come to choose tonight's play mate."

"You would do well to walk way, Orc." Aragorn snapped, his eyes blazing. 

"Is that so? I think I'll choose you, human." Trion snapped, gesturing to the others, who grabbed Aragorn's arms, holding him tightly. "And when we're done, we'll play with the elf some more." he sneered at the glaring Legolas. He held his dagger to Aragorn's throat as Legolas moved to attack. "Move and it will only be worse for your friend." he warned, staying Legolas in his tracks. Turning away, he paused, then faced the group once more. "I almost forgot." he began, his foot whipping out and connecting solidly with Legolas's midsection. Legolas staggered under the impact and he leaned against Boromir for support. "I owed you a kick to the stomach." Trion scoffed, turning away once more.

"I will kill that Orc bastard!" Legolas gasped, struggling to catch his breath. 

"Not before I do!" Boromir growled, his eyes burning into the retreating beast. 

"Getting yourselves beaten will not help our situation." Gimli cautioned, once again the voice of reason. "The riders intercept us tonight. We will need our health and strength to escape." 

"And Aragorn?" Boromir asked heatedly.

"If need be, we will carry him." Gimli advised. "But let there be enough of us with that capability, to ensure that we prevail."

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn struggled against the grips of the Orcs as Trion led them to the camp. He was forced to kneel in the center, the Orcs surrounding him, as Trion and Ugluk smirked down at him. 

"Trying to save your friends, human?" Ugluk jeered. "A noble gesture, but a pointless one as well. Until we reach Isengard, you are at the mercy of me and my army. And we will do with you what we please, as you will soon find out."

Aragorn glared at the Orc, his anger evident on his face. "I am at no one's mercy!" he growled dangerously.

"No? We will see." Ugluk gave a nod and Trion rushed at the man, his foot connecting solidly with Aragorn's head. Stifling a groan, Aragorn fell to the ground as his vision swam. He could hear the Orcs laugh as Trion delivered yet another kick to his head, causing black dots to dance in front of his eyes. Another kick, this time to his midsection, elicited a soft groan from the human, enlivening the Orcs even more. Aragorn struggled to get to his feet, so as to ward off the attack, but he quickly found himself back on the ground as a club connected with his back, knocking him down. He soon found himself helpless under a profusion of Orc fists, feet and clubs and he forced himself into a tight ball to ward off as much of the attack as he could. Aragorn was on the verge of unconsciousness when a loud sound to the right brought him back to reality. The Orcs ceased their merciless beating and cowered in fright as a figure appeared in an explosion of smoke and haze, emerging to glare at the Orc leader.

"Ugluk," the figure snapped, his voice demanding. "What is going on?"

"Saruman," Ugluk began feebly, "we were just playing with the human."

"I can see that, you Orc oaf!" Saruman yelled. "Why is he still alive? I ordered you to bring me the halfings and dispose of the rest of these pathetic creatures."

Ugluk shrank back, moving away from the wizard in fright. "The halflings did not have the Ring, Saruman. One of these creatures hid it and so we brought them all."

Saruman glanced down at Aragorn thoughtfully. "They hid it? And they believe that will stop me from possessing it? Foolish creatures." he turned his attention back to the Orc. "You did well in bringing them, Ugluk. I will learn the whereabouts of the Ring from whichever has hidden it. But for now there is a greater threat baring down on you. Riders from Rohan stalk you this night. You will cease your play with this human and prepare an ambush."

"Riders, my Lord?" Ugluk questioned, uncertain. "We were not aware of any riders tracking us." 

"Fool! They have been tracking you for days now! You waste too much time with play and not enough with watching your backs." he stormed over to the fellowship, where Legolas and the rest eyed him warily. "I'm sure the elf was aware of the riders, weren't you?" he snapped at Legolas.

"I am aware of no riders." Legolas snapped back. Saruman smiled at the elf. 

"You are spirited." he began. "You will not be so spirited in Isengard. Prepare the ambush, Ugluk. Deny these prisoners their chance at escape. Keep the man out and tie the rest securely to this tree. Secure the man to a stake at the beginning of the camp and use him as bait. When the riders enter the camp to rescue him, slaughter every last one of them."

"It will be done, my Lord." Ugluk assured, bowing to the wizard.

"I will see you in Isengard." Saruman smirked, before disappearing just as suddenly as he had appeared, in another explosion of smoke. Ugluk shouted at his men to prepare the ambush and the camp exploded into motion. The fellowship found themselves tightly bound together at the far end of the camp, out of sight. Aragorn was tied to a stake as Saruman had ordered at the border of the Orc camp, his mouth gagged so that no sound could escape. The trap set, the Orcs and their captives waited, a nervous energy filling the camp.

* * * * * * * * * *

It was beginning to get dark, a fact that was not lost on Eomer. His riders had stalked the Orc army to the edge of their border, a journey that had taken all day. It was now evening and as the sun set, Eomer laid plans for the attack on the Orc camp. 

"They have set up camp for the night." he began, his men crowding around him, awaiting his orders. "There appears to be little activity in the camp, though our scouts have spotted one prisoner, tied to a stake near the edge of their camp. The Orcs have beaten him savagely and have left him for dead." The men broke out into cries at the injustice and cruelty the Orcs possessed, each one demanding that they storm the camp and free the man. Eomer held up a hand for silence.

"The scout saw no signs of other prisoners. Chances are they did not last as long as this one and were discarded before now. We will ride swiftly into the camp, dispatching all Orcs we meet, the element of surprise on our side. I will free the man." Eomer held his men in a firm gaze. "Let's rid our land of these retched creatures once and for all." He quickly mounted his horse and drew his sword to lead the attack. "On my mark!" he cried. "GO!" The riders took off, riding at full speed for the Orc camp. Entering it, they looked around for any sign of resistance, and were shocked to find not one Orc in the camp. 

"They seem to have left." Eomer said in surprise, dismounting and heading towards the lone prisoner. Drawing his dagger, he moved to cut the binds that held the man to the pole. "It is well now, friend." he said to the man, who struggled at his binds determinedly. "The riders of the Mark have rescued you." He removed the gag from the man's mouth, a triumphant smile on his face.

"It's a trap!" Aragorn yelled, but his warning came too late.

************************************************************************

A/N: hehe, I love cliffhangers! Don't you? Please please please be good little readers and leave me a review ~ I love reviews almost as much as I love cliffhangers! If I get enough response, I will try my very best to have the next chapter posted by Monday. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: OK, before you all wish for bad things to happen to me, I know I promised a new chapter by Monday and today is not Monday (it's close, right?) but for some reason, this chapter just wasn't going smoothly for me. It figures that I would set a deadline and then get writer's block. So, I apologize for the delay…we can still be friends right? backs away slowly, looking for a place to hide.

I also want to thank everyone for the great reviews! Chapter 5 received the most reviews so far! does review dance! Have I mentioned how much I love reviews? They really do make the whole writing thing worth while. I received requests for both more torture (especially of Legolas grins evilly and less torture. Let me say right now that this story will definitely have some more character torture (some of you cheer, the others groan) but its not just random, pointless torture for the sake of torture. It really is important for the story. These guys are prisoners of the Orcs and we all know those guys don't treat their prisoners all that well. Not to mention they will be prisoners of Saruman (whoops, did I just give that away? Oh well, I've already made that clear in the story summary…) Saruman wants to know where the Ring is…one of our characters knows where it is and won't tell…do you see where I'm going with this? Anyway, just warning you non-torture lovers now…more is on the way. And now back to the story…

************************************************************************

Chapter Six

Eomer looked around the camp in shock as Orcs poured into it from all sides, arrows flying and swords drawn. He felt a momentary surge of panic at having led his men into an ambush, but he quickly squelched the feeling, drawing his own sword as he finished releasing the prisoner.

"They have you surrounded." The man yelled, looking around wildly. "Call for a retreat!"

"We will not retreat!" Eomer shouted back, dodging an arrow that whizzed by a little too closely to his head. "We can still win this battle!" He took a step away, preparing to enter the fray, when he felt a searing hot pain envelop his entire body. He heard the other man shout, saw the look of horror on his bruised and bloodied face, and numbly looked down towards his midsection. Surprised, he realized a spear had disappeared in his stomach, the back end sticking out quite far. Reaching around, Eomer realized that the other end had made its way out his back, also sticking out quite far.

'This will make it hard to fight.' his confused mind offered up the thought, not realizing its true predicament. Feeling a little dizzy, Eomer allowed himself to sink to the ground as the other man knelt beside him. He found it a little hard to breathe as he knelt there, his mind absently taking in the developing battle around him. The cries and screams seemed foreign to him as his breathing became more ragged and a black haze evolved in front of his eyes, blocking out the disturbing scenes around him. Eomer suddenly found himself to be quite sleepy as the pain subsided and he was mildly shocked when the ground rushed up to meet his face, the cool earth welcomed against his warm skin. A cool breeze blew against him, the smell of wild flowers drifting against his nostrils and he breathed in deeply, reveling in the sweet aroma. He was in the fields of Rohan, near Edoras, his home, he could see the town set out gracefully atop the large mountain and he hurried joyfully towards it, suddenly desiring to see his sister Eowyn once more…for some reason he felt she would be quite sad…

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn knelt beside the Rohan man who had freed him, keeping him company in his final minutes as he lay on the ground, a vicious looking spear impaling him. Reaching down, he closed the now dead man's eyelids before gazing upon the massacre before him. The Orcs had completely taken the Rohan men by surprise, their arrogance becoming their downfall, as they had blindly ridden into the camp so sure of their victory. No riders had been left at the outskirts, a battle tactic Aragorn knew to be the norm, leaving all riders trapped within the dangerous confines of the camp. Mens' screams filled the night air as arrows and swords connected soundly with their targets, propelling men from their horses, the Orcs setting upon them at once to complete the task. Realizing that the men had no chance of defeating the Orcs, Aragorn grabbed the sword of the fallen man next to him and carefully made his way to the opposite end of the camp, where his comrades were bound. Staying near the edge of the camp, he managed to avoid the battle completely, coming up quickly on the others as they watched the battle unfold with wide eyes. Legolas was the first to spot him, his elven eyes as always sharp.

"Aragorn!" he whispered, sorrow evident in his voice. "This goes very badly for the riders. They will not survive."

"I am afraid not, my friend." Aragorn agreed, using his newly acquired sword to cut the binds that held his friends. "But fate has given us a badly needed distraction and we will take it." 

"Then we must hurry." Boromir said, jumping to his feet. "Few riders remain to distract the Orcs." Aragorn looked towards the battle. As Boromir had observed, only a scattering of men remained standing and they were being quickly cut down by the vast Orc army. 

"Be quick and stay down." Aragorn advised as they moved away from the camp, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli each stopping briefly to pick up a discarded sword. They had not made it far when they heard a loud growling cheer erupt from the camp and their need for escape suddenly grew. The Orcs had won the battle…their distraction was no more.

"Quickly!" Aragorn whispered, picking up the pace. They heard a warning go up in the camp as their captors realized they were gone and took up pursuit…the loud footfalls of their hunters filled their ears as they hurried. Legolas could see the forest as they neared it, its dark recesses offering them their only chance to avoid the group that chased them. A sudden muffled cry perked at his ears and made him slow. The gruff voice that followed stopped him in his tracks.

"I will kill him!" The voice threatened, its owner familiar. Ugluk held a dejected looking Pippin in his grasp, a jagged dagger threatening his throat. Pippin shrank back away from the threat, only to have it jabbed even more purposefully against his skin. His eyes shone with fear as he watched his friends come to a halt and turn to look at them.

"Not before I kill you!" Aragorn growled, his sword raised. He moved towards the Orc leader as an arrow hissed through the air, landing meaningfully at Gimli's feet. Trion notched another arrow to his bow, holding it at the ready.

"And your friend would die before you could take another step." He jeered, his bow aimed at the dwarf.

"We have a standoff." Ugluk said, the tip of his lethal dagger digging dangerously into Pippin's throat, eliciting a small drop of blood and a whimper from the small hobbit. "You cannot win this battle. Lower your weapons."

The fellowship looked at each other, despair evident on their faces. They had come so close to freedom to see it all end now. Trion saw their indecision and let loose another arrow, this one finding its mark in Gimli's leg, causing the dwarf to cry out in pain.

"Gimli!" Legolas cried, his sword raised to protect his friend.

"One more step, Elf, and the next one goes through his heart." Trion warned, notching another arrow to emphasize his point.

"I said, lower your weapons." Ugluk growled. "Or this halfling and the dwarf will die. We will not let you leave."

"You bluff." Aragorn said. "They may know the location of the Ring."

"An issue we will deal with later. Lower your weapons."

"Do not concern yourselves with me, lads." Gimli said through clenched teeth as he ripped the arrow from his thigh.

"Ai, but we must my friend." Legolas sighed, his sword falling to the ground. Aragorn and Boromir followed suite as the fellowship was rushed by Orcs. Large hands secured them as they made their slow, defeated walk back to camp.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sam and Frodo had journeyed much more slowly than they had thought. They had followed after the Rohan riders as swiftly as Bill could carry them, but when the sun had set they still had not rendezvoused with the men. Setting up their own camp for the night, they desperately preyed that their friends were free of the Orcs and enjoying the safety of the Rohan camp.

The morning found them too quickly, for neither had gotten much rest as they worried about their companions. They packed and set out before the sun had fully risen over the distant horizon, eager to catch up to the other riders. By late morning the two were nearing a large forest and it was then that Bill began to get agitated.

"Easy Bill." Sam said, soothing the pony for what seemed the dozenth time. It was becoming harder with each step the pony took to placate the animal. "What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Sam asked as Bill began to whinny.

"I do not know Sam. Perhaps he senses a danger that we do not. It makes me nervous to see him so frightened…this place feels evil to me."

"That forest looks evil." Sam said, a small shiver running through him. "Perhaps we should ride as far away from it as possible.

They continued to ride for some time, Bill's growing nervousness only causing their own apprehension to grow. 

"Frodo, look." Sam said, spotting a lone horse as it galloped towards them, rider-less and seemingly in a panic. It headed straight for them, passing so closely to the already spooked pony that Bill reered up, bucking the two hobbits painfully to the ground.

"Bill!" Sam managed a pained grunt, but the pony bolted, heading straight for the forest they had just passed.

"Not the forest." Frodo moaned as he watched the pony disappear.

"We have to go after him, Mister Frodo." Sam cried, jumping to his feet to chase after the errant animal.

"We will Sam." Frodo assured him quickly, "but first, did you notice something strange about that horse?"

Sam, looking rather impatient at not being able to follow Bill, gave the question a moment's thought. "It looked like the type of horse those riders rode upon. Weird that it had no rider."

"It also had blood on its flank, from an arrow by the looks of it." Frodo told him.

Sam stared at Frodo, momentarily forgetting about Bill. "From a battle, do you think?"

Frodo nodded. "That is my guess. They must have caught up with the Orc army last night…and nearby. If we hurry, perhaps we can meet up with them."

"And reunite with Aragorn and the others." Sam cried happily.

"The horse came from that scattering of trees over there. The rider camp, I would imagine. Let's meet them and then we will find Bill, with their help." They headed for the trees, breaking into a run as soon as they were near. 

"Hello?" Frodo called his greeting. "Rohan riders, it is the hobbits of the Shire!" No answer greeted them, so Frodo tried again as he entered the camp. "Hello? Rohan ri…" his voice trailed off and he faltered to a stop as he surveyed the camp in horror.

"Mister Frodo?" Sam whispered as he ran up beside him, his face pale and his eyes fearful. "What happened?"

"They lost, Sam." Frodo answered in shock, looking at the remains of the Rohan riders. The bodies of men were scattered about the camp, sprawled about as if in sleep, their bodies littered with arrow and sword wounds. 

"There were no survivors." Frodo realized, bile collecting at the back of his throat. "The Orcs slaughtered them all." The two stood in silence, offering what respect they could in the silent, makeshift graveyard.

"But what of our friends?" Sam asked finally.

"We will have to search the bodies for them, I am afraid. Let us look quickly for I fear what we will find." They walked through the clearing together, stopping briefly at each body to examine the face. They rested the longest at Eomer's body, sad to discover the kind man dead.

"We should bury him." Sam suggested.

"We should bury them all, but time does not permit us the opportunity. Our friends are not among the dead, they remain at the mercy of the retched Orcs."

Sam looked sadly around the camp. "What do we do now?"

"We retrieve Bill and continue our pursuit. Their lead grows ever more and Isengard is but a day away."

"Then we must go to the forest, for that is where Bill ran."

"Other than right here, the forest is the last place I wish to go. It hides something mysterious. Why could Bill have not panicked out in the open?" Frodo groaned.

"Come Mister Frodo. Perhaps he hides at the edge and will come out when we call." Sam said, trying his best to sound optimistic, despite the worry growing in his heart. 

* * * * * * * * * *

"Gimli." Legolas whispered to his friend. "How is your leg?" He had noticed the Dwarf's limp becoming steadily worse over the day's long travels. The Orcs were pushing them on relentlessly, obviously intending to reach the safety of Isengard before the day's end.

"It is well, Master Elf." Gimli responded through clenched teeth, leaving Legolas no doubt that the leg was less than fine.

"Poisoned arrow tip." Aragorn whispered to Legolas, worry in his voice. "The wound will become infected before long. Watch for kingsfoil. By any means, get some if you see it." 

"No talking." Ugluk yelled from the head of the group. His army was slightly smaller than before, a result of the previous night's battle, and the Orc leader was on edge.

"Yes, your lordship." Legolas smirked, managing a sarcastic salute. "Our pardon, Master."

Aragorn stifled a smile as the large Orc turned to glare at the Elf. "You will be dealt with in Isengard." he growled before continuing on.

"Well, we have free reign until then." Legolas grinned. "I had better use my reserve of sarcastic comments before then." To his right, Boromir suddenly tripped, falling heavily to the ground.

"Get up!" An Orc near him yelled, hauling the man roughly to his feet. Boromir smiled meekly at his friends as the Orc stomped off. "Kingsfoil." he said, hiding the plant in his tunic.

"Bless your eyes, Boromir." Aragorn said gladly. "Gimli's wound will heal well with the help of that plant."

"Ai," the dwarf grumbled, "but this walking is still hell."

"I am afraid that you will not have to walk much further." Legolas said suddenly, squinting into the sun. "The tower of Orthanc is in view. We have come to Isengard."

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Yes, I know, another cliffy, but the next chapter should be very long and I had to end this one somewhere. Don't worry, I will definitely update this weekend…for real this time…I promise… grins We're still friends, right?

As always, please be kind and leave a review.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See Chapter One (but in case you've forgotten, I own nothing!)

A/N: AUGH!!! I am so frustrated! I've been trying to post this chapter for the last couple of days, but the FF.Net site would not let me. I've finally managed to post, much later than I had intended. Sorry about that.

I'd also like to let you know that, at the suggestion of a slightly neurotic sounding reader, I have decided to amend my story summary to read "AU" instead of "Slightly AU" because apparently I was misleading readers. Whoops, my bad. It was totally unintentional. Really. I will, however, not add *Character Death* to my summary, as was also suggested. I do not plan on letting readers know all of my intentions…some things are better left as a surprise :-) If some of you are saddened by the untimely death of Eomer, I apologize…it just happened. 

Anyway, back to the story…

************************************************************************

Chapter Seven

"Get in there!" Trion growled, forcefully shoving the captives into the dimly lit cell. Ugluk snorted as he watched them stumble under the brutal shoves.

"Chain them." he ordered and the prisoners quickly found themselves bound to the wall, facing the Orcs. 

"Saruman will visit you soon." Trion sneered, excitement evident on his face. "Then we can have some fun."

"Sounds great." Boromir scoffed as the door was locked and the Fellowship was left alone for the first time in days. Each tested their chains, checking for weakness, as they surveyed each other.

"We must decide the order." Aragorn said suddenly, raising the topic that no one cared to discuss. "I will admit to hiding the Ring first."

"Aragorn, no." Legolas protested, shaking his head.

"Legolas, yes." Aragorn retorted. "We must keep the Ring out of Saruman's hands."

"I will be second, Aragorn." Boromir offered. "You must not name Legolas. If it becomes too great for you to bear, name me."

"And I will go third." The gruff voice of Gimli said, earning a nod from Aragorn.

"Agreed. Merry, Pippin, you will be four and five. I'm sorry, lads, but Legolas must not be questioned as long as we can prevent it."

"Aragorn, we must not let them harm the halflings. We have sworn to protect them." Legolas stated firmly, his eyes fierce. "I will not speak."

"I know you will not, my friend. But like it or not, for now you are the Ringbearer and we will protect your knowledge. With our lives, if need be." Nods from the others confirmed their agreement, making Legolas sigh with frustration.

"I do not like this." he fumed.

"You do not have to, lad." Came the reply from Gimli. "You were chosen to bear the knowledge of the Ring's location and bear it you must."

"No matter what, Legolas." Boromir added sternly. "No matter what."

Legolas frowned. "I do not know if I can do that."

"But you must, my friend." Aragorn replied. "For all our sakes."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Bill?" Sam called hesitantly, eyeing the dark recesses of the forest. Though the sun shone brightly, the warm rays failed to penetrate the thick, imposing foliage, instead casting eerie shadows that stood Sam's nerves on end.

"It's not our luck that he'd come that easily, is it?" Frodo groaned, his own eyes searching the border of the trees for the wandering pony. "It looks as if we'll get up close and personal with this forest after all."

"We cannot leave him alone in there." Sam said.

Frodo drew his sword. "No, we cannot. Perhaps he will not be hiding too far in." He chose a place in the foliage where it was not so thick and pushed his way into the trees, Sam following closely behind. Light filtered down through the tall trees, offering a small amount of visibility in the otherwise dark forest and Frodo found himself grateful that they were not trying to find the pony during the night, when the darkness in the woods would be absolute. He stopped to examine an animal track on the ground and felt a small bump from behind as Sam kept walking.

"Sam," Frodo grinned. "You follow too closely."

Sam blushed. "Sorry, Mister Frodo, but this place gives me the creeps. Eyes watch us, I can feel it."

"No doubt eyes watch us, Sam. If they were the eyes of a certain pony, I would be most grateful. As it is, I have found his tracks, though I am afraid they lead deeper into the trees. Come Sam, the sooner we find him, the sooner we can leave this place and its watchful eyes behind.

* * * * * * * * * *

"So." the silky-sweet voice of Saruman began as the cell door swung open with a bang. "My esteemed, and much anticipated, guests have finally arrived. Though I must admit I am a bit annoyed at how many guests I seem to have. Instead of simply hobbits, I have an elf, a dwarf and two men as well."

"We tried to decline." Boromir said with a smirk. "But your friends were quite insistent."

"Yes, they do tend to give that impression. They can be a bit overzealous when it comes to following my orders."

"If you simply wanted hobbits, they do not seem to follow your orders well." Aragorn observed.

"Perhaps they could not tell the difference." Legolas offered.

"Hey Orcs!" Boromir said, addressing Trion and Ugluk, "Hobbits, waist-high. Men, shoulder-high. Got it now?"

Legolas smiled. "Glad we could clear that up. How about we undo these chains now?"

An angry Trion took a step towards the smug elf, but a raised hand from Saruman stayed him, a fact that Legolas did not miss.

"Down boy." came his sarcastic reply, earning him a glare from the Orc.

Saruman observed the company, his lips forming a tight line, the only clue he gave to show his true annoyance. "You are all quite smug. And you have caused me quite a problem. It would appear that one of you has taken a ring from one of my Orcs and then killed him."

Boromir pretended to search his memory, his face thoughtful. "Ring? No, doesn't sound familiar."

"Nor to me either." Legolas smirked. "We've killed quite a few Orcs…could you be more specific." He looked pointedly at the two Orcs in the room. "They all look alike to me."

"One could say the same of elves." Saruman said, an icy chill on his voice. "But one tends to recognize the Prince of Mirkwood." A somewhat stunned look came to Legolas's face, making the wizard smile. "Yes, I know who you are. I know who all of you are. Gandalf was a fool to think such a diverse group would go unnoticed. And such a prestigious group as well. We have an elven prince, a descendant of kings and a son of the Steward of Gondor. Yes, quite a catch. Now, do the smart thing and tell me where the Ring is."

"Your army feasted on a dead Orc days ago." Legolas offered. "Perhaps they ate your ring as well."

"Wait a few more days and it may reappear." Aragorn said sarcastically. 

"I see." Saruman conceded. "I knew you would not make this easy." He turned his attention to Ugluk. "These two halflings were in sight the entire time?"

"Yes Lord."

Saruman nodded. "And neither would have been a match for Grishnakh. Kill one."

A stunned silence filled the cell as Ugluk drew his knife. "With pleasure." he growled excitedly, moving towards the two cowering hobbits.

"You cannot!" Legolas yelled, struggling in vain at his chains.

"Make it slow." Saruman ordered. "So that they can watch him die."

"You are a coward!" Gimli growled, earning a laugh from the wizard. 

"I am all powerful here, Dwarf. You would do well to remember that."

"Do not harm the halflings!" Aragorn shouted as Ugluk raised his knife to Merry's throat. "I hid the Ring!"

Saruman nodded towards Ugluk, who took a step back, lowering his knife to his side. "And why should I believe you?" he asked the man as the Fellowship members held their breath, their eyes watching the pair.

"Because the Ring is not worth a friend's life. I will tell you where it is hidden if you do not harm the hobbit."

"The Ring is more important than the life of one small, insignificant being and I think that you believe that also. Therefore, anything you say will be untrue." Saruman again addressed the Orcs. "Hold him still." At his command, the Orcs grabbed hold of Aragorn, rendering him completely motionless. "But I will soon find out the truth, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. I have a way." He produced a small glass phial from a hidden pocket in his robe, the black contents swirling turbulently within it. "I have had the most wonderful potion made. It renders the drinker completely incapable of telling falsehoods. Quite ingenious, actually. And much more reliable than the confessions torture brings. Some beings will admit to anything to make the pain end, I've found." All eyes followed the wizard as he moved to stand in front of Aragorn. "Force his mouth open."

Rough, foul hands forced their way into Aragorn's mouth, wrenching his jaws apart, despite his best efforts to keep them closed. The foul potion soon found its way into his mouth, the thick black liquid seemingly burning holes in his throat. Before he could react, a large hand clamped itself over his mouth and nose, blocking off all air as they wrenched his head back, forcing him to swallow the vile liquid. He coughed violently as it slid down his throat, trying desperately to expel it from his body, to no avail, as Saruman watched him with interest.

"We've only tested the potion on a few humans, all slaves. Non possessed your fierce will and determination. It will be interesting to see how it effects you. How do you feel?"

Aragorn considered the question as his friends watched him anxiously. He felt a bit lightheaded and his throat was on fire, but otherwise he felt fine. He managed a smirk. "I feel great, thanks for asking."

"The feeling will remain, as long as you remain truthful. What color is your hair?"

Hair? Aragorn immediately though 'brown' and the desire to say that answer almost overwhelmed him with its intensity as he struggled against his own yearning. 

Saruman continued to watch him, frowning slightly when he failed to respond immediately. "Aragorn, what color is your hair?"

The repeated question only seemed to fuel his desire to answer. Opening his mouth, he struggled to form the words, ignoring the overwhelming thoughts in his mind.

"Blue." he stuttered.

"Blue?" Saruman frowned, then motioned for Ugluk, who held Aragorn's mouth open once more, allowing another wave of the vile black liquid to assault his body. Choking, he was forced again to swallow the potion, the lightheaded feeling doubling as he gazed at his tormentor through glazed eyes. "I will ask you again. What color is your hair?"

Brown…brown…brown. The word was chanted over and over again in his mind, growing louder and louder with each second until it was all that Aragorn could hear. His eyes closed as his head pounded painfully in synch with the chanting, convincing him that it would explode and the words would escape into the room. Unconsciously, his mouth opened and Aragorn heard another voice utter the word 'brown'~ he was slightly shocked to discover that the voice was his. As soon as the word was said, the chanting voices in his head quieted and the throbbing receded. Opening his eyes, he saw Saruman smiling.

"Yes," he said, grabbing a handful of Aragorn's long locks. "Your hair is a lovely shade of brown. I am impressed that you withstood the potion for as long as you did. The others gave in immediately. But now, to the point at hand." He paused, his mind working to choose the next question. "Who hid the Ring?"

The question shocked Aragorn as the word 'Legolas' suddenly began its crescendo in his mind, beginning as a mere whisper and growing until a thousand voices shouted it, the throbbing returning with a vengeance. Aragorn felt sure that everyone in the room was hearing the voices, as loud as they were, but as he gazed around him, he saw that they did not. His gaze rested on Legolas, the owner of the name that echoed in his mind with a growing intensity and he noticed that the elf was watching him intently. 

"It hurts, doesn't it." Saruman's voice cut through the fog, somehow managing to make itself heard over the loud din of the voices. Aragorn turned his eyes towards the wizard. "Do not resist, Aragorn. It will not cease until you say the name. Who hid the Ring?"

The voices shouted even louder in answer to the repeated question, striving with all their might to be heard just as Aragorn strove to ignore them. But even as he fought, he could feel his lips moving as the dreaded word poured out. "Legolas." he whispered. "Legolas hid the Ring." As before, the chanting ceased once the word was spoken and Aragorn looked towards his friend, his eyes begging for forgiveness. Legolas returned the gaze, his own eyes offering it as Saruman swung around to face the elf.

"So, the elven prince has hidden the Ring. That does not surprise me, but it does complicate things. The one flaw in my magnificent serum is that it only works on men and not elves." he regarded Legolas before continuing. "However, you can spare yourself and your friends some discomfort and simply tell me the location of the Ring."

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Legolas said, his eyes locked with Saruman's.

"I did not think so." Saruman admitted. "We will talk again later. I have someone who has been most anxious to chat with you…and old friend of yours, in fact." he smiled. "I have the feeling that you will soon be begging to tell me where the Ring is. But for now, I have something that I really must attend to." That said, he strode out of the cell, followed closely by the two Orcs, both of whom sneered at the prisoners as they passed.

"Well," Boromir said, "That went well."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Mister Frodo! Look!" Sam cried happily as he pointed at a nearby grouping of bushes. "Its Bill!"

Frodo grinned as he too spotted the pony, who grazed contentedly on the bush, oblivious to the fact that it had been the object of a long and weary hunt. "Finally." Frodo sighed as he gazed skyward. "And none too soon. We will be hard pressed to make our way out of here before nightfall."

Sam felt a shiver run though him at the mention of nightfall. Spending a dark night in a creepy forest was not something he intended to try. "We will get him and leave." He said hopefully, slowly making his way towards the animal so as not to spook it. "Bill?" he called softly, hoping the pony would recognize his voice and come easily. Bill's ears perked up and his head swung towards the hobbit, who held his breath and waited. To his relief, the pony turned and walked happily to him, nuzzling affectionately against his neck.

"I'm glad to see you too Bill." Sam grinned, petting the animal. "But we should leave this place now."

"Agreed." Frodo said. "The sooner, the better." He began to walk away, retracing their steps as Sam grabbed hold of Bill's rope, preparing to lead the animal to safety. As he took a step to follow Frodo a sudden explosion sounded through the forest, knocking both hobbits to the ground as a bright light assaulted their eyes. Sam dropped the rope as he fell and the pony took off once again in a panic as the two hobbits gazed up at the imposing figure that stood at the center of the light, clad entirely in white. Fear surged through Frodo as recognition hit him.

His voice trembled as he spoke. "Saruman?"

************************************************************************

A/N: So? What did you think? Be wonderful and leave me a review :-) The more reviews I receive, the quicker I tend to write :-) (hint hint!)


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda. For more details, see Chapter One.

A/N: Whew! I know its been awhile since I've last updated, but its tax season and I'm busy busy busy. Good knews is, the taxes are done so now I can devote more time and energy to writing this story. I'd also like to take this opportunity to say Whoops! I made a bonehead error in the first chapter, saying Orcs patrolled the Western Shores, when it's actually the Eastern Shores. I even watched that part of the movie to make sure I got it right and sure enough, I STILL get it wrong. Anyway, because its such a little error, I'm not going to change the first chapter so I will settle on begging for forgiveness. But hey, since this is AU, I can probably get away with the Orcs patrolling the Western shores, right??? :-)

OK, back to the story…

************************************************************************

Chapter Eight

The figure clad in white laughed, the jovial sound both startling and calming the terrified hobbits.

"Saruman?" The figure asked, the voice perplexed. "Have I changed so much as to be that unrecognizable?" The strange figure stepped from the light and Frodo gasped, unsure of what his eyes claimed to see.

"Gandalf?" He asked hesitantly.

The wizard looked thoughtful. "Yes. That was my name. I was Gandalf." He looked fondly at the two hobbits. "You may still call me Gandalf."

"But Gandalf!" Sam cried. "You are dressed all in white!"

"Yes." Gandalf said. "I am white now. Indeed I am Saruman, one might almost say. Saruman as he should have been."

"Gandalf, we thought you dead." Frodo said, bewildered. "We watched you fall into the abyss."

"Indeed, I fell into the abyss. I have passed through fire and deep water, since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew, and learned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. I have returned from where I was to complete a very important task."

"The Ring." Frodo said sadly.

Gandalf nodded. "It needs to be destroyed, now more than ever. While we have journeyed on our Quest, both Saruman and Sauron have been amassing large armies. If either gains control of the Ring, Middle Earth will surely fall."

"Then I fear I have brought about the end of good in Middle Earth." Frodo admitted, despair enveloping him. "The Ring was taken from me and the Fellowship has failed."

"Failed?" Gandalf repeated, shocked. "Frodo, where are the others. What has become of the Ring?"

Frodo sighed. "We were attacked by Saruman's Orcs and the Ring was taken from me. Legolas chased after the Orc who carried it and defeated him. Then he was overcome along with the others and taken prisoner. We've been tracking them ever since. Though it seems as if we have failed at that as well."

"And what of the Ring?"

"We can only assume that it is in Isengard with Legolas." Frodo gazed sadly at the wizard. "I am sorry that I have caused such a mess of things, Gandalf. I should never have become the Ringbearer."

Gandalf smiled at the forlorn hobbit. "One cannot choose his own destiny, Frodo Baggins. But fear not, for all is not yet lost. I have faith in our elven friend. I do not believe he would keep the Ring with him if there were threat of capture. No," Gandalf said thoughtfully. "he would be too smart for that."

"Then where is it?" Sam wondered.

"Well, my dear Sam, that knowledge is safely hidden away in the head of that very elf. We must free them before Saruman has a chance to retrieve the information he needs. It would be for the best if they did not remain in Isengard for too long."

Sam looked doubtful. "We will rescue them?"

"We will do our best." Gandalf answered. "But perhaps we will find some help along the way. Come, we must travel hard…there are some beings in this forest that we had best consult."

"But Bill," Sam cried, "we've lost him."

"Again." Frodo added. "We had him, we lost him. We found him and we lost him again."

"He spooks easily." Sam offered in defense.

Gandalf smiled again. "Do not worry over your lost pony. I know someone who can find him and he will be safe. Now come, there is someone you must meet."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Legolas," Aragorn croaked, his throat still burning from the dark liquid. "I am sorry, my friend."

"Do not apologize, Aragorn. There is no need." Legolas assured him. "That was very powerful magic that you faced. Elven magic, of that I am sure."

"Elven magic?" Gimli huffed. "How did that evil wizard get his hands on elven magic?"

"I do not know." Legolas admitted. "I could only guess that he is in league with an elf. It is a most distressing thought."

"Our bright Prince has made a correct assumption." A new, menacing voice said through the bars in the cell door, startling those inside.

Boromir snorted. "Who asked you?"

"Still so sarcastic? That will change." The voice fumed as the door flew open with a bang, revealing an elf, as Legolas had surmised, with long black hair. Aragorn was struck by how familiar the elf appeared and he looked to Legolas to see if he recognized him as well. What he saw truly amazed him-the prince seemed to visibly shrink back against the wall, trying his best to disappear. For the first time, Aragorn could almost swear he saw a trace of fear on the normally stoic elven face, though it was quickly masked.

"Amras." came the whispered name and suddenly Aragorn understood. Amras Melwasul had been the captain of King Thranduil army until his morbid obsession with torture had been uncovered. Secretly kidnapping beings of all kinds, he had performed experiment after experiment, each designed to find the perfect form of inflicting pain. Once discovered, he had fled the Mirkwood Realm, under threat of death should he ever return. No one had heard from him since. Until now.

Amras smiled sadistically at the younger elf as he strode over to him, stopping only inches from the chained Legolas. "So." he said silkily. "The young prince remembers me. I am truly honored."

"It is not honor I give you, Amras." Legolas growled. "I see you are now Saruman's wretched servant."

A dark look crossed over Amras's face. "I join with Saruman as long as it suites me, Prince." he said dangerously. "Do not mistake collaboration for servitude. He supplies me with subjects for my experiments and in turn, I supply him with wonderful little tools and potions…much like the one your friend experienced." He turned to Aragorn. "How did you like it?"

Aragorn smiled sarcastically. "It had a nasty aftertaste."

"So I've heard. But it does its job well. Too well, perhaps, for the prince's sake. Where is the Ring Legolas?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"I knew you would not be easy. But I relish the challenge." He gave the elf in front of him an appraising look. "You have grown into quite the elf since we last met. An expert in combat, I am told."

"Undo these chains and find out for yourself." Legolas mocked.

Amras smirked. "You still possess spirit. That will make this all the more fun. I will break you, Legolas, do not deceive yourself. It will only be a matter of time."

"Do what you will, Amras, but I will never tell you the location of that Ring."

"Oh, I intend to do whatever I want, Legolas. But not to you."

Legolas stared at him, unsure of what he meant.

Amras continued. "Ordinary physical pain on your body will not gain me the knowledge I desire." He looked pointedly at the elf's abused back. "The Orcs have already discovered that fact. No, your weakness is not pain…your weakness is your friends. Choose one now to suffer for your knowledge."

Legolas paled visibly, he had not been expecting this. "No, I cannot."

"Choose now, Legolas, or I will kill one. I do not need them all."

Legolas could feel all eyes on him, each telling him silently to do what he must. He forced his confused mind to focus, the choice was easy though he did not want to do it. The order…they had already decided on the order. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Aragorn."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Come, young hobbits." Gandalf urged them. "We must reach the Ents by nightfall."

"I am tired, Gandalf." Sam complained, yelping as he stubbed his toe on yet another tree root. "Can we not stop for a meal? It has been ages since we have eaten."

"We do not have the luxury of time, Samwise Gamgee. To save the fellowship and Middle Earth, we must hurry."

"But where do you lead us, Gandalf? Who are these Ents?" Frodo asked curiously. They had been walking for hours in the forest and it seemed to him that they were heading nowhere.

"They are friends. Perhaps with their assistance we will have a better chance of rescuing our companions."

"Ouch, dang-blang it!" Sam cried, his foot banging painfully against another root. "Stupid tree!" He cursed, moving to kick the tree in his anger. To his surprise, the tree in question retaliated, a large branch swooping down and grabbing him, raising him dangerously into the air. "Help!" Sam yelled, dangling high above the ground. "The tree is possessed by evil!"

"Hoom, hmm! I am not possessed, sir. And I am not evil." The tree said, startling both hobbits even more. "I simply do not appreciate being kicked by big footed oafs."

"Did the tree just talk?" Frodo asked in bewilderment. "Or were those mushrooms I ate bad?"

"The tree did indeed talk, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf laughed. "Treebeard, my old friend. It is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well, Gandalf. But to see you stomping around my forest surprises me. Why do you visit my trees?"

"I have come in search of you, actually." Gandalf answered.

"And find me you have." Treebeard grinned, still holding onto the squirming hobbit. "Does this troll belong to you?"

"Troll? I am not a troll." Sam fumed.

"No? You resemble one. What are you then, if not a troll? An Orc?"

"I am a hobbit, sir. Now put me down."

"Hoom, hmm! I have never heard of a hobbit. But if you travel with Gandalf then you must be decent enough." Treebeard decided, lowering the fuming hobbit to the ground.

"Perhaps you can assist us, Treebeard." Gandalf said. "We are headed to Entmoot."

"To the gathering of the Ents? I would gladly help you, Gandalf. If the small one promises not to kick me."

Gandalf laughed. "He will decline from kicking you, I assure you."

"Then I will take you to my brethren. I am interested to find out what Gandalf wishes of the Ents."

Treebeard allowed the three to sit upon his branches as he headed deep into Fangorn Forest. Riding upon the Ent, the journey was shortened considerably and the companions found themselves facing the Ent gathering much sooner than they had anticipated. Several Ents had already arrived. More were coming in down the other paths, and some were following behind Treebeard. Sam and Frodo gazed at the large creatures, marveling at the variety they saw. When all had assembled, Gandalf began to explain their plight to the large beings, the Ents nodding and whispering amongst themselves as they listened. When he was finished he waited patiently for them to comment. Treebeard was the first to speak.

"Hoom, hmm! That is a bundle of news you bring us, Gandalf." he said. "Saruman is a neighbor: we cannot overlook him. We must do something about him, I suppose. We have wondered lately what should be done about Saruman."

"Then you will help us overthrow him?" Gandalf asked.

"Hmpf, we have not yet decided. We must discuss the idea amongst ourselves for awhile." That said, the Ents grouped closely together and a curious and unintelligible conversation began. The Ents began to murmur slowly: first one joined and then another, until they were all chanting together in a long rising and falling rhythm and though the hobbits could not understand the language, they found it very pleasant to listen to. Gandalf sighed as he sat himself on a boulder near the edge of the clearing.

"You might as well sit, lads." he said. "I have witnessed Ent discussions before. We could be here awhile."

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aragorn clenched his teeth as the whip fell yet again, lashing across his skin with a painful vengeance. The laughter of his Orc tormentors, once again Trion and Ugluk, aggravated his already frayed nerves as he struggled to keep his temper in check; he had to submit to the situation in order to save Legolas and the Ring. The beating had been going on for quite some time, though Aragorn himself had no real idea of just how long, and he was beginning to lose the battle with unconsciousness, blackness creeping up at the edge of his vision.

"Amras, enough!" Legolas shouted desperately, struggling against his chains with every ounce of strength he could summon.

"Enough? I think not." The other elf scoffed. "You have yet to tell me where you have hidden the ring. Tell me and I'll stop."

"I cannot do that." Legolas pleaded. "Please, leave him be."

"Begging does not suite you, little Prince." Amras snorted. "But you are right. We have had enough fun with this one." At his command, the two Orcs ceased their ministrations, leaving an abused Aragorn to drift into unconsciousness. Legolas sighed with relief, though it was short-lived as Amras turned his attention back to him. "Choose another."

"Amras, no." Legolas said firmly. "Deal directly with me. I am the one who possesses the knowledge you are after."

"I will not gain it by dealing directly with you." Quicker than the eye could see, Amras drew his dagger and appeared next to Gimli, holding it dangerously against his throat. "Choose one or this one dies. The decision is yours."

"Legolas," Boromir said sternly, his voice cutting through the despair Legolas felt. "Do what you know you must."

Legolas nodded. "Boromir." He said, making his next choice. 

Amras lowered his dagger, a vindictive smile on his face. "You seem to have a grudge against the men, Legolas. Really, I would have chosen the Dwarf, but the decision is yours. You are too easily manipulated, Prince. You should never allow friends to control your decisions." He deftly pulled a phial from his tunic pocket, the red liquid seemingly glowing. "Do you recognize this, Legolas?"

Legolas paled. "Spiders' venom." 

"Very good. Yes, this is spiders' venom. I extracted it from a Mirkwood spider just before I killed it and have turned it into a wonderful little potion. I seem to recall you had a run in with a spider, when you were younger. Do you remember the feel of the venom as it ran threw your veins? The muscle tremors, the pain? The absolute agony?"

Legolas nodded, unable to take his eyes off the phial. Yes, he remembered. He remembered all too well. The venom had hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before and never wished to experience again.

"I have tested this serum on elves and it has never proven fatal, though all my specimens wished it had. On humans, however, even a small dose can kill, if the antidote is not given within the proper amount of time." He gave Legolas a smirk. "Well, this is quite the problem for you. It seems I may kill a friend of yours after all. And you chose him. How does that make you feel, Legolas?"

"Amras, do not do this." 

"Nice try." Amras scoffed. "Hold the human." he ordered the two Orcs, who complied by grabbing hold of Boromir's arms. Amras threw his dagger once more, using it to make a small cut on the man's upper arm. Boromir winced as the sharp steel cut into his flesh, droplets of blood falling to the ground. "Last chance, Legolas. You can still save him. Is his life worth the Ring?"

Legolas looked desperately at his friend, his eyes searching for consent. Boromir only shook his head, silently refusing Legolas's plea. His life was not worth the Ring. Amras opened the phial and poured the red liquid over the cut, the poison entering the blood stream through the open incision. Boromir watched impassively as the toxin seeped into his body, wondering briefly if his death would be quick. He sincerely hoped Legolas would not blame himself for what had come to pass…his death would be honorable, he would do whatever he could to protect the people of Gondor. His contemplation came to an abrupt halt as the poison flowed through his body, his muscles simultaneously cramping up and spasming as each nerve seemingly caught on fire, the pain radiating throughout his entire being. All conscious thought fled from his mind as agony overwhelmed him.

Legolas watched in anguish as his friend began a fit of spasms, his face clenched with pain.

"Looks like fun, doesn't it Legolas?" Amras grinned. "Just wait, it only gets better. Though not for him."

"Give him the antidote!" Legolas cried, his eyes glued to his friend.

"Give me the information I require." Amras retorted. "You had better hurry, Legolas. He does not have much time left."

Legolas looked between the two, silently weighing his options. He had to help Boromir…the Ring was not worth the life of his friend.

"I will tell you." he said finally. "Give him the antidote first."

Amras grinned as he produced yet another phial, this one containing a white liquid. "I knew you would give in, Legolas. Your friends make you weak." He dropped the liquid into the same open wound, allowing it to seep into the man's bloodstream. Within moments, the twitching spasms began to subside as the poison was neutralized and Boromir began to relax, the pain receding as well.

"Now tell me, or he receives another dose of venom and this time, there will be no antidote."

"Legolas, no." Boromir croaked.

"I am sorry, my friend, but I must. The Ring is hidden in a large tree at Parth Galen, where we were captured. It is the largest tree in that forest. Orc blood stains the ground just below it."

"A tree?" Amras smirked. "Typical of a Wood Elf to hide something that valuable in a tree. Did you honestly think your hiding spot to be so good that we would never find it there?"

"You hadn't thus far." Legolas countered.

"We will search where you say. But mark my words, little Prince, if you are lying your friends will die. One by one, in front of you. You had better be telling the truth, for their sakes." Amras promised, motioning for Trion and Ugluk to follow him from the room. As the door closed behind them, Legolas could sense his friends staring at him, but he could not bring himself to meet their gazes, his feelings of guilt and shame overwhelming him.

"Legolas." Gimli said soothingly. "It is all right, lad. You did the best you could."

"We will get the Ring back, Legolas." Boromir assured him. "We can still destroy it."

"It is not that which worries me." Legolas said miserably, no doubt in his mind that Amras meant his parting promise. "Forgive me, my friends, but Amras will not find the Ring there."

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Another fun cliffie! Still wondering where Legolas hid the Ring? Well, wonder all you want, I'm not going to tell just yet!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! I am so close to my goal of 100 Reviews…its so exciting :-) Reviews definitely make writing more fun!

I apologize for the long periods of time between updates. I will do my best to update more frequently :-)

Now, back to the story.

************************************************************************

Chapter Nine

"He will not find the Ring there?" A confused Boromir asked. "Well, this does not bode well for us."

"It certainly does not." Pippin agreed, his face fearful. "Do you think he means what he said, about killing us each one by one?"

"More than likely." Aragorn groaned, consciousness slowly returning. "Though at this moment I would not consider such a thing to be a bad idea. My entire body aches."

"Hmpf. You should try the Spiders Venom I just had. It would make your mere muscle pains seem like nothing." Boromir smiled.

"Really? Glad I missed it. Good thing I went first."

"Yeah, remind me to volunteer first the next time." 

"They may start off with the Spiders Venom first next time." Aragorn pointed out.

"That would be my luck. But actually, its Gimli's turn next." 

"Ai, and I would gladly face the tormentors to save my people." 

Aragorn smiled, despite his swollen lip. "Very noble of you, Sir Dwarf."

"Noble to the end." Boromir agreed.

"The end will arrive very quickly for us all when Amras returns. I envision he will be one very unhappy Elf when he does not find the Ring in Parth Galen." Legolas sighed.

"He will indeed. It was a good diversion, Legolas." Boromir said. "We will deal with him when the time comes, but until then, at least we are rid of him for a few days." the man smiled.

"An added benefit." Aragorn looked thoughtful. "Are you sure you did not hide the Ring in a tree?"

"Pretty sure." Legolas said.

"Oh. Did you by any chance hide a fake ring in that tree, to mislead him?"

Legolas grinned. "No."

"Now that would have been a good idea." Boromir said. "We should have thought of that."

The others laughed as Pippin and Merry quietly watched them. "They are all very cheery for having just been threatened with death." Pippin remarked softly to Merry. 

"They are indeed, Pip. Men, Elves and Dwarves are strange creatures, I have learned."

"That they are, Merry. That they are."

* * * * * * * * * *

Amras strode out of the cell, a satisfied smile on his face. He met Saruman coming down the dungeon stairs.

"Well?" Saruman raised his eyebrows, noting the smile on the elf's face.

"The Prince has spoken. I ride to Parth Galen tonight to retrieve the Ring."

"He spoke? So quickly?" Doubt played on the wizard's face, to the annoyance of Amras.

"Of course he spoke! My methods have been tested and proven, Saruman. You know it to be true."

"Yes, I have witnessed your successes. But this elf is not a slave, easily broken. His will and determination are boundless." A dubious smile played on his lips. "I find it doubtful that he would divulge that kind of information after only a day in your care."

Amras fumed, his anger barely controlled. "You find it doubtful?" He snarled. "Do not presume to know this prince as I do, wizard. I have known him since birth and his weakness has remained the same. He will protect his friends at all cost. Even if it means condemning Middle Earth to your evil."

"You dare call me evil?" Saruman scoffed. "You would know evil, Amras, as you are the embodiment of it. But I will indulge you in your beliefs. Go to Parth Galen and retrieve the Ring and when you return, the Prince will be yours to do as you please." He looked thoughtfully at the elf in front of him. "But if I am right and he has worked his deception on you, what will you do?"

A sardonic smile formed. "Exactly as I promised. I will kill each of his friends one by one, in front of him, until he tells me where it is."

"And if he still doesn't tell you?"

"A good question, my dear Saruman." Amras said, pondering. "If he still withstands, then I will have a little surprise for him. A device that not even the great Prince Legolas will be able to withstand. And when he meets this device, his screams will echo across Middle Earth for all to hear."

Saruman considered the statement. "Yes, I believe you would have such a device. And I pity him if he should meet it."

"You should, Saruman. You should." 

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas sat quietly in a corner of the dark cell, lost in thought. Amras's army had been gone for many days and would return to Isengard soon, a realization that filled him with dread. As he listened to the sounds of sleep around him, he was surprised to find one hobbit awake.

"Pippin," he said softly, "you should be asleep. What keeps you awake?"

"I am afraid," the small voice whispered back, "and I am ashamed to admit it while the others are so brave." he gave a small smile. "I fear Amras's return, for a vengeful Elf is not something I wish to face."

Legolas smiled back. "I do not wish to face him as well and I will have no choice but to tell him where the Ring is, when he asks. Perhaps with the information he desires, he will not carry out his threat."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I do." Legolas nodded. "If he harms any of you, I will vow never to tell him."

Pippin layed down in the dark, trying in vain to sleep. "It is no use. I find I am still worried and there is no hope in sight."

"Hope." Legolas echoed. "There is always hope. Perhaps a story of such will calm your nerves?"

"It would." Pippin smiled.

Legolas sat back against the cool wall, searching his mind for the right story. "In Mirkwood we have a legend of a great bird, as big as a horse, if not bigger. Ruler of all the birds, he soars through the skies, his eyes ever watchful for those in need." Legolas paused, smiling as Pippin seemed to calm a bit. Keeping his voice low and soothing, he continued. "Long ago, when Mirkwood was still known as Greenwood the Great, there was a young mother, a she-elf, who wandered those woods with her infant son, deep in the forest and far from the palace. Believing the woods safe, as this was before Darkness had entered the forest of Greenwood and thus turning it into Mirkwood, she had taken her young son out for a walk and had gotten lost. As night fell, darkness consumed the forest and the frightened she-elf found herself surrounded by danger. A pack of hungry wolves had caught her scent and had tracked her to a clearing, blocking her escape. As they drew ever near to her and her child, the mother cried out to the Valer, asking that her son be spared. The growling beasts closed in and the mother despaired, losing hope as she realized that she was helpless to protect that which was most dear to her. But then, as if in answer to her plea, a dark shape fell swiftly from the sky and picked her up, a pouncing wolf just barely missing her. The mother screamed, terrified that some other, more fiendish beast had captured her.

"Fear not, elf-mother." The creature said, its voice gentle and soothing and she gazed up in awe to discover that it was a giant bird that had carried her to safety and in its sharp eyes she saw not malice, but tenderness and wisdom. The large bird flew them to the safety of the city, setting her and the baby gently down just outside the doors of the palace.

"I am in your debt for eternity." The mother swore to the bird, who merely shook its head.

"I am called Gwaihir the Windlord." It told her in its gentle voice. "And I will be there always, if a wood elf is in need."

"I thank you my friend." the mother said. "And my son thanks you as well."

"And so Gwaihir flew away." Legolas concluded. "But to this day, if ever a wood elf is in need, it is said that Gwaihir will appear, forever ready to help. So you see, my small friend, no matter how hopeless it seems or how much we despair, help is always out there to give us hope."

"It was a nice story, Legolas." Pippin yawned. "Have you ever seen Gwaihir?"

Legolas smiled, lost in memory. "Once, Pippin, in my hour of greatest need he appeared. But that is a story for another time."

Weary with exhaustion, the hobbit finally succumbed to sleep, the soft sounds of his slumber filling the cell.

"Have you called that big bird of yours yet, Elf?" Aragorn mused quietly. 

"I am sure he is busy helping those truly in need." Legolas grinned.

"Really? What do you call this? Amras will arrive back any day now and he will not be a happy Elf." 

Legolas frowned. "And I will never forgive myself if harm comes to any of you."

"Legolas," Aragorn began, "we have sworn, by our lives OR by our deaths, to keep that Ring from evil and to destroy it." His gaze was fierce. "We each meant those vows. You cannot tell Amras the location of the Ring, no matter what happens."

"I know." Legolas sighed. "I meant my vow as well. Will you forgive me what I must do?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas. If I must die to save my people, than that is the destiny I choose."

"And I." Boromir echoed from the darkness.

"Ai, the same goes for me." Gimli whispered. "If by our death, Middle Earth is saved, then so be it."

Legolas managed a smile. "So we resist, until the end?"

"Until the end." The others echoed in unison.

"Or," Boromir added, "until we are rescued."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"Is this where they were captured?" Amras demanded as they entered a clearing at Parth Galen.

Ugluk nodded, shrinking away in fear of the angered Elf. "This is the clearing."

"Search for the largest tree!" Amras shouted the order. "And be quick about it!"

As the Orcs dispersed to search, Amras eyed the grotesque bodies of dead Orcs that littered the ground of the clearing. Dozen upon dozens of bodies, each in varying stages of decay. The air around them was filled with the stench of death and Amras breathed in deeply, savoring the scent, a scent that he found very appealing. Death and pain had always been an obsession of his. He sat back on his steed and gazed at the surrounding trees, his eyes expertly searching until they finally rested on one tree, its peak towering high above all the others.

"There." he said quietly to Ugluk. "There is the tree. Those fool Orcs should have spotted it before me!" With a growl, he spurred his horse into action, galloping into the trees and down the hill until finally resting next to the large tree. Dismounting, he landed lightly on the ground, eyes surveying the earth below him. He smirked as he found what he was looking for…dried Orc blood stained the grass just below the tree. "This is it." 

"I will scale it myself, sir." Ugluk offered, moving towards the tree. Amras waved him off, irritated.

"It would entertain me to see you haul yourself up that tree, you fat oaf, but we do not have time for that. I will retrieve the Ring myself." he sneered.

"Yes lord." Ugluk scowled, his eyes narrowing as Amras expertly scaled the large tree. Climbing slowly, the Elf inspected each possible hiding place, becoming more irritated as each proved fruitless. Reaching the top, his anger flared.

"Impossible!" he growled. "He would not dare lie to me!" As he climbed down, he glared at the Orcs. "Cut them down! Cut them all down and find me that Ring!"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Frodo impatiently circled the clearing where the Ents talked, looking once again at the group to see if a decision had been reached. As before, the Ents continued their slow talks, completely impervious to the nervousness and irritability radiating from those who watched them. Walking back to Sam, he sat down heavily on a log and sighed. 

"It has been days and yet they still talk!" he complained in frustration.

"Fear not, Frodo." Gandalf said quietly. "I sense that their discussion has drawn to an end." 

Frodo and Sam sat up quickly as the Ents suddenly ceased talking. They watched the large creatures disperse, their eyes wide with anticipation. Gandalf also stood to greet Treebeard, frowning as the expression on the Ent's face.

"You have decided, then?" Gandalf asked.

Treebeard nodded, the gesture showering the hobbits with fallen leaves. "Hoom, hmm! A decision has been reached. The Ents, "Treebeard said, his voice apologetic, "will not wage war against Saruman."

"But why?" Frodo all, but shouted, shocked at the decision. "We have waited for days while you talked and that is what you decide? To sit back and do nothing?"

Gandalf sighed. "Frodo…"

"No Gandalf." Frodo interrupted. "Saruman is evil and the Ents have the power to stop him, yet they do nothing." He turned away in anger. "We have wasted days here while our friends sit in a dungeon and it has all been in vain."

Treebeard looked truly saddened by the hobbit's wrath. "I did try, little hobbit. The Ents are now few and I am afraid I do not carry as much authority as I once did."

Frodo's expression softened alittle. "I am sorry Treebeard. I know it is not your fault. I am just worried about the others."

"We will find a way to save them, Mister Frodo. Gandalf has a plan, right Gandalf?" Sam asked hopefully.

Gandalf nodded. "We will simply walk in and get them. I know where the dungeons are located."

"We walk in and get them?" Sam repeated. "Well, why did I not think of that? It will be so simple." he said, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I admit I had hoped for a diversion." Gandalf apologized. "But I have a masking spell we can use. To uninterested eyes, we will appear as Orcs."

"Uninterested eyes?" Frodo asked.

"Yes. Close inspection will allow them to see through the spell."

"Well," Treebeard said happily. "Perhaps I can help you after all. I have a collection of old Orc gear which you will be able to use."

Sam looked at him. "You have Orc gear? Where did you get it?"

"Hoom, hmm! Why, from Orcs, of course. They tried to chop my trees and I stomped them. But I have a nice collection of their gear."

"A disguise would help the illusion." Gandalf said. "We will gladly accept what help you can give us."

"Then come, friends, and see what I have."

* * * * * * * * * * 

"The Ring is not here." Ugluk stammered fearfully, refusing to meet the steadfast glare of the angry Elf.

"He lied to me." Amras whispered, his low voice menacing. Ugluk shrank back, determined to put as much space between himself and Amras. "That smug Prince dared defy me!" His eyes narrowed. "He will pay for his treachery!"

"Your orders, lord?" Ugluk asked.

"We return to Isengard at once. I have prisoners to kill and an Elf to torture." Amras growled.

"Yes, my lord." Ugluk acknowledged, grateful for the opportunity to get away from the Elf. Begrudgingly, he had to admit to himself that this was one Elf that deserved his fear. Summoning his army with a loud grunt, Ugluk turned and awaited Amras's command.

"Do you want to taste man flesh?" Amras yelled to the Orcs.

"Ai!" They answered in unison.

"Move swiftly," Amras said, "and I promise you man flesh, straight from the bone as he dies in your grasp! Back to Isengard!"

* * * * * * * * * *

"My helmet is too big!" Sam complained. "I cannot see."

"Shhh!" Gandalf whispered. "Better too big than too small."

"This will never work." Frodo said, from their hiding spot at the edge of the forest. "We look nothing like Orcs."

"We need not look like them. We only need to give off the impression that we are Orcs. The spell will do the rest." Gandalf assured him.

Sam gazed out at the now baron forest floor. "I wish Treebeard had come with us. He should know what Saruman has done to his forest and to his trees."

Gandalf looked sadly at the devastation, trees uprooted or cut down. "It would pain him greatly to see this. These trees were his friends. If the Ents truly knew how evil Saruman could be, perhaps they would not have declined our request for help."

"Look!" Frodo said quickly. "A large group of Orcs approach, down the path."

"This is our chance." Gandalf said. "We can join their ranks at the end and follow them into Isengard."

"Follow the Orcs?" Sam gulped. "It sounded like such a good plan when you explained it, but now that we actually have to join Orcs, I am not so sure."

"Fear not, Samwise Gamgee, for our identities will be masked by the spell." Gandalf said. Raising his staff, he muttered a few quick words that Sam did not catch. "There, it is done. When they pass, follow my lead, but stay out of sight of the Orcs."

Frodo and Sam nodded. "And they will believe we are Orcs?" Sam asked again.

Gandalf nodded. "Just do not give them a reason to inspect you too closely."

"Oh great." Sam moaned.

"Shhh!" Frodo cautioned. "They near."

The three ducked quickly into the safety of the trees, watching the group as they passed.

"Was that an Elf?" Frodo asked, bewildered, as the leader of the group rode past on a midnight black steed.

"It was." Gandalf nodded, his eyes narrowing. "One that I know well. It does not surprise me to find him in league with Saruman."

They watched in silence as the rest of the Orcs marched by, a feeling of dread building in Sam as he watched the beasts. As the last one passed, Gandalf moved. "Quickly now, join the back."

They hurriedly crept out of the trees, watching closely to be sure no one noticed their movements. Falling into step behind the army, they breathed a small sigh of relief.

"We did it." Sam whispered.

Gandalf regarded him solemnly. "That, Samwise, was only the beginning."

Sam nodded, his anxiety growing as each step took them closer to Isengard.

* * * * * * * * * * *********************************************************

A/N: Well, at least it's not another cliffhanger, right? As always, please take the time to Review. It only takes a minute and it makes me soooooooooo happy :-) And a happy author will try her very best to update soon! (just a hint, more yummy Elf torture is on the way!)

Hey! Do not make me mind-whammy you to get you to Review! closes eyes and thinks very hard "you WILL review, you WILL review" There, consider yourself mind-whammied!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Blah Blah, I own nothing. See Chapter One.

A/N: 100 REVIEWS!!!! WOO-HOO!!! Does Happy Dance! 100 Reviews was my goal and I am so psyched that I actually reached it!!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It is nice to know that this story is being read. I never would have thought I'd get 100 reviews. (I guess that mind-whammy actually worked--Wow! I must have mystical powers…)

Sorry again for the long period of time between updates. I start off thinking I'm going to get a chapter done really quickly and then it takes me longer than I thought. I hope you guys don't mind the wait too much…

Anyway, on with the story…

************************************************************************

Chapter Ten

The Tower of Orthanc grew steadily nearer as the column of Orcs marched throughout the rest of that day. Sam and Frodo struggled to keep up with the larger Orcs, breathing heavily and weary with exhaustion. Gandalf, for whom the journey was much easier, watched the two with concern. Subtlety was their only hope for gaining entrance into Isengard and should the hobbits falter, they would no longer remain inconspicuous.

"Steady lads." he whispered, his voice barely audible. "We are very near now, it will not be much longer.

The hobbits wearily nodded their understanding as they continued to trudge along. True to his word, they did reach the outskirts of Isengard not too much later and as the Orc army slowed their pace, much to the relief of the hobbits, Gandalf marveled at the changes in the formerly beautiful place. Gone were the once immaculately kept Gardens, as he knew they would be for he had witnessed their destruction from atop Orthanc Tower. Still, to see the remains up close brought a sadness to his heart. If those gardens had been a symbol of goodness and light, then their destruction only reinforced the darkness that had consumed Isengard. Gone also were the trees that had once stood so proudly along the path leading to the tower. As had happened at the outskirts of Fangorn Forest, the trees had been ripped from the ground by their roots and left to die next to the gaping holes in the ground that had once nourished them. It was a senseless act and Gandalf could not help but think again that the Ents truly were not fully aware of the extent of Saruman's evil. Gandalf shuddered as a chilled wind blew around them. Isengard had become the epitaph of evil, rivaling perhaps even Mordor. The one that obtained the Ring first would be the one to claim control over everything. Saruman had indeed become a formidable rival for Sauron. 

Frodo and Sam also gaped at their surroundings as they marched, though they knew not just how bright and beautiful a place it could be and thus did not feel the ache of loss that Gandalf felt. They did, however, see its potential, beneath the fires and soot that masked its glory. As the army neared the tower, Orc and goblin activity increased and the three became more nervous as scrutinizing eyes turned their way. Averting their own eyes, they avoided all contact, instead trying to fade into the realm on inconspicuty. Managing, to their immense relief, to reach the doors of Orthanc unchallenged, they came to a half with the rest and waited.

Craning their necks, Sam and Frodo struggled to see the dark haired elf as he dismounted his horse, gesturing angrily at a very familiar looking Orc. A chill crept through Frodo as he recognized Ugluk, the leader of the group that had attacked them in the clearing. Unconsciously, he hid himself behind the Orc in front of him, momentarily forgetting that the spell masked their identities. The Elf continued his angry tirade at the Orc leader before abruptly turning and stalking into the tower. Frodo was surprised to see the Orc's eyes narrow perceptively as he glared at the retreating elf. Finally he faced his squad.

"Man flesh will be yours in the morn!" he shouted, earning some shouts of disaproval. 

"Amras promised it upon return!" An Orc near Frodo yelled, earning a glare from Ugluk.

"Complain again and we will feast on you instead." Ugluk warned, causing the other Orc to slink away. Ugluk growled again and the Orcs dispersed, a fair number of them still grumbling about the denied man flesh.

"Come." Gandalf urged them, leading them into the tower. "We must find the others quickly. I have a feeling that they are to provide the promised man-flesh tomorrow morning."

Sam paled. "They would eat Strider and Boromir?"

Gandalf nodded. "The Orcs will eat almost anything, but the flesh of men and elves is their desired treat."

"I feel ill." Sam groaned and Frodo agreed.

"That makes two of us. Gandalf, where are the dungeons?"

"Many levels below us. But we must use caution so as to remain unchallenged." he led them to a small, dark stairwell and Sam suddenly found himself feeling slightly claustrophobic, something that was very unusual for a hobbit. As he peered into the eerie passage, he could not help but think that the stairs descended for miles upon miles and the walls almost appeared to be closing in on them, threatening to crush them to death.

"It is an illusion, my friend." Frodo assured him, aware of the other hobbit's misgivings. "The walls are not going to crush us."

Sam steadied his breathing. "I know.  


"The Orcs might though." Frodo added, smiling as Sam paled once again.

Quietly, they descended stair after stair, going deeper underground. The air became damp and stale and the torches that lit the passage threw off ominous shadows, causing Sam to jump at every flicker.

"I would not wish anyone to come to a place as evil as this." he muttered to himself, wishing he were instead back at the Shire, where the air was fresh and the sun shone brightly. And the walls were not trying to crush him!

Frodo stopped quickly, his expression tense. "Gandalf, someone is coming up the stairs."

"Hide!" Gandalf urged.

* * * * * * * * * *

"You!" Amras growled, throwing open the cell door with a thunderous bang, causing the occupants to jump. Legolas quickly stood in challenge as the furious elf fixed him with an angry glare. "You dare lie to me?"

"Amras," Legolas began calmly, his hands raised in a gesture of compliance, "I could not tell you where it was."

The other elf moved quickly, quicker than even Legolas had ever seen and landed a hard punch to the younger elf's jaw, the force knocking Legolas to the ground. "You could not tell me?" he yelled at the dazed prince, his rage increasing. "You dare not tell me?" he yelled again, emphasizing each word with a brutally well placed kick, causing Legolas to wince it pain. "I will make you tell me! Chain the rest up!" Amras screamed at the Orcs who stood just outside the door. "The Prince and I are going to have a chat." Two Orcs grabbed the dazed Legolas and followed Amras out, while the others rushed the remaining prisoners and secured them to the wall. 

Legolas was dragged to an empty adjacent cell and thrown roughly to the hard stone floor. He struggled briefly to stand up, but the effort proved in vain as Amras stormed into the cell and kicked him in the head, dropping him back to the floor.

"You think you are so smart, so brave, little Prince." Amras sneered as Legolas glared up at him, slightly worried at the other's immense anger. "I will get what I want from you." Amras promised, his smile sadistic. "I will make you tell me."

"I cannot." Legolas mumbled, wincing slightly at the pain it caused in his jaw.

"Then your precious comrades will suffer for your impudence! I warned you, Legolas. May their deaths forever be on your conscience!"

Legolas turned white. "If you harm them, I will never tell you. That is my vow."

"I will not be the one hurting them, insolent Prince. Ugluk will," Amras gestured to the Orc in the room, "when he peels the flesh from their writhing bodies and feeds them to his army. You have until first light to save them and tell me what I want to know."

"You would still kill them, even after I told you." Legolas scoffed. "I will not dishonor their lives by giving you the Ring."

Amras considered him, then smiled. "We shall see what you have to say in the morning, when you are forced to watch them die. I think we will begin with that annoying Dwarf." Amras paused and looked pointedly at Ugluk, who swiftly grabbed hold of the stunned elf. "But before I leave you to consider their fate, I will give you a reminder of yours." He withdrew a phial from his pocket, the swirling red liquid immediately recognizable. 

"Amras…" Legolas began, his wide eyes fixed on the phial.

"You recognize this, Legolas?" Amras taunted, approaching with his dagger drawn. "Do not move and I will not have to cut you much." he ordered, running the sharp blade lightly over the elf's skin, leaving a small red trail in its wake. Legolas winced slightly as he continued to stare at the object Amras held.

"This is just a sample of what is to come, little Prince." he said, allowing a small drop of the Spiders Venom to fall into the cut. "I would tell you to consider that, but I do not believe you will be able to think clearly for the next hour or so." Amras smiled as Legolas's body began to tremble, the venom working its way through his bloodstream and causing his muscles to cramp. Legolas curled into a ball, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his jaw against the pain. "As I said before, the venom may not be fatal, but you will wish it was. Have a nice hour, Legolas, and a very contemplative night." With one last smile, he left the cell, followed by Ugluk, though their exit went unnoticed by Legolas as his body was consumed by agony.

* * * * * * * * * *

At Gandalf's urgent command, Sam threw himself down an adjacent tunnel, getting himself as flat against the wall as possible, and held his breath as two Orcs thundered past. He waited for a few tense moments before breathing a small sigh of relief. Emerging from his hiding spot, he joined Frodo and Gandalf on the stairs.

"That was close." Frodo remarked worriedly.

Gandalf agreed. "Too close. And the danger only increases the closer we get to the dungeons. We must be extremely cautious."

Frodo and Sam nodded, their eyes and ears alert as they continued descending the stairs. The sound of angry, gruff voices occasionally drifted up the stairs, causing the hobbits to tense up as they strained to listen, though each time no one appeared. After a strained journey, they finally reached the end of the stairs, emerging into a dimly lit antechamber, at the end of which was a thick wooden door. Gandalf cautiously tested the door.

"Locked." he grumbled.

Sam sighed. "Of course. That is just our luck. What do we do now?"

Gandalf raised his staff. "I will try a spell to open it." 

"No need." Frodo interrupted him quickly, his eyes searching for a place to hide. "Someone is opening it from the other side." He and Gandalf dashed quickly behind the large door as it swung open, hidden from view from those coming through it. Sam, however, was not so lucky as he found himself face to face with the angry dark-haired elf and to his absolute horror, Ugluk. Sam froze, his eyes wide with terror as the elf quit talking to the Orc beside him and fixed Sam with a frigid glare.

"What are you doing down here?" he inquired frigidly.

Sam stammered, shrinking back in fear. "I am here to guard the prisoners." 

From behind the safety of the door, Frodo and Gandalf held their breath as they waited anxiously for the elf to respond. Amras turned to stare at Ugluk.

"New guard, Ugluk?" he sneered. "Typical of your inept command that he be a cowering twerp." Ugluk bristled at the obvious rebuke in front of his 'soldier', as Amras waved Sam past. "Very well, guard. Perhaps in time you will gain some courage and become a real soldier." With a final sneer, he dismissed Sam and headed up the stairs. As if an afterthought, he turned back to Sam and grinned, an act which sent chills through him. "Do not concern yourself if the Prince screams. That venom I gave him should prove too much for even him to handle." That said, he turned and headed up the stairs, laughing softly to himself. Ugluk stared after Amras until he disappeared, then growled at Sam.

"Do not appear weak again, or I will kill you and feast on your bones."

"Yes sir." Sam managed to grunt as the Orc leader stalked from the chamber. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as the large beast's footsteps receded, willing his beating heart to remain in his chest. "I thought for certain I was doomed." he said as Gandalf and Frodo emerged from behind the heavy door.

"As did we." Frodo trembled. "I was certain they would see through the spell."

Gandalf shook his head. "They did not see through it because they did not want to. They have grown overconfident in their security."

Frodo smiled. "Well, we solved the problem with the door. It is open…now what?"

"I would say we have no more time for subtlety. Let us rely on surprise instead. Draw your weapons and we will rush the guards." Gandalf commanded.

Sam frowned. "Rush the guards? That does not sound wise."

Frodo grinned at his nervous friend. 'Wise or not, I would trust Gandalf's council with my life. I say we do it. What say you Sam? Let us achieve a heroic deed."

Sam tried to grin in response, only to have it come out as a grimace. "I will follow you no matter what, Mister Frodo. I just wish it was not into an Orc dungeon."

"That is the spirit." Gandalf said. "On three…one…two…three!"

* * * * * * * * * * 

Aragorn craned his neck as he tried to catch a glimpse of the room outside their cell. "What in blazes is going on out there?" he wondered as a sudden commotion erupted.

Boromir shook his head. "I do not know, but it sounds as if a fight has broken out."

"Between the guards, no doubt." Gimli huffed. "They tend to fight over everything."

"They are probably arguing over who gets to eat us first." Boromir scoffed. "Let them argue. Perhaps they will kill each other and we can escape this place."

"Did someone wish for escape?" A small, though instantly recognizable voice asked through the cell door. Its occupants looked at each other in shock.

"Frodo?" Merry called out tentatively. "Is that you?"

"None other." Frodo answered happily. "And Sam and Gandalf as well."

"Gandalf?" Aragorn shouted in surprise. "Alive?"

"Of course." Gandalf said, appearing suddenly into view, looking a bit disheveled. "Did you expect otherwise?" The jingling of keys was heard, along with the wizard's soft cursing. "Too many blasted keys!" he muttered to himself, before finally finding the correct one. With a satisfying 'clank' the lock was undone and the door swung open, revealing a triumphant looking Gandalf. "I do believe it is time you left this place."

"You have no idea how happy we are to see you." Boromir laughed as Frodo struggled to unlock his chains.

Frodo grinned in response. "You should be, you are on tomorrow's breakfast menu. There will be many disappointed Orcs when they discover you gone."

Sam stood by the door, nervously keeping watch. "Speaking of Orcs, should we not get out of here quickly?"  


"Yes," Gandalf agreed, frowning as he looked around. "Where is Legolas?"

Aragorn absently rubbed his wrists where the chains had been. "In the adjacent cell." he said, leading the way out of the room.

"What happened to the guards?" Merry asked, his eyes resting on the unconscious bodies of two Orcs, piled in a heap in the corner.

Frodo laughed. "Gandalf knocked them out with his walking staff."

"It's apparently not just for walking, but a weapon as well." Sam smiled.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn shouted suddenly. "Bring those keys. Legolas does not look well."

Gandalf hurriedly searched for a key as Aragorn stared into the cell. Legolas lay inside, curled into a ball on the cold stone floor, his jaw clenched against some unseen pain. "Legolas?" he called to his friend. "Can you hear me?" The elf made no response, which only increased Aragorn's anxiety.

Boromir looked into the chamber. "Spider's Venom." he said worriedly, instantly recognizing the effects from his experience with the poison. 

"Spiders Venom?" Gandalf frowned. "How in blazes did he come into contact with a spider?"

Boromir shook his head. "He did not. Amras has devised a serum, using the venom from a spider. Very unpleasant stuff, I can vouch for that. Fortunately, it is not fatal to elves."

"Fatal or not," Aragorn interrupted impatiently, "we need to get him out of there so we can get out of here!"

Gandalf tried his last key, turning a sympathetic gaze towards Aragorn when it failed to work. "We do not have a key to that cell." he apologized. "We only have the keys that the guards carried. Amras must have this door's key with him."

"No key?" Aragorn repeated, startled. "We will not leave him here. We must find another way to open this door!"

"There may be a way." Gandalf said, raising his staff. "I will try a spell to open the door. Stand back."

As the others stood back, out of harms way, Gandalf began muttering his spell. At the conclusion, he pushed out with his hands, propelling an unseen force at the door. With a loud bang, which echoed unendingly throughout the chamber, Gandalf and the others were forcefully thrown backwards. 

"Nice spell." Boromir groaned, landing in a painful heap on top of Gimli. 

"Get off me!" Gimli growled, hurling the man off him. "You are as heavy as a troll!"

"That was not from my spell." Gandalf said, picking himself up off the floor. Rubbing a bruised side, he stared at the intact, undamaged door. "This door has been enchanted against all magic. It will not open until its Master bids it to."

Aragorn looked at him. "What does that mean? We cannot open it?"

Gandalf nodded. "No key will open this door. No magic will open this door. It will remain locked until Saruman opens it."

"Saruman!" Gimli growled. "I will rip his head off and spit down his neck!"

"As much as we would all like to do that, Master Dwarf, we have a problem. We cannot free Legolas and I fear that blast will alert Saruman to our presence.

"Go." the croaked command came from within the cell.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried. "My friend, are you alright?"

Legolas struggled on the floor, determined to stand. As the venom faded from his bloodstream, his muscles continued their small tremors, making his attempts difficult. Finally getting to his feet, he grimaced as he made his way to the door. "I am well, Aragorn. But hear me, you must go."

Aragorn shook his head. "We will not, my friend. We will not leave you behind."

Legolas fixed him with a pained stare. "You must Aragorn!" he said forcefully. "Amras will know you are here. He will be coming soon."

"Aragorn," Gandalf said from behind him. "We have to go."

"You would leave him?" Aragorn shouted, twirling around to face the wizard, anger etched on his face. "You would leave him here to suffer?"

Gandalf returned his glare. "Yes. To save Middle Earth, I would." he sighed. "We will come back for you Legolas." he said to the elf, who managed a nod.

"I know." 

"We are leaving?" Merry asked, shocked. "Just like that? We leave him here?"

"To face that monster?" Pippin added. "No. I cannot do that."

"And neither can I!" Merry agreed. "Legolas has saved our lives more times than we can count. We will not abandon him."

"Yes." Legolas commanded. "You will." his breath caught as another wave of agony flowed through him, letting him know with a vengeance that the poison had not completely dissipated. "You will save Middle Earth, as is your duty." 

"Legolas…" Gimli tried, only to be interrupted.

"Gimli, no. No arguments. Just go." Legolas sighed.

"We must hurry." Gandalf cautioned. Aragorn nodded.

"We will go."

"Aragorn, no!" Boromir shouted.

Aragorn nodded. "We will go." he said again. "We will retrieve the Ring. And then we will return to retrieve you, my friend." his face apologetic, he faced Legolas once more. "I do not want to leave you behind."

"I know. But you must." Legolas managed a small grin. "I can handle Amras. He fears me, I am sure of it. Probably knows I can beat him with one hand bound behind my back." 

Aragorn managed a smile of his own, though it was halfhearted and heavy. "You could beat him with both hands bound behind your back, my friend."

"That would be a benefit." Legolas smirked. "Because I have a feeling they both will be."

"Legolas," Gandalf said softly. "Where will we find the Ring?"

"Go back to Parth Galen." Legolas advised. "Pippin can find it from there."

"I can?" Pippin repeated, looking uncertain.

Legolas nodded. "You can. It will become clear once you reach Parth Galen."

Aragorn locked eyes with the elf. "Take care, my friend."

"You as well."

"Aragorn," Boromir said softly, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We must go." Nodding, Aragorn finally turned to leave, following the others as they ran for the stairs. 

"We will be back, Elf." Gimli promised, before disappearing from view.

"I know you will." Legolas whispered. "I know you will." Trembling, he sank slowly to the floor as the poison made itself known, stabs of pain still shooting through his body. Fighting off waves of nausea and despair, Legolas gave in to the agony, willing himself into a healing sleep. His last conscious thoughts were of his friends, and his desperate wish that they escape Isengard safely.

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Oh, I can hear it now…how could you leave Legolas there? Well, just trust me…it is all part of my master plan. And yes, there will be a tad more Elf torture in the future…hehe. grins evilly. Me likes to hurt the Elf…its all in good fun, of course :-)

Um…oh yeah…please review :-) (consider yourselves still mind-whammied from the previous chapter and do your duty.)


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Do I kick ass or what!!! Two updates in less than one week! This is definitely a new record for me :-) I wrote this chapter at work, while I was supposed to be working. :-) I love goofing off at work. Hope you all enjoy!!! (Oh, but don't get used to this whole 'timely update' thing…I'm sure I'll get back to my normal self soon :-)

And on with the story…

************************************************************************

Chapter Eleven

"We should not have left him." Aragorn muttered miserable for what seemed the hundredth time. Their escape from Isengard had proved uneventful, Gandalf's cloaking spell making it possible for them to walk out unchallenged. As they rushed away, each member could not help but feel an ache in his heart as their thoughts remained fixed on the one they had left behind. As they neared the border of Fangorn Forest, Aragorn only seemed to voice that which they all believed. They should not have left him there.

"We did not have a choice, lad." Gimli said sadly. "Not one of us wanted to leave him behind, but we have a duty to our people and to Middle Earth."

"And what of our duty to each other?" Aragorn snapped. "Does that count for nothing?"

"Aragorn," Boromir began calmly, "it was what he wanted. You would have had us do the same if it were you instead. And you would have understood when we left, just as he does."

Aragorn sighed. "I know. Let us retrieve the Ring as quickly as possible so that we may return to free him."

"Our journey will be a swift one." Gandalf said. "I have horses for us in the forest. We will reach Parth Galen sooner than you think."

They followed Gandalf into the forest, walking deep within its dark confines. Emerging into a small clearing, they spotted four striking white horses.

"Hoom, hmmm!" A booming voice greeted them. "So you have returned then?"

All but Gandalf, Sam and Frodo whirled around, their eyes searching for the newcomer. Hands strayed to their weapons as their gaze fell upon a peculiar form.

"Talking tree?" Boromir whispered to Aragorn.

Aragorn nodded. "Talking tree."

"Good. I was afraid that venom had harmed my mind."

"That still remains to be seen." laughed Aragorn.

"Funny."

Meanwhile, Gandalf greeted the newcomer warmly. "Treebeard, my friend, it is good to see you." he was saying as Sam and Frodo rushed up to hug the large tree.

"They all seem very friendly." Boromir observed.

"Indeed." Aragorn agreed.

"Hoom, hmmm!" Treebeard answered, smiling down at the hobbits. "It is good to see you well. I was afraid you would not return." He gestured to the horses. "I have kept your horses safe for you, as you requested of me."

Gandalf inclined his head in gratitude. "We appreciate all of the help you have given us, Treebeard. The Orc gear did well in hiding our identities."

Treebeard beamed. "I am pleased to have assisted you."

Gandalf grew quiet, lost in thought, as he debated whether or not to tell the Ent of Saruman's betrayal.

"We have seen much on our journey to Isengard." he began slowly.

"Oh?" Treebeard frowned slightly.

"Yes." Sam added. "Much destruction. It was horrible."

"Destruction of what?" Treebeard asked, confused.

"Of the trees." Sam blurted out before Frodo clamped a hand tightly over his mouth. Sam gave his friend a puzzled look, confused by his actions.

"The trees," Frodo whispered, "were his friends." 

Sam's eyes grew wide with understanding as Treebeard stammered. "The trees?" he repeated softly.

"Treebeard, my friend," Gandalf said sadly, "Saruman's army has destroyed all of the trees at the border of Fangorn."

"And all of the trees in Isengard." Sam added mournfully, tears welling up in his eyes.

"All of the trees?" Treebeard asked in shock. "Curse him! Many of those trees were my friends, creatures I have known from nut and acorn! Many had voices of their own that are lost forever now. And there are wastes of stump and bramble where once there were singing groves. I have been idle. I have let things slip. It must stop!"

"We are sorry." Gandalf told him. "But the Ents need to know of Saruman's betrayal of the trees."

"The Ents had no quarrel with him." Treebeard growled, his sorrow fueling his fury. "Hoom, hmmm! But we do now. I bid you a safe journey, my friends." he said, turning abruptly to leave. "I must go now and speak with the other Ents."

"What do you think they will do?" Pippin wondered as he watched the large being disappear into the thick of the forest.

"That remains unknown, Pippin." Gandalf answered, mounting his striking white horse. "Perhaps the Ents will finally go to war."

"We could use their help." Boromir commented, reaching down to help Gimli onto his horse.

"I refuse to ride on that beast." The Dwarf huffed stubbornly.

Boromir smiled. "It will be a long walk, Master Dwarf. And the sooner we find the Ring, the sooner we can return for Legolas."

"Blasted Elf, forcing me to ride atop a horse!" he took hold of Boromir's hand, pulling himself onto the horse behind the man. "But do not expect me to hold on around your waist, human." he growled, a smirk on his face.

Boromir feigned a disappointed look. "Well, you just dashed my dreams, but I will try to survive."

Aragorn laughed as he helped Frodo onto his horse, Sam joining Gandalf on his. Merry and Pippin stared up at the remaining horse, doubtful expressions on their faces. "You expect us to ride that?" Pippin asked, astonished. "It will kill us."

"The horse will protect you, young hobbits. He will not allow you to fall off." Gandalf assured them. "Do hang on tightly though."

"How do you expect us to get on him?" Merry asked. "He is taller than the two of us together."

Gandalf muttered a few elvish words and the horse bent down, allowing the hobbits to climb onto his back.

"Smart horse." Merry admitted.

Pippin laughed. "Smarter than you, Merry."

"Quiet, Pip." Merry rolled his eyes.

Gandalf called for their attention. "Let us ride swiftly. The fate of Middle Earth depends on us."

"And the fate of Legolas." Aragorn added grimly.

"Shadowfax." Gandalf whispered to his horse, who raised its head to listen. "Take us to Parth Galen quickly, my friend, and we will forever be in your debt."

Shadowfax whinnied in understanding and with a final snort, took off at a fast gallop, followed by the others. Reaching the edge of the forest, they burst from the trees into the plains, their speed increasing until their surroundings became a blur as the fellowship, minus one, headed off in search of the Ring.

* * * * * * * * * * 

Legolas had never been so sick in his entire long life. As he lay on the floor, the room spinning madly out of control in front of his eyes, he fought off waves of nausea. Jolts of fire assaulted every nerve, his muscles spasming and trembling painfully. He closed his eyes in an effort to block out the spinning as another agonized cry escaped from his lips. His cheeks flamed red with embarrassment, as he could almost sense the unseen eyes watching him light up at his display of weakness. He had vowed not to make a sound when Amras and Saruman had stormed into his cell, furious at the escape of the others. The two inept guards had already been swiftly dealt with by Ugluk, their heads separated from their bodies in a gruesome way. After the Orcs had been dispatched, Legolas had found himself to be the center of their brutal attentions. Amras had been thorough in his ministrations, each blow to his bruised and battered body had been meticulously placed to cause Legolas as much pain as possible. Yet, he had not cried out. And he had not cried out when the cruel whips had begun to fall across his bare skin, opening up wicked, bleeding gashes. They had lashed out at him for hours, taking out their anger and frustration on their only remaining prisoner. In the midst of the beatings Legolas had had the strange thought that if he had blurted out the exact location of the Ring, it still would not have placated their anger enough to cease the abuse. Finally, a frustrated Amras stayed the whips and scowled down at the bloodied, yet defiant Prince.

"You will suffer greatly, Little Prince." he had promised.

"Promises, promises." Legolas had muttered, looking up at the elf through swollen eyes. "I should not be the one to suffer for you ineptness, Amras." Legolas had to admit, in retrospect, that he was mildly surprised at just how sarcastic he could be, even after his entire body was bloodied and aching. He had received a swift kick to his side for his comment, as he had expected.

"You have had experience with the Spiders Venom, Legolas." Amras had growled, his anger still boiling. "That was just a small dose. We will see how you like a much larger dose." And before Legolas could resist, his body exhausted from its ordeal, he had felt Amras pour the hot red liquid into one of the open gashes on his stomach. The poison had entered his bloodstream quickly, the effects of the larger dose had been much worse than he had anticipated. Amras and Saruman had left the cell laughing as Legolas had curled into a tight ball to ward off the pain. An anguished and surprised cry had escaped as the force of the pain overwhelmed him, causing him to clamp his jaw tightly together to keep any other sounds from escaping. He had vowed not to let them hear him suffer and he had done his best, but he was not able to stop every sound. That had been hours ago and the effects of the poison were still just as sever. He shoved his fist into his mouth as another wave of pain shot through his body, desperate to keep from crying out. As the pain receded, he withdrew his fist, not surprised to discover that he had drawn blood. Sighing softly, he shut his eyes tightly again as the room continued to revolve sickeningly around him.

* * * * * * * * * *

"You gave him too much." Saruman observed wryly, watching the writhing form on the floor with interest.

"Nonsense." Amras argued. "It is not fatal to him and he must realize just how precarious his situation is." he smiled as the Prince shoved his fist into his mouth to stay a cry of pain. "He is close to breaking."

Saruman frowned. "You believe so? This one is willful and stubborn. No…I do not believe you will break him this easily."

Amras narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze away from the elf to glare at Saruman. "Everyone breaks, Saruman. Some are just more fun than others."

"You have plans for him then? I need that Ring quickly."

"You will get your precious Ring, wizard, do not worry." Amras assured him. "When he discovers what I have created for him, he will beg to give you the Ring."

"You can not kill him until I have that Ring in my possession."

Amras inclined his head. "As you wish. But when you have it, the Prince is mine."

* * * * * * * * * *

Treebeard walked slowly out into the baron wasteland that lie at the edge of his forest. Gaping holes blotted the landscape…holes where his friends had once proudly stood. A pained roar escaped from his throat, echoed by the grieving Ents that surrounded him.

"What they said was true." Treebeard mourned. "Some time ago I began to wonder how Orcs dared to pass through my woods so freely. Only lately did I guess that Saruman was to blame and yet I did nothing. He has been spying on me, discovering my secrets. He and his foul folk are making havoc now. They are felling trees--good trees. Some of the trees they just cut down and leave to rot, but most are hewn up and carried off to feed the fires of Orthanc. We have seen the smoke rising from Isengard for many days, and yet we did nothing." Treebeard gazed intensely at his fellow Ents and they were surprised to see the flicker of green fire in his eyes. "I will stop it!" he boomed. "And you shall come with me!" The Ents roared their agreement, their voices booming.

"If Saruman wants a war," Treebeard yelled, "then the Ents will give him one."

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas was jolted from a pained sleep by a thunderous roar from above. He took a deep, calming breath as a wave of nausea assaulted him, then subsided. The poison was slowly working its way out of his system, much to his relief. Another boom echoed through the chamber, breaking chunks of rock and dirt loose from the ceiling and Legolas covered himself as it rained down on him, covering him in soot.

'What is going on up there?' Legolas wondered to himself. 'It sounds as if the whole place is going to come down on top of me!' 

He made his way to the door and peered out of the barred window, shocked to discover that he was entirely alone in the eerie dungeon. Another rumble was heard as he spotted his guards retreating quickly up the stairs leading out of the dungeon.

"Hey!" Legolas shouted. "Get me out of here!"

Sudden pained, inhuman squeals echoed from the stairwell and when Amras appeared, his sword coated in blood, Legolas understood why.

"Cowardice Orcs." Amras sneered, wiping the blood away. "Always deserting their post and running away."

Another explosion covered Legolas in more soot and rock as the foundation trembled. Amras looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "I think they may actually bring this place down." he observed.

"Who?" Legolas asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Amras faced him, a smirk on his face. "It would appear as if the illustrious Saruman has made an enemy of the Ents. I warned him against killing those trees so needlessly."

"The Ents?"

"Feisty creatures, those Ents. And perfectly capable of destroying this place. Saruman has failed, which is why we are getting out of here." He muttered a few words in elvish and unlocked the door. "You are coming with me."

Legolas tensed as powerful arms seized him and the burning sensation of liquid once again assaulted his skin. "No more venom." he mumbled as a sudden weariness overcame him.

"Not venom this time, little Prince." Amras said softly, supporting the weight of the now unconscious elf. He easily picked him up and hoisted him over a shoulder. "Just a little sleeping potion. We must not give you the opportunity to escape. Not before you give me the Ring and make me the ruler of Middle Earth."

A deafening explosion rang through the chamber as Amras climbed the stairs, he and his prisoner making their way out of the dungeons and away from the doomed Isengard.

* * * * * * * * * *

The sun was slowly, lazily making its climb into the morning sky when the horses finally slowed, giving their riders a chance to see their surroundings for the first time since leaving Fangorn Forest. Pippin gazed in awe around him as the landscape became very familiar. They had been traveling non-stop for little over a day, yet to his surprise they had already reached the outskirts of Parth Galen, a journey that should have taken twice as many days.

"These horses are indeed the fastest in all Middle Earth." he commented to Merry, who nodded.

"We are truly blessed with their help."

"Let us hope that we find the Ring with the same ease." Boromir said, bringing his horse up next to theirs. 

"Have you figured it out yet, lad?" Gimli asked, peering around Boromir.

Pippin shook his head sadly. "No, Master Dwarf, I have not. I fear Legolas was mistaken in his belief that I could find it. He never once told me of its location."

"One can say much without ever saying a thing, young hobbit." Gandalf said kindly. "It will come to you in time."

Silently they rode up the hill leading to the clearing, the place where the first attack had occurred. Frodo once again spotted the remains of the fallen Orc soldiers, their lifeless corpses rotting and rittled with bite marks from passing animals. Bile rose in his throat. "What evil beings Orcs must be, to leave their dead unattended."

"Orcs do not value life." Gandalf explained. "They value death even less."

Frodo nodded, his eyes seeking out the horizon. The view was not as he remembered. When they reached the top of the hill he knew why.

"The trees." he heard Sam whisper. "They are gone."

It was a scene familiar to them all, for they had seen it twice before. The trees that had once dotted the hillside were gone, cut down at the base of their trunks.

"Why?" Frodo could not help but wonder. "Destruction follows the Orcs wherever they go."

"The Ring." Aragorn explained. "Legolas said that he hid it in a tree. They could not find it."

"So they cut them all down?" Frodo asked in disgust. Aragorn only nodded.

"If they could not find it," Pippin groaned, "then neither shall we."

"He is right." said Merry. "If it truly was hidden in one of those trees, the Orcs would have found it."

"Or," Boromir added, "it fell out when the tree fell and is lying somewhere on the ground.

Gimli huffed. "Perhaps it was not in a tree. Legolas only said that to divert the Orcs."

Aragorn dismounted, landing lightly on the ground. "We have no choice, we must hunt for it."

Following his lead, the others jumped to the ground and hiked through the trees, their eyes searching.

"It is no use." Sam moaned after hours had passed, to no avail. "It is lost forever. Perhaps it should remain where it is and Sauron will never find it."

"His Ringwraiths can sense it." Aragorn explained. "Keep searching."

Sam nodded, bending over to check the ground, when something suddenly attacked his head. "Ouch!" he cried, flailing out with his arms.

"Sam!" Frodo laughed. "The mother bird is back." 

"Sam has a new friend." Boromir joked as they gathered around the embarrassed hobbit.

"Make her leave me alone!" Sam wailed as the bird perched atop his head, chirping madly.

Gandalf bent forward, his gaze on the bird. "Odd. She speaks of Gwaihir."

"The Windlord?" Pippin asked, recognizing the name.

Gandalf started at the comment and he twirled around to face Pippin. "Where did you learn that name, Peregrine Took?" he demanded.

Pippin backed away slowly, surprised at the intensity in the wizard's eyes. "Legolas told me," he stammered, "when I could not sleep. Gwaihir comes to the wood elves if ever they are in need. Legolas has seen him." Pippin looked to the others, hoping that they could explain Gandalf's strange behavior, but they appeared just as confused as he.

"Bright lad!" Gandalf shouted, startling everyone. "Brilliant, cunning elf! I knew he would not let us down!"

"Gandalf." Aragorn asked, bewildered, "what are you talking about?"

"All is not lost, my dear Aragorn." Gandalf laughed with joy. "Legolas has given us hope." He smiled at the blank faces that stared back at him. "I know where the Ring is!"

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: So, have you figured it out yet? Does everyone know where the Ring is? I'm getting closer to wrapping this story up…only another five or so chapters to go :-) Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Your comments mean a great deal to me. And isn't everyone proud of me for updating so quickly? :-) I will do my best to have the next chapter posted in a couple of days.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Sorry again for the long period between updates…bet you all thought I'd update quickly after that last miracle (two updates in only one week…wow!) But alas, I seem to be back to my old 'slow' self. In my defense, I did suffer from a wicked bout of writers block, but I have been to the doctor and am now on antibiotics, so I hope to have that all cleared up soon :-)

Thanks again for all of the reviews! Writing is so much more rewarding when you know people are actually reading your story :-)

And now, back to the story…

************************************************************************

Chapter Twelve

Aragorn could not believe what he had just heard. "You know where the Ring is, Gandalf?"

Gandalf nodded. "It is in the safest place imaginable…with a dear old friend."

"Who, Gandalf?" Frodo prompted him, still confused.

"With Gwaihir, the Windlord." Gandalf answered, though his companions did not recognize the name. "Gwaihir is a Great Eagle, the very same who bore me away from Isengard after Saruman had made me his prisoner. He is also a great friend to wood elves and in particular, Mirkwood's royal family. It does not surprise me that Legolas would call him in his greatest time of need."

"So Legolas entrusted the Ring to this Great Eagle?" Boromir asked. "Where do we find him?"

The bird atop Sam's head chirped loudly and Gandalf smiled as he listened. "It seems as if our little friend here has been given the duty of delivering Gwairhir's message. It also seems that she has tried before, to no avail."

"We did not know." Frodo groaned. "We thought that she was simply angry at us for disturbing her nesting area."

"And the whole time she was trying to tell us of the Ring. I cannot believe it." Sam sighed.

"So how do we reach this bird?" Gimli asked.

Gandalf smiled. "We simply call for him." He raised his head to the sky. "Gwaihir, the Windlord! Gandalf calls for you!" At his beckon, a dark shape filled the sky, briefly blocking out the sun. Those below stared up in awe at the enormous size of the bird above them. Despite its size, the Great Eagle soared gracefully through the air, landing lightly on the ground before them.

"Gandalf." The bird said. "I did not expect to see you. The young elf prince led me to believe that you had perished."

"Talking bird?" Aragorn whispered to Boromir, who nodded.

"Talking bird."

"Oh. Good."

"Gwaihir," Gandalf was saying, "Indeed I had fallen. But I have returned to complete my task." Gwaihir nodded, then regarded the bird with Sam.

"I thank you for relaying my message, Shi'sa. You have made me proud." Gwaihir told the small bird, who chirped happily. "Go now and rejoin your family." The bird gave a final chirp and flew off while Gwaihir turned back to Gandalf. "The Prince Legolas entrusted me with the One Ring, to hold until either he or the Ringbearer returned for it. It was a task I did not relish doing, but it is hard to refuse those you love. I have watched him grow, to become the great elf that he now is." Gwaihir searched the faces before him. "What has become of him?"

"He is in the hands of Saruman." Gandalf told him sadly. 

Gwaihir nodded. "When he called for my help those many days ago, I offered to fly him to safety, out of the reach of those foul creatures who hunted him. To my great sadness he declined my offer, instead choosing to have me take only the Ring. He said that he would not abandon his friends to their demise." Gwaihir sighed. "Since he has not returned, it is my duty to return the Ring to the Ringbearer. Is he among you?"

"It is I." Frodo answered, stepping forward. "I am the Ringbearer."

The Eagle regarded him thoughtfully. "To carry this Ring is a great burden, one that has been especially trying for me. I do not envy you in your task. Take care, Ringbearer, for its power is great." Frodo nodded as Gwaihir passed the Ring to him. Sighing, Frodo slipped the chain around his neck, the all-familiar feeling of heaviness settling back over him. To have the Ring back in his possession both pleased him immensely and caused him to despair. It was an uneasy sensation. He looked up and was not surprised to catch Sam eyeing him worriedly.

"I am fine Sam." Frodo assured his friend quietly.

Gwaihir turned to Gandalf. "What will you do now?"

"We return to Isengard to retrieve our companion." Gandalf responded. "The we journey to Mordor to destroy the Ring."

"Entering Mordor will be dangerous." Gwaihir told them. "Sauron's armies are increasing, as is his power. I fear a great war on the horizon. Far greater than any we have seen."

"It will be a war unlike any other, I agree." Gandalf sighed. "Men and Elves must again join together to defeat this evil once and for all." He looked thoughtfully at Gwaihir. "I must ask you for one more favor, my friend."

* * * * * * * * * *

When Legolas awoke he was naked, lying on his back and bound hand and foot to four wooden stakes. An uncomfortable and extremely vulnerable position, he quietly concluded, rendering him quite motionless. He struggled briefly against the binds, testing them for weakness, though he was not surprised to discover none. Amras was nothing if not thorough, especially when it came to achieving his goals. Legolas groaned softly as a dull, throbbing ache developed in his head, the result of the venom in his system, he guessed, or the sleeping serum he had received. Lifting his head slightly, he looked around, taking in his surroundings. The day had passed into night, and a dark night at that, the only light coming from strategically placed torches set around him. He was lying in a clearing, deep within a forest, the massive trees blocking out the light of the moon. Legolas absently had the thought that he should be comforted by his surroundings, the harmony of nature had always been soothing to him, but strangely, this time, it was not. The light of the torches danced oddly on the trees, the dark, menacing shadows only increasing his anxiety. He had been brought to this place for a reason and much to his despair, he realized that no one knew of his whereabouts. He was on his own, up against a formidable foe, and for the first time he felt the icy chill of fear grip his heart. Silently, he reaffirmed his vow to take the location of the Ring to his grave, for Legolas felt certain that he would die in this place, where the eerie shadows danced. Though he would not die without honor--that was his vow to himself.

A soft rustling of leaves shocked his senses into overdrive, the sound almost exploding in the quiet, surreal vacuum of the forest. He tensed, his ears listening for any sound as he mentally cursed the helpless position that he was in. He knew Amras was nearby, behind him, watching him, enjoying his anxiety. He was playing a game, unnerving his prey, and, much to the annoyance of Legolas, it proved to be working well. Another rustling, followed by an unwelcome, though not unexpected, voice.

"You are awake." The voice was not surprised as it stated the obvious, though it was laced with a giddy anticipation that greatly unnerved the bound prince.

"Good observation." Legolas muttered, sarcastic despite his precarious position. "What tipped you off?"

The responding laughter was devoid of humor. "I have long tolerated your impudence, little Prince. You have yet to realize who is in control, even as you lay there bound and entirely at my mercy."

Legolas ignored the comment, instead changing the subject. "Where am I, Amras?"

"You are in a place where no one will find you and no one will hear you." Amras answered softly. "I can do whatever I desire to you and you will wish that you had never met me."

"Oh, I already do." Legolas said. "Believe me. Mission accomplished. Can I go now?"

"Always so quick with the sarcasm, little Prince. It is a trait that has often gotten you into trouble." Amras regarded the younger elf. "You will apologize for your insolent remarks before we move on to the real matter of importance. I will make you respect me."

"Apologize?" Legolas scoffed. "I owe you neither an apology nor respect. You have joined forces with evil, Amras, and betrayed your kind in doing so."

The kick to the ribs that followed did not surprise Legolas, but it still left him breathless as the air rushed from his lungs.

"I desire the Ring, Legolas. Tell me where it is and you will be released--you have my word."

"What of Saruman?" Legolas asked, avoiding the other's offer. "I thought the Ring was meant for him."

"Saruman was weak!" Amras snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "He was overcome by his greed for power. The trees have destroyed him, as he destroyed their kind. Now I will seize the Ring and reign over Middle Earth."

"Then your end will be the same as that of your predecessor." Legolas grinned. "You will ultimately be destroyed."

Amras laughed. "By whom? You? I think not. Saruman and I differed in many ways. He craved absolute power, whereas I do not."

"Then why the desire for the Ring?" Legolas could not help but wonder.

"Because, little Prince," the elf's voice became soft, dangerous. "I crave suffering. And with the Ring, I will have the power to cause it."

"Suffering?" Legolas repeated. "That is your desire?"

"Suffering and pain have been my life's work, young Prince. These long years I have studied the very science and nature of pain, striving to perfect it's art. Your father nearly destroyed thousands of years worth of research when he confiscated my journals and had me expelled from Mirkwood, but I strove forward." Legolas noted that Amras was becoming increasingly agitated as he spoke, a fact which greatly worried him. "But fear not," Amras continued, "for all was not lost. I formed an allegiance with Saruman and have continued my research, even improving on my earliest discoveries."

"Glad to hear it." Legolas muttered.

"I have perfected my craft, Legolas. So much that it has become an art. You will break."

"Never." Legolas vowed.  


Amras grinned again. "I do believe you are scared, little one. No sane being likes to be hurt, Legolas, and I assure you that what I will do will hurt."

"And you know that I cannot give you the Ring." Legolas growled in frustration. "So you can forgo all of this talk. It will not sway me."

"Anticipation, young one, is part of the art." Amras smirked. "I have preparations to make now. I will be back soon and then it will begin."

And he was gone, leaving an anxious Legolas behind to dread his return.

* * * * * * * * * *

The company journeyed swiftly, covering much ground between Parth Galen and Isengard, and entered the land of Rohan just as the sun set in the darkening sky. Gandalf gently slowed his horse, the scenery around him falling into focus as the speed decreased, the others easily following his lead.

"We should find someplace to set up camp." Aragorn said, riding up next to Gandalf. "The horses are tired, as are their riders."

"And hungry." Pippin chimed in sleepily. "It has been ages since our last meal."

"Yes." Merry agreed. "We did not even get a second breakfast. I feel I am wasting away from lack of food."

"You do look smaller." Pippin told him.

"We will eat too." Gandalf smiled.

Gimli frowned. "And what of Legolas? Does he not suffer in Saruman's dungeons while we eat and rest?"

"We will be of no use to him if we are weary from lack of sleep and nourishment." Aragorn told him. "We will need all of our strength if we are to free him."

"The cloaking spell will not work a second time." Gandalf added. "We will need to find another way into the tower and I fear they will be watching for us this time."

"A short rest then." Gimli conceded. "But we must be up and going by dawn." To his left, Shadowfax whinnied softly.

"Your horse appears agitated." Boromir observed.

"He senses something." Gandalf said softly. "Something that uneases him."

"Is it food?" Pippin asked. "It would be ideal if he sensed food."

"Pippin, you ninny!" Merry scolded. "Food would not unease him. Knowing our luck, he senses danger. As if we have not faced enough danger during this journey."

"I can almost smell food now." Pippin continued, ignoring his friend. He sniffed the air cautiously. "Seriously, I smell food. It is not just my stomach's wishings."

The others sniffed. "It does smell of food." Boromir agreed.

"Listen." Gandalf shushed them. "Do you hear that sound?"

Aragorn listened, the sound drifting on the wind unmistakable, though very unexpected. "Is that a baby?"

"Out here?" Boromir was shocked. "There are no settlements near here."

"But a baby cries near nonetheless." Gandalf said. "Come, Shadowfax, we have a young one to find." Urging their mounts forward, the company slowly made their way towards the sound, their eyes keen for danger.

"It is a black night." Aragorn observed as they rode. "The moon offers no light to guide us as the dark shields danger from view."

"A flicker dances in the distance." Boromir observed. "Fire light?"

"The Ranger's senses need sharpening." Gandalf teased. "A large crowd gathers near."

"I knew that." Aragorn grinned. "I was just testing you."

"Sure you were, mighty king." Boromir joshed. "Next you will tell us that you knew the location of the Ring the entire time."

Aragorn smiled playfully. "But of course. I always knew it was with that talking bird."

"Eagle."

"Whatever." Aragorn surveyed the dark plains before them. "What I would not give for that elf's keen eyesight…where is this large gathering you speak of?"

"Do you think they will share their food?" Pippin asked Merry quietly. Merry nodded with anticipation.

"Who could resist our charms, Pip?" he laughed.

"Halt!" A booming, dangerous voice shouted suddenly to their right, catching them slightly off guard. "I have an arrow aimed at the dwarf…make one move and it will pierce his heart."

"Why are the arrows always aimed at me?" Gimli huffed as Aragorn tensed, his hand straying towards the hilt of his sword. His eyes searched the thick darkness around them for their adversary, though a sudden laughter stayed his hand.

"So what are you waiting for?" Boromir chuckled. "I have never liked the old grouch anyway."

"If I was aiming for an old grouch I would have aimed for you." The voice responded, laced with humor.

Boromir's grinned broadened. "Is that so? That is hardly a proper way to address your elder brother and lord. Show some respect."

"Lord?" A quick spark flashed in the darkness, followed by the glow of a newly lighted torch, as the figure emerged from the shadows, a smile on his face. "You are no lord, brother. Did you not now that second born is always superior?"

"Superior in what way?" Boromir laughed. 

"You were the practice run before they had me, brother. They fixed their mistakes, I assure you."

"It is good to see you." Boromir said, jumping from his horse and embracing the man.

"And you as well." The other agreed.

As they parted, Boromir noticed the confused looks on the faces of his friends. "This is my brother, Faramir." He explained. "Who I least expected to see outside of Gondor."

"I am surprised to see you as well, Boromir, and in such peculiar company. The last we knew, you traveled to Rivendell to converse with the elves and then we heard no more." Faramir sighed. "We had feared you dead."

"I feared me dead a couple of times as well." Boromir laughed. "But we prevailed each time."

Faramir's glance swept across the others. "I am sure you have quite the story to tell."

"And you as well." Boromir's expression turned serious, commanding. "Tell me, Faramir, what brings you to Rohan?"

Faramir's smile faded, his eyes darkening. "The news is not good, Boromir. Rohan has fallen to the dark army."

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: I know this was a short chapter, and I apologize, but I really wanted to get something posted. Its been far too long since I last updated. The next chapter is almost completed, so an update is near, do not fear (hey, I rhymed!) And as always, reviews are appreciated :-) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Ok, time for a little explanation. I received a question in a review, wondering whether or not this story is going to be Slash. The answer is a definite no. I'm not a fan of slash, no offense to those who are, and I do not plan to incorporate it into one of my stories. The question has been raised as to the reason for Legolas's state of undress, and I will do my best to explain it. Amras is a pain/torture junkie. He likes to cause others pain (which explains the potions he loves to create.) He has spent years studying the art of torture, until he thinks he's got it down to a science. So, now for the nakedness…being naked itself can make someone insecure, less confident, and put them at a disadvantage -- it can be a form of torture in itself. So I added it to my story because Amras would know this fact and would incorporate it into his technique. Legolas is naked, tied to stakes in the middle of the forest…that should definitely make him feel more vulnerable, more exposed (no pun intended.) So, there will be absolutely no slash.

Again, thanks to all who have reviewed!!!

And back to the story:

************************************************************************

Chapter Thirteen

"Rohan has fallen?" Boromir whispered in shock. "What happened?"

"Come with me to camp and I will explain." Faramir sighed. He led the group a short distance to where a large camp was set up. Boromir quietly surveyed the gathered crowd, noting the large number of women and small children that huddled together near the sparse fires. Tired men and frightened boys stood guard around the base of the camp, their weary eyes ever watchful for danger.

Faramir watched his brother survey the camp, his keen eyes taking in every detail. "Rest yourselves around the fire. I am afraid this story will take some time." A tired smile appeared on his face at the sight of a young woman cradling a frightened child by the fire. "Gentlemen," Faramir began, "may I present Lady Eowyn of Rohan, niece to King Theoden. My lady, this is my brother, Boromir, and his companions." Eowyn nodded her head to the newcomers as everyone settled around the fire, her eyes lingering for a long moment on Faramir. Boromir eyed the two with interest, a small smile gracing his face, and he made a mental note to speak with his brother of the Lady Eowyn as soon as a chance arose.

"Can I get you some supper, my lords?" Eowyn asked, standing up with the small child in her arms. "I must return Nania to her mother."

"Did someone say supper?" Pippin asked, his ears perking up. "I would love some supper."

"Food does sound lovely." Sam agreed, his stomach beginning to growl. "The pace at which we have traveled of late has not left much opportunity for food."

"Splendid." Eowyn smiled. "I will bring food for you all when I return." She graced them with a parting smile and headed off in search of the child's mother. Faramir watched her disappear into the crowd, then turned back to the group. 

"Tell me brother, while the lady is away, what brings you to Rohan?" he asked of Boromir. "The last I knew you had traveled to Rivendell at Father's request."

"Yes, I did travel to Rivendell." Boromir said. "And in doing so, became part of a quest of the gravest importance." Boromir's eyes locked with Faramir's. "The Ring of Power has been found, brother, and it is our quest to destroy it."

"The Ring of Power?" Faramir murmured. "Isildur's Bane? Found?"

"Yes. Sauron seeks it, to regain the power he once had. We seek to destroy it, within the fiery pits of Mount Doom. That is our quest. But first, we head to Isengard."

"Why Isengard, if the Ring must be destroyed in Mordor. Saruman is too formidable an adversary to go wandering through his territory."

Boromir nodded. "We are familiar with Saruman's power, but the journey must still be made. We were captured by his Orcs and held prisoner in his tower. We escaped, but a comrade was left behind…we intend to free him, then continue our journey to Mordor."

"We too head for Mordor, to battle the Dark Army. It is our last hope."

"To march on Mordor with such a small contingent will be suicide." Aragorn said.

"What do you know of the strength of Gondor's army, Ranger?" Huffed Faramir.

"Faramir," Boromir interrupted sternly, "this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur."

Faramir's eyes widened. "Aragorn?"

"Our King."

"But Father…"

"Has acted as Gondor's Steward long enough. In these dark times, Gondor needs her King." his expression softened. "And Father needs his rest. He has often talked of his retirement. Aragorn has my loyalty, brother. Will you not give him yours?"

Faramir smiled. "So Gondor's King has returned. Your timing could not have been better. And," he added, his grin turning mischievous, "despite the fact that my imbecile brother has vouched for you, you have my loyalty as well."

"I humbly thank you." Aragorn laughed, while Boromir scowled.

"And with my allegiance comes my army. We will march on Isengard with you, to free your comrade, and then we will continue on to Mordor. Gondor's reinforcements will join up with us along the way."

"Will there be no allies? No elves?" Aragorn wondered.

"That was the purpose of my journey to Rivendell and I have secured no help." Boromir said.

"You have us." Pippin reminded him cheerfully.

"And I could not have asked for better allies." Boromir assured him. "But we need numbers to defeat Sauron. His army grows stronger with each passing day.

"Help may yet be on the way." said Gandalf mysteriously.

"What do you mean, Gandalf?" asked Frodo.

"We will wait and see." was his cryptic response. "We may not have to battle alone."

"Mysterious wizard." Huffed Gimli. "Always speaks in riddles."

"Riddles keep our minds sharp." Eowyn said, returning with food. "No, do not stand for me, boys, help yourselves to some food." she said when the others began to rise. As she passed out bowls of stew and loaves of bread, she surveyed the grim faces on those around her. "Much serious discussion has taken place in my absence, I see."

"Dark times require serious discussions, I am afraid." Faramir said. 

"Dark times indeed." Eowyn sighed. "I fear all will be lost with the fall of my uncle's kingdom."

"How did Rohan fall?" Aragorn inquired, pulling off a chunk of bread.

Faramir looked to Eowyn. "I suppose the beginning is as good a place to start as any. An advisor came to King Theoden's court. A deceitful creature by the name of Wormtongue. No one took notice as he filled the King's head with his poison words until it was too late."

"The King lost all power." Eowyn added. "Wormtongue controlled the guards. When the King's son was killed in battle, my brother Eomer went to the King, urging him to act against the growing enemy. Wormtongue had him banished from Rohan, along with the soldiers who remained loyal to him. When I last saw him, he was going to ride in chase of some Orcs rumored to be in our lands. I have not heard from him since."

"Eomer?" Frodo repeated. "We met your brother just days ago, riding in chase of the Orcs that had captured the others."

"Oh no." Sam whispered as Aragorn looked at the lady before him, suddenly noticing the familiar features so like another he had seen days before. "I am afraid that I must be the bearer of ill news, my lady, for our paths crossed with your brother's as well. He and his company were slain by the Orcs that had taken us prisoner."

Eowyn lowered her eyes as Faramir put his arm protectively around her. "I had feared as much." she said sadly as she gazed at Aragorn with tearful eyes. "Was he alone?"

Aragorn shook his head sympathetically. "No, my lady, I was with him."

Eowyn managed a small smile. "For that I am grateful."

"We had counted on his help." Faramir said. "Rohan stood not a chance without him." He gave Eowyn a concerned look before continuing. "When King Theoden refused to act against the growing threat, Eowyn sent word to Father in Gondor, begging for aid. At his bidding, I rode to Rohan with four companies of men. When we arrived in Rohan, we witnessed settlement after settlement destroyed. It was evident that a large army marched on Edoras, but we did not realize just how large. We arrived ahead of them and urged King Theoden to evacuate his people to Gondor, where our soldiers could protect them. He would not listen to us."

"He chose instead to listen to Wormtongue." Eowyn continued. "He was advised to lead our people to the safety of Helm's Deep. It was decided to leave immediately."

"Helm's Deep was a mistake, I told him." Faramir added. "Strategic suicide. The sheer size of the army advancing on them would overpower even the immense fortress at Helm's Deep and there would be nowhere to escape."

"My uncle ignored Faramir's words, but I could not. I knew in my heart that he was right, so I gathered all who would listen and we decided to follow him to Gondor." Eowyn's face grew remorseful. "Not all would listen. Too many still chose to follow their king."

Faramir again eyed her with concern as he continued. "I sent a scout to Helm's Deep when we had reached relative safety, to see how the others were faring." There was regret in his eyes as he spoke. "It was evident that a large battle had taken place, though Rohan could not offer much defense. They were leaderless and vastly outnumbered. My scout searched the ruins for survivors -- he could find none."

"The women…the children," Eowyn said sadly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "they hid in the caves, but the Uruk-hai soldiers found them. I should have done more to convince them to come with us."

"It was their choice to make, my lady. We did all we could." Faramir said soothingly.

"And the King?" Gandalf asked.

Faramir looked at him. "His undoing was a sword in the back. A coward's blow, no doubt dealt by that evil creature Wormtongue."

"He was a friend, in another time." Gandalf remarked somberly. "He will be missed for the man that he once was."

"My uncle was a great king." agreed Eowyn. "Before poisoned words took his mind. How Wormtongue gained such control over him, I do not know."

"Wormtongue is an agent of Saruman." mused Gandalf. "Sent to destroy Rohan from the inside. But his plan did not succeed."

"Did it not? The King and my brother have been slain, along with my cousin. Rohan has no heir."

"Rohan has its Lady Eowyn." Gandalf assured her. "Some have survived along with you. You can rebuild."

"And we will." Eowyn smiled. "But it will be hard."

"I will help you." Faramir whispered gently, blushing when he noticed everyone watching him, Boromir in particular. Coughing lightly in attempt to cover his embarrassment, he was relieved when a rider rode swiftly into camp. 

"Faramir!" The rider yelled when he spotted his lord by the fire.

"Another scout has returned." Faramir explained, rising to his feet to greet the man, followed by the others.

"What have you seen, Erestal?" he asked the agitated man.

"Isengard, my lord." Erestal began.

"What of Isengard?" Aragorn said sharply, surprising the young scout with the force behind his words.

"Destroyed, sir." Erestal stammered. "Completely destroyed."

Aragorn felt his heart skip a beat as his face paled. "Destroyed?" he asked in disbelief. "How?"

"Large trees, sir. They were walking around and talking! It was wizardry!" The scout said shakily.

"It was no wizardry." huffed Gandalf. "The Ents attacked after all."

"Ents!" Sam and Frodo cried in unison. 

"I approached one." Erestal added bravely. "He said that an underground explosion had collapsed the tower and destroyed everything. The entire area has been reduced to rubble. They have searched for survivors, but the dam broke and has flooded the land. Few were found, all Orc. My lord, Saruman the White perished in the collapse of the tower -- his remains were found by the Ents."

"No survivors?" Gimli whispered, distraught. "There were no survivors?"

"Legolas?" Sam sobbed. "He perished in the collapse!"

"Aragorn?" Gandalf asked the stunned man beside him. "Are you all right?"

"We should not have left him there!" Aragorn shouted angrily. "It was my fault! I left him there and he perished because of me." He stalked away from the group as the others stared after him.

"Leave him be." Boromir said quietly as Frodo moved to follow the distraught man. "He needs to be alone."

"I am sorry for the loss of your friend, brother." Faramir murmured sympathetically. "He must have been a brave soul."

"The bravest." Pippin sobbed. "He saved my life more times than I can count."

"And mine." Merry added.

Gimli sighed sadly. "And mine. He may have been an elf, but he was a good elf." Tears misted in the dwarf's eyes as he cleared his throat. He looked at the others before turning and heading away in search of a place to deal privately with his grief.

"I cannot believe Legolas is dead." Sam said woefully. "He was a great friend…a prince among elves."

"His people will miss him terribly." Frodo added tearfully.

"As will we." Gandalf sighed. "As will we. One has fallen in defense of Middle Earth. Let his sacrifice not be in vain. Tomorrow we head to Mordor to destroy the evil of the Ring once and for all. But tonight, we mourn the loss of a friend."

* * * * * * * * * *

Contrary to his words, Amras did not return soon. As Legolas waited, his anxiety increasing with each passing moment, the night gave way to dawn and the dawn eased into afternoon. As the sun began to fade with the evening's approach, Legolas began to entertain the idea that Amras would not be returning, that he would be freed. It was a dream he knew would prove untrue, but as he lay in the dark, damp night, frost forming on his skin, he could not help the relieved thoughts that danced through his idle mind. A soft fluttering to his right caught his attention, filling him with dread as he feared that Amras had returned. His eyes danced over the dark shadows, searching for the cause of the motion, but he could detect nothing. Sighing, he returned his gaze to the space above him, mentally admonishing himself for his moment of panic. He closed his eyes, resolving to rest his mind, when something landed lightly upon his chest. His eyes flew open and a bewildered smile appeared as he came face to face with a small bird.

"Hello, little one." Legolas said softly, his voice sounding abnormally loud despite his efforts to whisper. "Have you been spying on me?"

The bird cocked her head to the side in confusion, then chirped softly in response.

"You are here to rescue me?" Legolas asked, unsure if he had interpreted the bird's chirping correctly. "I would appreciate any help I can get, but I am bound quite tightly."

The bird chirped again.

"Yes, and naked too." Legolas said, his face turning red. "Very observant. How about you work on these ropes now and focus on my nakedness after I am free."

Another chirp, this one reminding Legolas very much of laughter, and the bird hopped to the ground to work on the thick rope that bound Legolas's right hand. Legolas held his breath as the bird pecked at the rope, slowly fraying the strands. At this pace, he realized, it would take all night to free him. He heard the strands snap and he yanked hard, shocked when his hand came free.

"You did it, little one." he grinned happily.

"Yes." A cruel voice said from the shadows, immediately squelching the joy Legolas had felt just seconds before. "Good job, small bird, but your effort was in vain." Amras emerged from the surrounding trees and kicked at the bird, who hastily dodged the blow and flew high into the air, chirping angrily. With one last furious tweet, the bird flew off and Legolas lost all hope for escape. Amras appeared over him, looking smug.

"Enlisting the help of birds now, Legolas? You must really be desperate to escape me. And look, you have one arm free -- your escape attempt might actually have succeeded." He frowned. "Well, no matter. Please retie the Prince's arm, will you?" Amras said to someone Legolas could not see.

"Gladly." Came the response, the gruff voice immediately recognizable.

"Oh no." Legolas groaned. "Not you again."

"Hello, elf." Ugluk sneered, a perverse smile on his face. "Miss me?"

"Oh yeah." Legolas scoffed. "Like I miss a cave troll jumping up and down on my head."

"I knew you would be thrilled to see each other." Grinned Amras.

"Thrilled beyond words."

"I apologize for neglecting you for so long." Amras smirked. "I hope you have not been too anxious."

"No, actually, I have just been lying around, waiting. It has been a most relaxing day. A nice break from the hectic ordeal of trying to destroy the Ring."

Amras frowned. "Enough talk. You know how this works, Legolas. Tell me where the Ring is and I promise you a swift death."

"That is your offer?" Legolas scoffed. "The Ring for a swift death? That is hardly an incentive, Amras. You will have to do better than that. At the very least, you should be offering me power and riches beyond my wildest dreams."

"You are a prince." Amras smirked. "Power and riches are not new to you."

"Oh. Right. One tends to forget his station in life when he has spent a few days bound naked in the forest. You could offer me some clothes. The Ring for some clothes. It would be an offer I would probably accept -- the nights are quite chilly out here."

"Trust me, Legolas, a swift death is a greater incentive than you realize. It will be painless -- unlike the last moments of your life if you do not tell me." His eyes grew dark. "I will give you one final chance. Give me the Ring."

"No." Legolas answered. "Give me some clothes."

"Enough!" Amras yelled. "I have been patient with you long enough, Prince. You had your chance…now we will do this my way." He disappeared from Legolas's view, reappearing seconds later with a dreaded phial in his hand, filled once more with an ominous looking liquid.

"More Spider's Venom?" You have become quite monotonous lately."

A sadistic grin appeared. "Oh no. Quite different this time, I assure you. What I hold now is the culmination of my life's work. This is what I have worked to perfect all these long years." Amras paused. "What? No sarcastic comment?"

"I am just waiting for you to get to the point."

"Yes, the point. Soon. But first, a brief history so that you may fully appreciate my genius. Are you familiar with the Molif Beetle, Legolas?"

"Vaguely." Legolas answered, allowing a trace of boredom to lace his voice, which Amras chose to ignore.

"The Molif Beetle is unlike any other beetle in the world. This beetle is carnivorous and it feasts on its own kind as its main source of food."

"Fascinating."

"Indeed. And quite unique. It is the only known beetle that is a carnivore. But it has another unique quality, even more interesting than its eating habits."

"I thought this was a brief history." Legolas groaned. "Is it your plan to bore me to death because I concede now…I will give you the Ring to make you shut up."

"Wait, young Prince, and pay attention because this next part concerns you greatly. The Molif Beetle uses a powerful venom to paralyze its prey, rendering it helpless so that it may be easily consumed. Its ability to cause temporary paralysis was what drew me to it in the first place. But through years of research I have discovered that this venom, when injected into the body, can cause a wonderful reaction."

"You don't say."

"It will temporarily paralyze you, rendering you unable to move, but it will also increase your body's ability to feel pain, intensifying each touch, each sensation to cause unimaginable anguish and suffering. But, you need not experience this first hand. Simply tell me where the Ring is."

"Ah…no."

"I see you did not pay attention during my little lecture."

"I tried, but was absolutely boring."

"Very well. You will learn the hard way. Open your mouth."

Legolas clamped his mouth tightly shut.

"You will drink this potion, Legolas. Willingly or Ugluk will force your mouth open." Still, the younger elf's mouth remained closed. Amras sighed. "Ugluk."

Legolas gagged as large, filthy hands shoved forcefully into his mouth, prying his jaw apart. Hot liquid found its way into his throat, choking him, as Ugluk forced him to swallow. Immediately, a peculiar feeling engulfed him, a mild tingling that spread from his shoulders down to his toes. It was not unpleasant, which surprised him. He had expected worse from Amras.

"Try to move." Amras commanded.

Legolas almost smirked at the elder elf as he tried to move his foot to establish his mobility, but his smile quickly faded as the effort proved in vain. His foot refused to move. A bit panicked, he focused all of his efforts on moving, but to no avail. He truly was paralyzed.

"What have you done?" Legolas yelled, feeling even more helpless than he had thought possible.

"As I said, the effect is only temporary, little Prince. Movement will return. But you have not yet experienced the most interesting side effect." Amras bent down next to him and casually, with one finger extended, gently touched the bound elf's chest.

And Legolas screamed.

"Interesting, is it not?" Amras grinned as Legolas looked at him through watery eyes. "Would you believe that I made this marvelous discovery quite by accident?"

"What…?" Legolas began, the shock of the pain still overwhelming him.

"I told you, the venom increases the intensity at which the body feels pain. Every nerve is heightened, swollen, sensitive to touch. Even a gentle touch can feel like someone is searing your skin off, as you just experienced. I move to whips next, Legolas. Where is the Ring?  


"I cannot." Legolas faltered, his eyes glued to Amras as the other elf retrieved a rolled up whip from a smiling Ugluk.

"Foolish elf. I will enjoy this." Amras snarled, unrolling the long whip and holding it ready above the immobile Prince. When it came down hard across his exposed skin, Legolas could not help himself. He screamed.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Look at her." Faramir said quietly, his back to the approaching Boromir as he watched Eowyn. "Have you ever seen another as lovely?"

"I have not." Boromir conceded, standing beside his brother to catch sight of the lady as she sang softly to a group of children by the fire. "She truly is a vision."

"And it is not just that." Faramir continued. "Her heart and her courage rival even her beauty!" he chucked softly. "She insisted that she would ride with us to Mordor. Into battle! She said it was her duty to defend her people."

Boromir chucked. "Her spirit is strong."

"You should have seen her in Edoras, brother. She has such a commanding presence, even in the face of such chaos and despair." He sighed wistfully. "All of Rohan would have been lost, had it not been for her. Those people never would have followed me alone."

"Will she ride with us to Mordor?" Boromir inquired with a smile.

"What?" Faramir sputtered in shock. "No! Of course not, no!" He stared at the laughing Boromir.

"A pity. Perhaps her commanding spirit would have scared Sauron into surrendering."

"You tease me brother, but my heart can find no humor in placing her in danger."

Boromir stopped laughing and seriously considered his brother. Faramir's gaze remained fixed on the fair-haired lady and despite his stern comment, his expression remained soft and wistful. "You care for her?"

"Very much." Faramir sighed again. "But she does not care for me in the same way."

"She has told you this?"

"No. Not exactly…no. But one so lovely could not possibly be in love with me. I have nothing to offer."

"That is true." Boromir grinned. "But I am certain she will love you anyway."

"You are full of comforting words, Boromir. I am so glad that our paths intersected."

"Your sarcasm is duly noted."

"Thank you." Another long sigh. "Tomorrow she heads for Gondor with her people while we ride to face battle in the dark land of Mordor. Do you think I will see her again?"

"I foresee a joyful reunion and the creation of many nieces and nephews. Now come, dawn draws near and we need rest."

"Fine, but only a moments rest." Faramir consented reluctantly. "There is much to do before we leave." Even more reluctantly, he pulled his gaze away from the vision by the fire and followed his brother, his mind lost in thought. Neither noticed the flock of black crows that circled above the camp, their eyes watchful of the occupants below.

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Please read and review as always. Sorry again that this update took so long, but hey, at least I posted a new chapter eventually right? Right? Hope you enjoyed the chapter -- only a couple left to go :-)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Wow! Over 200 reviews…I'm touched :-) Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. As a reward, I am posting another 'timely' update :-) Atleast this chapter didn't take two weeks :-)

Back to the story…

************************************************************************

Chapter Fourteen

The sun crept lazily over the horizon, casting a soft pale light over the word below, bathing it in an illusion of peaceful tranquillity. Gazing down upon this land, one could almost recall a once happier, more peaceful time. Once could almost forget about the dark cloud of evil that threatened to destroy all that was good and joyful in the world. Almost--had it not been for the seven companions who gathered somberly at the far edge of the still sleeping camp to say their final farewells to a fallen friend. Heads bowed in mourning, the remaining members of the Fellowship quietly found strength in each other and in the new day, to continue their Quest and honor their friend's sacrifice.

His silent homage complete, Aragorn opened his eyes and looked to the pale sky, breathing in the scent of wildflowers that drifted on the light breeze. It pained him that Legolas, a true lover of nature, would miss such a glorious morning and that nature would create such a glorious morning when someone so kind and dear had perished not days before. Surely, it would make more sense for even nature to mourn such a loss, but as with everything, nature had moved on. And so would Aragorn, given time. A soft sigh escaped his lips. Given lots of time. Their friendship had been legendary in the land of the elves…fitting now that their deaths be as legendary. For the more Aragorn considered their Quest, the more he felt certain more would perish to achieve it -- for if a warrior as skilled as Legolas could fall, then no one else would stand a chance.

"Your face belies your thoughts, lad." Gimli said softly, concerned. "We may yet perish in this Quest, but our deaths will be just as honorable and noble as that of our friend. He was a true warrior, to the end. His sacrifice has saved us all and by doing so, has given us the chance to save all that is good and cherished in this world. If a more noble cause were to be sought, I doubt it would be found."

"He saved our lives more times than we can count." Merry sniffed. "And we were never given the opportunity to save him in turn."

"He saved us from so many dangers." Pippin added sadly. "The Ringwraiths. That monster outside the Mines of Moria. The Orcs inside the Mines of Moria. That nasty Cave Troll. More Orcs…Ugluk…Trion…Saruman…that evil elf Amras…"

"We get the point, Pip." Merry interrupted hastily. "I had no idea we met so many enemies."

"Fate has chosen us." Gandalf added, his own quiet tribute complete. "But we decide how we conduct ourselves in the life given to us. Legolas conducted himself with the utmost dignity, honor and purity of spirit. I could not have asked for a better friend."

"Nor could I. As Legolas gave his life, so may we be asked to give ours." Aragorn said firmly. "I am ready for that possibility. The end of our Quest is drawing near. Today we begin the last segment of our journey..we ride to Mordor."

"The women and children will journey to the safety of Gondor." Boromir told them, the tribute silently concluded. Each would continue their mourning as they saw fit, at a later time. "What is left of Rohan's army will accompany us and all that can be spared of Gondor's army will join us in one day's time."

"Sauron will be expecting us." Aragorn said. "His army will be waiting."

Boromir nodded. "To attack is our last hope. And the battle will distract Sauron's attention from the true objective--the destruction of the Ring."

"A good plan." Aragorn agreed. "If Frodo is in agreement."

Frodo nodded. "I will destroy the Ring as I have set out to do."

"To Mordor we go, lads." Said Gimli. "And I intend to make some Orcs pay."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Promise me you will be careful." Faramir pleaded as he helped Eowyn onto her horse. "I could not bare ill to come to you."

"I will be reckless and without abandon." Eowyn smiled, causing Faramir to frown slightly. Eowyn's smile grew. "I wish to come with you, my lord. I am not helpless, if that is what you believe. I have been trained to fight and it is my duty to protect my people."

Faramir sighed. "My lady, my answer is still no. You will protect your people most by leading them to the safety of Gondor. Your presence would only hinder us on the battle field."

Eowyn scoffed. "Hinder you? I could best you in a fight, I assure you, Lord Faramir."

Faramir blushed as nearby solders snickered. "Then I give thanks to the gods that you and I will never do battle against each other." He grabbed her hand tenderly as he gazed up at her. "Your party departs now, Eowyn. Please, before you go, promise me you will be safe."

"We will see each other again, my lord." Eowyn smiled, urging her horse into line with the others. 

Boromir approached his sullen brother as the group bound for Gondor disappeared from view.

"We are ready to leave, Faramir." he said, slightly amused by the distracted look on the younger man's face.

"What?" Faramir asked, blinking in confusion. "Right, leave. Of course. Whenever you are ready."

Boromir smiled. "She distracts you, brother."

"She insisted again in riding with us to Mordor. A woman on the battle field! Can you believe that?"

"She is no ordinary woman." Boromir reminded him. "She is a spirited lady, that one. You would do well to remember that, when you are married."

"Married?" Faramir sputtered.

"But," Boromir continued, ignoring his brother's shock, "fear not, for she is on her way to Gondor, where she will be thoroughly spoiled by Father."

"She was not happy when she left."

"Then you will face her wrath when we return to Gondor. That should put fear into your heart."

"More so than even Sauron." Faramir smiled. "But I look forward to it more than you can imagine. Now come. It is time we departed ourselves." They walked back to the center of the group to where their horses waited.

"Mount up!" Boromir shouted, sending soldiers to their awaiting steeds. Frodo and Sam quickly found rides with Aragorn and Gandalf as Gimli joined Boromir. Merry and Pippin searched the departing riders desperately for a ride. An obliging soldier motioned for one of them to join him on his horse and Merry quickly ran to him as Pippin threw up his arms in frustration.

"Sure! Leave poor Pippin behind." He muttered. "Ungrateful Brandybuck. I always knew those Brandybucks were shady characters. Who am I to ride with now?"

"You may ride with me." A low voice offered from above. Pippin looked up at the slight figure clad in battle armor, face obscured by a helmet.

"I accept." Pippin said happily, allowing the rider to help him atop the horse. "Tell me, kind sir, what is your name?"

"You may call me Dernhelm." The rider offered. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Dernhelm. I am most obliged for the ride."

"Any friend of Lord Faramir's is indeed a friend of mine." Dernhelm said. "I would follow him anywhere."

"Even to the dark lands of Mordor?" Pippin asked.

"Especially to Mordor." answered Dernhelm. "He has my utmost loyalty and respect."

"Tell me, Dernhelm, do you have any food? The ride to Mordor surely will be long without nourishment." 

"We just ate." Dernhelm said in disbelief.

"That was breakfast." Pippin explained. "It is now time for the after Breakfast snack."

"I have an apple." the other sighed, mentally wishing that the offer for a ride had not been made. Tossing the apple to the hobbit as they headed out behind the others, Dernhelm suddenly found the idea of reaching Mordor very appealing, Pippin's chatter only interrupted by the occasional bite of an apple.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Look at the sky." Frodo pointed upwards. "Have you ever seen so many crows in one group before?"

Riding beside them, Gandalf squinted up at the sky. "Crebain." he said. "Minions of Saruman. They serve as his spies."

"Should we worry?" Aragorn asked him. "No doubt they can figure out where we are headed."

Gandalf shook his head. "Saruman is dead, so it matters not what his spies see. They have no one to report to."

Absently, Aragorn nodded as he continued to gaze up at the birds. Squawking and circling in a frenzy above them, they appeared quite interested despite having no master. Abruptly, as if suddenly aware of his scrutiny, they veered off, heading swiftly away from the riders and disappearing in the distance. Shrugging, Aragorn put the birds out of his mind as he silently rode beside the others to Mordor.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Give me the Ring!" The fire came near his chest again, not close enough to leave a burn but to Legolas, it felt as if his entire body was on fire. Unable to cringe away from the heat of the flame, Legolas closed his eyes and tried to withdraw instead into his mind. Another encounter, this time close enough to singe hair, snapped him back to reality as his scream echoed loudly in the forest. The flame receded, allowing Legolas a relieved moment to catch his breath. His watery eyes stared above him, noting the traces of bright blue sky that could be seen through the gaps in the tree branches high overhead. So a new day had come…he had held out through an entire night. 

"The Ring, Legolas."

"You may as well kill me, Amras. You are not getting that Ring." Legolas growled. With the new day came a new strength…a new resolve. 

"Really?" Amras sneered. "I commend you for lasting this long, Legolas. I did not think you to be so determined. But it is over. The heat from a nearby flame can feel as if your very skin is consumed by fire…as you have just discovered. Imagine the sheer agony you would experience if I allowed the fire to touch your body."

"Ouch." Legolas smirk. "But my answer remains the same."

"Very well." The fire in hand, he slowly brought it down, allowing the flame to kiss the other's skin. The resulting scream that tore from Legolas's throat was the sound of all consuming suffering, so loud that it traveled for miles through the trees. His breath came in ragged gasps as he willed his paralyzed body to move away from the source of the pain, but as it stubbornly refused to obey, Amras smiled down at him, savoring the anguish on his face. At last he pulled the flame away.

"Care to tell me now?

Legolas, his voice hoarse, could only shake his head in response.

"Why do you resist?" Amras fumed. "Is this world so important to you that you would cause yourself such pain?" The flame came down again and again Legolas cried out, the agony overwhelming him. This time, Amras left the fire on his skin a bit longer, allowing small blisters to form. After a moment, he removed the fire and growled.

"Give me the Ring!"

"I will not." Legolas croaked.

Sighing in frustration, Amras threw the burning flame to the ground, where it landed just inches from Legolas's hand. Biting his lip against the searing agony, Legolas watched Amras sit down heavily a few feet away.

"I have had it with you, Legolas." Amras said. "You will not yield and I have not the time to break you properly. I will give you this to consider…in an hour's time I will set the fire upon your body until you tell me what I want to know or die. Whichever comes first. I care not anymore."

"Splendid." Legolas breathed, grateful for even a temporary reprieve. At least his final hour could be spent in silent serenity. 

A loud fluttering above caught his eye and as he watched, a large flock of crows descended from the sky.

"Crebain." Amras smiled, standing to greet the birds as they noisily encircled him, squawking wildly. "What information have you brought me?"

Legolas looked on in awe as Amras listened to his birds, his face taking on a manic, insane appearance, his eyes flashing dangerously. Those deadly eyes fixed on Legolas as the large birds swarmed away.

"My Crebain have brought me word." he hissed, his voice haunted, and Legolas went cold. "The Ring has been discovered by your companions and is on its way to Mount Doom." The demented laugh that followed chilled Legolas even more. "They dare try to destroy such power!" He yelled fanatically. "Fools!" 

"Then we are done here. If you would just untie me?"

Amras snarled. "You are obsolete now, Legolas. I will take the Ring from your imbecile friends and dispose of them once and for all. Though I fear I have not the time to finish you myself, for I have a Ring to retrieve." Wild eyes glared meaningfully at the nearby Orc. "Kill him, Ugluk, however you wish. But make it slow."

Ugluk grinned. "With pleasure."

"Goodbye little Prince." Amras said as he mounted his horse. "Try not to die too quickly."

"We will see each other again, Amras." Legolas yelled as the other elf rode off into the forest. "And you had better pray I'm in a good mood when we do!" He watched the fleeting form of his adversary as Ugluk eyed him with morbid interest.

"How do you wish to die, elf?" The Orc growled.

"How about from old age?" Legolas tried.

"How about I feast on your flesh and drink your blood while you watch?" 

"Tempting," Legolas said, recognizing that he was in a world of trouble. "But I'm really chewy..I do not think I would make a good meal."

"I will be the judge of that." Ugluk snarled, drawing his knife. "I think I will feast on an arm first."

As the Orc moved closer, Legolas tried in vain to move but the serum coursing through his blood was still in effect.

"Look behind you." Legolas tried desperately, hoping to distract the Orc, though not knowing exactly what he would do if it worked.

"Nice try, elf." Ugluk smirked as he brought the knife to Legolas's arm and Legolas closed his eyes, hoping to the Valar that his death would be quick. A shadow passed over his eyes and they snapped open, a large shape forming above the sadistic Orc. A flurry of motion from above and Ugluk was tossed easily aside, landing in an unconscious heap a few feet away. 

And Legolas found himself staring into the triumphant face of Gwaihir the Windlord. 

"Legolas! I am so happy I have found you! My tiny friend Shi'sa told me I would find you here and here you are." The eagle smiled. "Looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise alive. Though quite naked, as she also pointed out."

Legolas smiled. "She would tell you about my nakedness. I am extremely glad to see you, Gwaihir. I was about to become Orc dinner when you arrived."

"Hmmm." Gwaihir said. "You would not make a good dinner. You would be too chewy."

"That is what I tried to tell him!" Legolas laughed. "But he would not listen."

Gwaihir's expression turned serious. "I gave the Ring to the Ringbearer, as you requested. Small chap…I hope he can fulfill his task. It pained me when you did not return, young elf."

"It pained me too." Legolas cringed. "It still pains me, in fact. How about moving that fire away from my hand." The eagle bent down and pushed the flame away as Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. "I thank you, my friend. It was searing my skin something fierce."

"Let me undo your binds." Gwaihir said. "And then I will fly you to the others."

"Undoing the binds would be great." Legolas agreed. "But I am afraid we are stuck here for a time. Amras has paralyzed me with a potion. It will take time to wear off."

Gwaihir nodded. "I will stand guard over you until you are able to move. Such evil possesses that elf. I never though I would see him turn on his own kind."

"Power corrupts." said Legolas, yawning heavily, the exhaustion from his long ordeal overcoming him. "I fear sleep has come to claim me. It has been too long since I have had a chance to rest peacefully."

Gwaihir's kind eyes twinkled. "Sleep, young elf. You will be safe while I am here."

"The Orc." Legolas said sleepily. "He will come to."

"The gods help him if he does." Said the Eagle. "Because I will make him pay greatly for what he has done to you."

"Gwaihir?" 

"Yes, young one?"

"Could you get me some clothes or something? Its quite chilly out here?" Legolas asked, not caring that the cloth on his skin would hurt. He would endure the pain with dignity.

The Eagle smiled as he found the elf's clothes in a pile nearby. He returned with the cloak and was not surprised to find the Prince already asleep. Dropping the cloth gently on the sleeping form, he stood vigilant guard, vowing that no harm would come to the brave lad again. Not while he was around.

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: I can see the responses now, so let me forestall them…in the section where Ugluk asked Legolas how he wanted to die and Legolas said "How about old age?" I know elves are immortal and don't grow old---that's what makes it funny :-) I just didn't want to get 20 reviews telling me elves can't die from old age. Remember to Review!!!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: I own nothing. See Chapter One.

A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I only have a couple of chapters left to go before this story is wrapped up. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I know this update wasn't too timely, but it definitely wasn't as long as I usually take, so go me :-)

Enough chit chat…back to the story.

************************************************************************

Chapter Fifteen

Legolas slept the sleep of complete exhaustion.

Unable to find even the slightest reserve of energy after his arduous ordeal, he had fallen into a deep, healing slumber and he rested peacefully, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. While he slept, Gwaihir stood vigilant guard, his eyes daring anyone to disturb the young elf. With gentle care, he broke the binds that held Legolas to the ground and tended to his wounds, though the elf's own healing abilities already had him on the mend. And when Ugluk had awoken suddenly and hurled himself at the slumbering form with a growl, Gwaihir was there to send him back to the realm of unconsciousness. The Orc still lay in an untidy heap nearby, a bloody gash on his knarled head.

A day passed while Gwaihir patiently watched over Legolas and when morning arrived he yawned tiredly, his sleepy eyes squinting against the bright light of the sun. Gwaihir stretched his wings out and groaned softly as the night's kinks worked themselves out. Sighing, he realized that he was a young eagle no more…old age had crept up on him over the long, turbulent years. His advanced age seemed even more evident as he looked upon the slumbering elf. He had watched over this young one since he was but a small elfling, protecting him from the dangers of the darkening forest. The elfling had grown before his eyes into this brave lad before him. Pride mixed with fury as Gwaihir thought of what his young friend had endured to protect all that was good.

"You are staring." a soft, weak voice observed, causing the eagle to smile.

"I was merely contemplating how old I suddenly have become, young prince. I am happy to see you awake. How do you feel?"

Legolas yawned tiredly. "Surprisingly well, thank you. Your healing skills remain superb, as always."

"I have had to heal you too often." Gwaihir chided.

"Too true." Legolas agreed with an innocent smile. "I am fortunate to have you."

"I am glad you realize that. Has the poison left your system? Can you move?"

Legolas tested his limbs and grinned. "I believe it is wearing off. I can move my fingers and toes."

"That is welcome news." Gwaihir glanced at the unconscious Orc a few feet away. "You friend remains out cold."

"You hit him pretty hard." Legolas said, eyeing the bloody gash that decorated the Orc's head. "I would be surprised if he awoke at all. Gwaihir," Legolas added, his voice suddenly serious. "Amras knows that the others head to Mordor. He will most certainly try to stop Frodo from destroying the Ring. I must stop him."

Gwaihir cast another uncertain glance at the Orc. "You can go nowhere until the poison has left your system and you need nourishment if you are to recover quickly. Though I fear leaving in search of food while the Orc remains near."

"He will not wake up anytime soon, Gwaihir." Legolas assured him. "I will be fine."

"If you are certain. But I will not wander far. If you need assistance, call for me."

"I will." Legolas promised. Gwaihir nodded and with a final glance at the Orc, headed into the forest in search of food. 

"Gwaihir!" Legolas called only moments later, startling the eagle. "I moved an arm!"

"Good, young elf." Gwaihir called back as he gathered fresh berries from a nearby bush. 

"And a foot!" The elf called again.

"Splendid!" 

Moments passed. "And another arm!" 

More long moments passed in an unnatural stillness, though it went unnoticed by Gwaihir as he jovially gathered berries for his friend. Moments of silence turned into long minutes as the eagle amassed a large pile of fruit, while the air around him took on an aura of menace. Gwaihir cocked his head to the side as unease settled over him.

"Legolas?" he called, his voice sounding loud and hollow in the quiet forest. "Has any more feeling returned?"

An unnerving stillness followed, the forest making no sound around him.

"Legolas?" Gwaihir was worried now. His friend should have answered. Dropping his berries to the ground, his eyes darted around the trees, searching for danger as he moved slowly, silently back towards the clearing where Legolas lay. When he reached the clearing, he faltered. The Orc was gone. 

"Legolas!" he cried, rushing to his friend. A long, bloodied gash adorned the pale forehead of the now unconscious elf, though Gwaihir was relieved to find him alive.

"He will not be alive for long, bird." A voice hissed near his ear as the cold, hard steel of a dagger pushed up against his neck. "And neither will you." A hard blow from behind sent Gwaihir flying through the air and he landed hard on the ground, his head banging solidly against a large rock. Gwaihir's vision swam as he tried to regain his senses, the smiling Orc stalking up to him with his sword aimed at his chest.

"I will run you through, bird, for all the trouble you have caused me." Ugluk growled menacingly. "And then I will have fun with your friend."

Gwaihir struggled against the nauseating pain in his head, pushing himself up from the ground in an effort to defend himself. The Orc laughed and ran at him, his sword posed to impale the dazed eagle and Gwaihir closed his eyes, bracing for the pain he knew was inevitable. "Time to die, bird."

"You first!" another voice growled and Gwaihir's eyes flew open as Legolas rushed up behind the Orc and with one powerful blow of his sword, severed Ugluk's head from his body. Panting with fatigue, Legolas stared down at the now dead Orc, grim satisfaction on his face.

"Whoops. Ugluk lost his head." He grinned tiredly. "I have been wanting to do that for a long time." The sword dropped from his weak hand.

"Legolas," Gwaihir cried with relief. "You are moving."

"Looks as if I had more movement than I thought." Legolas observed wryly before collapsing to the ground in an exhausted heap.

Gwaihir shook his head in an attempt to clear the dizziness as he crawled over to the elf. "You saved my life, my friend." he said quietly. "Now rest."

* * * * * * * * * *

The army traveled day and night, stopping only for brief rests and meals. Increasing signs that the dark army was growing in power greeted them along the way. Villages, still smoldering from fires, lay in ruin -- the occupants lay dead on the ground, their faces frozen in masks of surprise and terror. Survivors, so few that there were, wandered aimlessly in a state of shock and despair, calling out to the passing soldiers for protection and help, receiving none. With apologetic faces, they continued on their way, each knowing that the outcome of a future battle would help these people more so than any aid that day. The devastation only increased as they entered the outskirts of Gondor and as Aragorn rode silently next to Boromir through an outlining village that had only recently fallen prey to the vicious Uruk-hai warriors, he could not help the anger that boiled within his soul.

"These are our people, Aragorn." Boromir said quietly to him as he gazed sorrowfully at the survivors.

"Yes."

"They need our help…our protection."

"We protect them best by destroying the Ring and with it, the source of this evil."

Boromir nodded. He too believed their Quest was all-important. But, he was not done. "They need their King."

Aragorn looked at him. "To be Gondor's King is my destiny and I will embrace it when the time is right. But, to give people hope in a King who might surely perish in a coming battle would be to do them an injustice and that, I cannot do."

"You will not perish, my friend."

Aragorn rode in silence for a moment, then sighed. "Legolas did."

Boromir studied the face of his friend, noting the deep, aching pain of loss that the other tried so hard to conceal. The death of his long time friend had wounded him greatly, yet he refused to show it. "You can grieve for him, Aragorn." Boromir said softly. "We all do."

"No." Aragorn said. "I cannot. Not now."

"But…"

"When this Quest is over, I will grieve his loss properly. I will return to Isengard to search the rubble for his body and return him to his home." Aragorn's face hardened with resolve. "That is my vow. Until then, we focus on the Ring."

"I will accompany you." Gimli offered quietly. "I wish to take him home, to the trees he talked of so often. That is where he loved to be."

"I, too, will join you." Boromir said. "The Quest will not be complete until we have all returned home."

Aragorn managed a smile. "He was lucky, as am I, to have such friends. It would be an honor to journey with you."

"Providing we survive the coming battle, as you so nicely pointed out earlier." said Boromir.

"And destroy the Ring." Gimli added.

"Hey!" Frodo cried from behind Aragorn. "I will destroy the Ring! Do not doubt a Hobbit."

"Of course you will." Laughed Aragorn. "And I would never dream of doubting a Hobbit."

"My King!" Faramir called, executing a flawless formal bow from atop his horse as it came to a stop next to Aragorn's. Boromir snickered at the scowl that appeared on Aragorn's face at the sight of the bow--his brother has taken to bowing each time he addressed Aragorn…and it annoyed the other man to no end.

"Faramir," Aragorn growled, "bow to me again and so help me, I will have you beheaded."

"That certainly would improve the view around here." Boromir laughed.

Faramir glared at him, then bowed again as a large mischievous grin appeared on his face. "As you command, oh great King."

"I swear, Boromir, he certainly has your witty charm." Aragorn muttered sarcastically.

"Taught him all I know." grinned Boromir.

"Which took two seconds." added Faramir.

"What I would not give to have an Orc shoot me right now, just to be rid of you two!" 

"And leave me with them?" huffed Gimli. "I think not. Perhaps we can shoot each other at the same time and both be free of them."

"Or you could simply shoot them." suggested Frodo.

"Hey, hobbit, whose side are you on?" Boromir laughed, feigning insult.

"I agree with the hobbit." Aragorn grinned. "It certainly would make the ride to the ultimate battle against evil more enjoyable."

"I am sensing some hostility, my brother." said Faramir.

"Yes." Boromir agreed. "The masses are rebelling against us. Perhaps it is time to turn leadership over to another."

"Perhaps to our new King." Grinned Faramir. "Does that suite you, my lord?" he asked a scowling Aragorn, executing yet another long bow.

"I have had it." Groaned Aragorn. "When this is over, the two of you are banned from Gondor."

"Notice how he decided to ban us after the big battle." Faramir noted to Boromir. "He must need our superb fighting skills to defeat Sauron."

Boromir nodded. "That would be my guess. Use us and then ban us. Typical. Where should we go?"

"Go live with the Dwarves." groaned Aragorn.

"We do not want them." Gimli said quickly. "They would make lousy miners. Send them to the Elves."

"Not the Elves, they are too serious." Said Faramir. "Perhaps we will begin our own Kingdom."

"It would be the only kingdom to have two village idiots." Laughed Frodo.

"Funny." smirked Faramir. "Its always the quiet ones that can wound so well with words." His smile faded a bit. "But seriously, I did seek you out for a reason, Aragorn. The reinforcements from Gondor are up ahead, waiting for us."

"Good." Smiled Aragorn. "Are there many?"

Faramir looked skeptical. "We have as many as Gondor could spare, but I am afraid the numbers are not as great as I had hoped. Small bands of Orcs and Uruk-hai have been sporadically attacking the walls of Minas Tirith. Some remained behind to protect our people."

Aragorn frowned. "Evil grows more daring by the day. There was a time not long ago when none dared to go against Gondor."

"That is why we must defeat Sauron." Faramir said. "Your Quest quickly becomes more urgent."

"These attacks are most likely a diversion." Boromir observed. "Sauron hopes to divide our forces, to crush us more easily."

"So he knows we are coming." Aragorn said quietly. "His army will be amassing as we speak, waiting for us to arrive. Though it matters not, for we must prevail."

"Let us greet the troops." advised Faramir. "We reach Mordor in less than two days. The men will need reassurance." The two brothers briefly locked eyes.

"Aragorn," Boromir began hesitantly, "we feel that with such a battle approaching, our people need hope and leadership. After these long years, they need their King."

"Now is the time for you to accept the throne." added Faramir. "You said you would accept your destiny when the time was right. That time is now."

Aragorn's eyes closed as his friends watched him nervously. To be faced with one's destiny could not be easy. After a moment, his eyes opened and those that watched him almost gasped at the intensity that lay within those eyes. Their friend had changed in a matter of mere moments…he was no longer Aragorn the Ranger -- he was Elessar, their King.

Aragorn regarded his friends with knowing, wise eyes. "Gondor has been without her King long enough. I will accept my destiny."

Smiles greeted him. "That is welcome news." Faramir cried happily. "No time should be wasted. Let us introduce our new King to his army."

Their party soon joined with the newly arrived army from Gondor and as they approached, the men turned to Faramir for orders. Faramir rode slightly ahead of Aragorn and called for attention.

"Men of Gondor!" he yelled loudly. "Our time has come! I present to you Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, possessor of the sword of Elendil."

Aragorn rode forward, his horse coming to a halt next to Faramir. 

"Behold!" Faramir cried, acknowledging the man beside him. "Gondor's King has arrived!"

Long seconds of shocked silence greeted his announcement and Faramir glanced at Boromir, unsure of what to do, though his unease was unfounded as the soldiers erupted into a thunderous barrage of cheering and applause.

"Whew." Faramir breathed in relief. "They like you."

"They do not yet know him well enough." grinned Boromir as he clapped Aragorn on the back. "It will fade with time."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Gwaihir!" Legolas called loudly over the rushing wind. "Where are we?"

"We are just entering Gondor, young prince." The eagle called back.

Legolas looked down at the ground far below, which had melted into a great green and brown blur as they flew higher into the sky. "If you say so." he said uncertainly. "It all looks the same to me." 

"I thought elves were supposed to have excellent eyesight." Gwaihir teased.

"We do." Legolas grinned. "Just not so high up." He squinted at the ground again as fatigue nagged at him. After defeating Ugluk he had fallen into a deep sleep, awaking, much to his dislike, a day and a half later. Gwaihir had tended to his wounds and watched over him as he had slept and he had awoken feeling refreshed and healthy. After eating the meal Gwaihir had prepared for him, a result of the eagle's incessant nagging, he had insisted that they head for Mordor immediately. "How long until we reach Mordor?" he asked.

"We should join up with your comrades today." Gwaihir informed him. "Mordor is not far now."

Legolas nodded. Traveling atop the large bird definitely had its merits…they had covered more ground in one morning than he could have hoped to cover in two days on a horse. He only hoped he would arrive ahead of Amras, in time to warn his friends of the danger.

"Gwaihir," he called again as he peered at the ground, his eyes picking up movement. "My eyes fail me at this distance. Can you make out what that large mass below us is?

Gwaihir looked. "It appears to be a large group of beings, Legolas. Traveling very swiftly."

"An army?"

"Quite possibly."

Legolas frowned. "I wonder if they are friend or foe. It could be Aragorn's forces, marching on Mordor."

"Or it could be others." Gwaihir said mysteriously.

"Only one way to find out. Let us fly down there and see for ourselves."

Gwaihir nodded. "As you wish." He looked back. "I would hold on tightly, if I were you."

Legolas smiled and grabbed hold as Gwaihir made a graceful arc in the sky and headed down to the ground below. Wind whipped at his face, making his eyes water and hindering his visibility as they flew closer to the traveling group below. As they neared, Legolas gasped, certain that his eyes were deceiving him.

"Gwaihir! They are Elves below us!" He cried in dismay.

"Not just any Elves, young prince." Gwaihir observed. "Look."

And they flew lower, coming face to face with the army as its leader halted to an abrupt stop.

"Father?" Legolas asked, his voice faltering in shock.

The King of Mirkwood stared back at him, his stunned face mirroring that of his son's. "Legolas?"

Gwaihir lowered Legolas to the ground as the army of Elves surrounded him. "Father, what are you doing here?"

"Your friend summoned us." Another voice, equally recognizable, answered. 

"Lord Elrond?" Legolas turned to the newcomer. "Who summoned you?" He could not get over the shock of seeing his father and the Lord of Rivendell in front of him.

"I did." Gwaihir said softy from behind Legolas. "At the request of Mithrandir."

"We have brought an army, Prince Legolas." Haldir explained, emerging from behind Thranduil. "Forces have joined together from Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lorien. It is time for the Elves and Men to battle together once more."

"You head for Mordor?" 

"To help the King of Gondor." Thranduil said.

Legolas smiled. "Aragorn. So he has accepted his destiny. That is welcomed news indeed."

Thranduil frowned as he inspected his son. "Legolas, what has befallen you? You look as if you have been in a battle."

"Much as happened since I left Rivendell, Father." Legolas said, reluctant to go into detail in front of such a large audience. "Amras has returned and he threatens Middle Earth."

"Amras!" Thranduil hissed. "I knew I should have disposed of him permanently."

"He rides for Mordor, to gain control of the Ring. I must stop him."

"We near Mordor now, Prince Legolas." Haldir said. "You should join our company and ride with us."

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot. I must reach Mordor before Amras and warn Aragorn of the danger. The Ring must be destroyed."

"Legolas is right." Elrond said, staying an objection from Thranduil. "The Ring is his duty, as a member of the Fellowship. We must not hinder him in his Quest."

Legolas nodded his thanks. "Gwaihir will take me to Mordor. We will meet there."

"Be safe, my son." Thranduil said softly. "We will meet again in Mordor, where we will destroy this evil together."

"I look forward to it, Father." Legolas grinned. "Safe journey."

"And a safe journey to you, young elf." Elrond said as Legolas and Gwaihir flew away once more.

"Our fate may rest on the shoulders of your young son, Thranduil." Elrond observed. "We could not ask for a more worthy warrior to put our faith in."

"I hope they are up to the task." Thranduil observed. "They may yet make up for the mistakes of their fathers."

"I just hope they leave us old elves some Orc to slay." Elrond smiled, urging his horse forward swiftly. His eyes watched the eagle soar gracefully through the air, disappearing into the bright sky as he led his army forward to battle.

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn came to a halt at the dark border between Gondor and Mordor, noting the stark differences that lay between the lands. While Gondor was green and flourishing, Mordor was its contrast, marked by large outcropping mountains and gray skies.

"Lovely place." Boromir remarked wryly beside Aragorn. 

Gimli glanced around. "Evil watches us." 

They traveled between the mountains through a canyon pass, eyes warily watching the peaks above for sign of attack. Unease enveloped the entire company as they rode in silence, bows at the ready. 

"He toys with us." said Faramir. "Here is where he should attack us and yet, he does not."

"He does not believe himself to be in danger." Aragorn observed. "He waits while we bring the Ring he seeks so desperately right to him."

Behind him, Frodo gulped nervously as an overwhelming dread settled over him. He could almost feel the eye of Sauron staring down at him, waiting for him, mocking him. His hand drifted up under his shirt and closed tightly around the Ring. He would not let it go without a fight. It was his. His precious.

Beside him, Sam watched him with a curious apprehension. "Are you well, Mr. Frodo?" he asked softly. "You look pale … ill."

"I am fine, Sam." he responded, though his voice was hard, his eyes daring Sam to question his statement. Sam merely shrugged and turned his gaze back to the canyons, his unease only increasing at the odd behavior of his master. As Aragorn had surmised, they were allowed to pass through the canyon without resistance and the company found themselves breathing a small sigh of relief as they exited the chasm and emerged into a large valley. Though their relief was short-lived.

Aragorn came to an abrupt halt as he gaped around in surprise. "Do you see what I see?"

"Large Orc army headed our way?" Boromir asked.

"Yes."

"I see it." Faramir said.

"Damn. I was hoping it was a mirage. Or a bad dream." Aragorn sighed.

"They look real enough to me." Gimli huffed.

"And at the rate they are traveling, they will intercept us in less than an hour." Observed Aragorn with dread. "And by the looks of things, we are vastly outnumbered."

Faramir cringed. "Damn."

"What do we do?" asked Boromir.

"We fight, as is our duty." Aragorn said with resolve. He turned to regard Frodo. "You must leave now, Ringbearer, and head for Mount Doom. We will distract Sauron while you complete the Quest."

Frodo nodded, sliding off the horse. "I will destroy the Ring." He vowed. 

"I truly hope so." Aragorn smiled. 

"I am going with you, Mister Frodo." Sam declared, hopping down from the horse.

"Sam, I must do this alone."

"Not without me." vowed Sam.

"The two of you will go together." Gandalf determined. "That is the way things were meant to be. You are stronger when you are together."

Frodo nodded with a smile. "I will be honored to have you with me, Sam." he said, causing Sam to beam.

"Safe journey, young hobbits." Aragorn grinned. "Our fate rests on your small shoulders."

"Safe journey to you, Strider." Sam said. "We will not let you down." Shouldering his pack, he moved to follow Frodo, who looked around uncertainly. 

"Which way is Mount Doom?" He asked, blushing.

"Left." said Boromir. "Just head towards the large, smoldering mountain."

"And do not forget to avoid that large, murderous army out there." Advised Faramir with a smile. "I doubt they would let you pass easily."

"Do not worry." Sam assured him. "We do not plan on going anywhere near that army."

"Let us go Sam." Frodo said, moving away from the army. With one last glance over his shoulder, he disappeared into the mountain, followed, as always, by his loyal friend.

"Do you think they will do it?" Boromir asked quietly.

"They have to." Gandalf answered. "Or we are all doomed."

Aragorn unsheathed his sword. "If we are to go out, we go out fighting!" he yelled, earning cheers from those nearby. "Let the Orcs rue the day they decided to mess with Men!"

"Well, no sense rushing these things." Boromir said hastily beside him. "We have got a good hour before those Orcs reach us."

"Right." Aragorn smiled. "They will rue the day in about an hour. Let them come to us. In the meantime, we have some planning to do."

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Well? How was it? Were you all surprised by the arrival of Thranduil and Elrond? Will the Elves reach Mordor in time to help Aragorn defeat the Orc army? Will Legolas warn Frodo about Amras? Who knows…I do. You will have to wait and find out. There should only be two chapters left…but the next chapter will definitely be a long one, so please bear with me if it takes awhile to write it. Please remember to Review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: See Chapter One, its all there.

A/N: Well, I lied. I thought I could wrap this story up with one last chapter, but I can't. This chapter was getting too long, so I have decided to break it up into two chapters (or three, depending on how long it gets) and finish the story up with an epilogue at the end. So, it looks as if we have a ways to go yet…thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. It has turned out to be a joy to write and I hope it is a joy to read.

Here we go…

************************************************************************

Chapter Sixteen

The land of Mordor was dreary, flat and drab hued. On the roads, nothing moved, but Sam feared watchful eyes as they moved cautiously through the shadows. South-eastward, far off like a dark standing shadow, loomed the Mountain. Smoke poured forth from it, great rolling clouds floating down its sides and spreading out over the land. Sam tried to guess the distance as they decided which path they ought to take.

"It looks every step of fifty miles, Mister Frodo," he muttered gloomily, staring at the threatening mountain, "and that'll take precious time."

"Time is something we do not have." Frodo said quietly, almost to himself. His apprehensive gaze settled on the Mountain. "Where do you suppose everyone is? The roads are eerily deserted."

"Sauron has gathered them all to do battle against Strider and the others." Sam surmised. "The advancing army seemed quite large. Do you think the others will be all right?"

"They depend on us, Sam." answered Frodo with a sigh. "If the Ring is not destroyed, our friends surely will be."

Sam nodded and with a new sense of responsibility, he brought his eyes back to the ground near at hand, studying their next move. To his surprise, he saw that what from a distance had seemed wide and featureless flats were in fact all broken and tumbled. The entire surface of the plains was pocked with great holes, the largest holes rimmed with ridges of broken rock and fissures. It was a land in which it would be possible to creep from hiding place to hiding place, unseen by all but the most watchful eyes. And he felt certain any watchful eyes would be fixed on the coming battle.

"We can crawl, Mister Frodo, from hole to hole and remain undetected. It is our best chance."

Frodo nodded. "You truly have been an asset, Sam. We will do as you propose."

And so the desperate journey continued as the Ring went south, the land about them seemingly bracing for some great storm. It was unnerving, Sam decided as they hurriedly made their way towards the Mountain ahead. Even as they neared it, the Mountain itself seemed to grow angry, fire and smoke shooting forth into the sky, casting an eerie red glow about the land.

"It is almost as if it senses our presence." Frodo observed worriedly. "It knows what we will attempt to do and it will try to stop us."

At that moment, Sam felt a tremor in the ground beneath him and he heard a deep rumble as if thunder under the earth. There was a brief red flame that flickered under the clouds and died away.

"It is weary of us, Mister Frodo, and nervous." said Sam. "It will not prevail in destroying us."

"Your optimism does me good." Frodo smiled. "Together we will conquer that Mountain." With a grim determination, they continued on, the Mountain creeping ever nearer.

* * * * * * * * * *

Aragorn surveyed the approaching army with a growing apprehension. "They will reach us in less than twenty minutes." he said to Boromir, who watched beside him. Roaring cries drifted along the wind, reaching their ears and adding to their uneasiness. 

"It will be a trying battle." Boromir said, looking behind him to the nervous army. "And our army will be vastly outnumbered. Most look as if they have seen too many winters."

"Or too few." Faramir added with concern. "They grow anxious…I can feel it emanating from them."

"They have every reason to grow anxious." said Gimli. "The odds are against us this time."

Boromir sighed. "The odds are always against us. Why should this time be any different."

"It would be nice for a change." grinned Faramir. "A break from the ordinary."

"They come closer still." Boromir noted, gazing out at the approaching army once more. 'I can already smell their foul stench."

"Actually," Aragorn said with a smile, "you are standing down wind from Faramir. It has been days since he last bathed."

"I resent that." Faramir huffed. "It has been weeks, actually. Besides, you three are not smelling of roses either, if I may point out."

"Ah," Boromir laughed, "but we are not the ones with a certain lady to impress."

Faramir frowned. "She is days away from here, resting in the comfort of Gondor. I doubt she knows of my lack of bathing."

"Give it a few more days. I am certain the smell will have reached Gondor by then." grinned Boromir.

"Funny." said Faramir. "Perhaps we should concentrate on the large Orc army that heads our way. Impending doom tends to take precedence over bathing."

"They are getting a bit close." Aragorn said, turning to the men behind him. "Men of Rohan and Gondor, hear me!" He cried, gaining the attention of those around him. "The hour is at hand! We will face the evil forces of Sauron and we will prevail!"

"Maybe!" Faramir shouted beside him.

"We are not really sure!" added Boromir as Aragorn turned towards them with a glare.

"Will you two shut up?" he hissed, before continuing. "We have the heart and the courage to triumph over evil."

"And with any luck, the Ringbearer will destroy the Ring before they slaughter us all!" yelled Gimli with a smile.

Aragorn sighed as the men surrounding him choked back laughs. "Is this your idea of encouragement?" he grumbled.

"Humor always lightens the mood." Faramir grinned. "Here, let me try…Men of Gondor and Rohan! We can prevail!" he assured the soldiers. "Now is the time to fight will all your heart and soul. Good has conquered this evil before and good can triumph again!"

"Well said, brother." observed Boromir as the men cheered.

"Thank you."

"I was going to say that." grumbled Aragorn. "You three ruined my speech."

Boromir smiled. "All in a day's work. The army is almost here."

Aragorn unsheathed his sword and rode to the front of the line, calling for his men to line up. "Ready yourselves!" he yelled. "Archers to the front!"

Pippin watched as nervous men slowly rode to the front to stand beside Aragorn. "They are scared." He said to Dernhelm, who nodded.

"Fighting in battle is a scary thing." he agreed. "But we all must do our part to defeat this evil."

"Have you ever been in battle, Dernhelm?" 

The Rider shook his head. "Minor skirmishes only, though I have trained all my life for this one moment. If I live or die today is not my concern. I care only for keeping those I love safe."

"You are very noble." admitted Pippin. "I am afraid I am not the best warrior."

"Nor am I." Merry said, walking towards Pippin with a nervous smile. "This is our first real battle."

"When the fighting starts, stay near me." Dernhelm said. "I will do my best to protect you."

"We would appreciate any assistance you would give us." Pippin said with relief. He turned towards Aragorn as a roaring sound suddenly filled his ears. "The Orcs are here."

Dernhelm drew his sword. "It begins."

Aragorn stared out at the large army as the Orcs stopped only a half-mile away. Their leader rode out in front of them, issuing orders in a rough, commanding voice.

"Take out their leader." he told the nearest archer, who nodded as he notched an arrow. With a graceful arch, the arrow soared through the air, imbedding itself in the chest of the large Orc. "Good shot." Aragorn said approvingly as the Orcs roared in anger. "Well, that made them mad!" Aragorn grinned at Boromir, who drew his own sword.

"Here they come!" yelled Faramir.

"On my mark!" Aragorn roared. "Charge!"

* * * * * * * * * *

Legolas shielded his eyes against the whipping winds as he stared at the scene below. "The Dark Army is almost upon them!" He cried to Gwaihir, his heart sinking as he noted that Aragorn's army was vastly outnumbered. "I do not think Father's army will arrive in time!"

"Have faith, young Prince." Gwaihir said. "They will be here. They are just a short distance away."

"Put me down at the edge of the battle, Gwaihir." Legolas said firmly. "I must help them."

"Your duty is to get to Mount Doom, young elf, and stop Amras from obtaining the Ring." Gwaihir reminded him.

Legolas looked into the distance at Mount Doom, which stood tall like a beacon for evil. "I cannot stand by while my friends are in danger."

"You must. I will get you to Mount Doom. Destroy the Ring and your friends will be forever safe."

Legolas nodded, the wisdom of the eagle's words slowly sinking in. "Then get me there quickly, my friend, because the Orcs have just charged. The battle has begun."

A sudden ear-piercing cry assaulted them, drawing their attention to the skies around them. "The battle has begun up here too, my young friend." Gwaihir said quietly. "The Nazgul have arrived."

Legolas watched as two Ringwraiths flew towards them, riding upon large winged monsters. "They head directly for us." he noted nervously, drawing his bow. "I am not sure I can stop them."

"Aim for the beast's head." advised Gwaihir, diving suddenly to the right to give Legolas a better angle. "Without their flying beasts, they will be no threat to us."

Legolas took careful aim, ignoring everything around him as he fixed his sights on the monster's unprotected neck. Letting his arrow fly, he held his breath as it sailed gracefully through the air, easily finding its target only moments later. He grinned as the beast roared in anger and pain before it fell from the sky, taking its rider with it. "One down." he said to Gwaihir.

"And three more to go. Our friend has found company." 

Legolas groaned as he saw that Gwaihir was right. Two more Nazgul had arrived, flanking their comrade. "Get me close." he told Gwaihir, notching another arrow. "I need a better angle.

The eagle nodded, swooping gracefully in the air as he headed directly for the coming Nazgul. When they were just feet away, Legolas took aim and let his arrow fly, connecting solidly with another of the flying beasts, causing it to drop from the sky. A sudden dive by Gwaihir forced him to grab a tight hold as they flew hastily away from the remaining Nazgul.

"Gwaihir, what are you doing?" Legolas asked the eagle in shock. "There are only two left!"

"I was hit, young Prince." The eagle responded, pain lacing his words. "A Nazgul blade has found its mark."

Legolas looked down, his keen eyes finding the deadly weapon that protruded from his friend's wing. Grabbing ahold of the blade, he pulled firmly as the eagle hissed in pain. "I am sorry, my friend." Legolas apologized. "I should not have taken you so close."

"Do not concern yourself with me." Gwaihir said firmly. "I am an old eagle…I can look after myself. Though I fear I am unable to bear you to Mount Doom."

"Set me down, my friend, and look after yourself. I can make my own way to Mount Doom." Legolas assured him. Gwaihir nodded weakly as he landed gently on an outcropping at the edge of the battle. Legolas grabbed his bow and knives and dropped lightly to the ground, turning to regard his longtime friend.

"Take are of yourself, Gwaihir. I owe you much."

"Make me proud, little Prince." Gwaihir responded with a pained smile. "Destroy the Ring, as is your destiny."

"I will not fail." Legolas smiled as he headed toward the raging battle.

"And Legolas?"

"Yes?" He responded, turning towards the eagle.

"Take care of yourself."

Legolas smiled. "I will see you when this is over, my friend." With one last grin, he turned and ran towards the battle, leaving a worried eagle behind.

* * * * * * * * * *

Gimli swung his ax in a hard, wide arc, taking out the Orcs nearest him in one swift move. "Four more!" The Dwarf growled to Aragorn. "That makes my total at over 100!" His eyes flashed briefly with sadness. "I doubt that Elf could have beaten that."

"You will have to give me a moment to catch up." A familiar voice smirked from behind, startling the Dwarf. "I have slain twenty just to reach you, though Ugluk should count for more."

Gimli and Aragorn whirled around in shock, momentarily forgetting the battle that blazed around them.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried in disbelief. "We thought you dead!" He moved to embrace his friend as an arrow whizzed by his head.

"Twenty-One." Legolas grinned, lowering his bow. "You must remember to guard your flank, Ranger."

Aragorn grinned broadly has he hugged the Elf before him. "We thought we had lost you."

"It will take more than a demented Dark Elf and his Orc cronie to do me in." Legolas laughed as Gimli shouted.

"105!"

"The human distracts me, Dwarf." Legolas laughed. "We will see who bests the other when this battle is over."

"Ai, we will lad." Gimli smiled. "Where have you been hiding?"

Legolas quickly notched another arrow and let if fly, hitting an advancing Orc in the throat. "Twenty-two. Amras took me to a cozy little spot in the woods and he simply refused to let me leave. In the end, I finally had to put an end to his hospitality. Poor Ugluk really lost his head over that one."

Aragorn frowned slightly, momentarily distracted by a growling Orc. Swinging his sword around, he severed the beast's head. "Hey," he said, "this one lost his head too. There must be an epidemic."

"Pity." Legolas agreed, drawing his knives against another beast. "Aragorn, where is Frodo?"

"110!" Gimli growled.

"He heads for Mount Doom with Sam." Aragorn grunted, coming to stand back to back with Legolas.

"Amras knows." Legolas said. "His Crebain informed him of your movements toward Mordor. He will try to stop Frodo and claim control over the Ring."

"Those birds." Aragorn scowled. "I knew they were up to no good. We must not allow Amras to get that Ring."

Nodding, Legolas said, "I agree. I must go after him." His knives lashed out, impaling another attacker. "This neighborhood has really declined. It is infested with Orcs."

"I have noticed that too. Perhaps it is time we found a new location."

"I would suggest you go after those hobbits soon." Gimli huffed. "If they do not destroy that Ring quickly, we are all doomed."

"Aragorn, Gimli is right." Legolas said, dispatching yet another Orc. "Twenty-Eight. Amras must be stopped before he finds Frodo."

Aragorn nodded. "I will go with you. But first, let us make our way to Boromir and Faramir. They will have to control the battle."

"Where are they?"

Aragorn looked out over the battle. "There." he pointed. Legolas looked.

"The two surrounded by Orcs?"

"Yep, that would be them."

Legolas sighed. "This ought to be fun." Drawing his bow, he sized up the distance to the men and in quick succession, fired off a dozen arrows.

Boromir looked around him in shock as one by one, the surrounding Orcs fell. "What the hell? Faramir, what did you do?"

"Me?" Faramir said, just as surprised. "Brother, as much as I would like to claim that feat, it was not me."

"Forty." A voice behind them said, followed by a haughty retort.

"If I had a bow, I could do that too. I like to get up close." Fumed Gimli.

"Sorry about spoiling your fun." Legolas laughed, running up beside the stunned brothers. "I am certain you had the situation under control."

"Legolas?" whispered Boromir, his eyes wide.  


"In the flesh." he answered as the man engulfed him in a hug. "Did everyone think me dead?"

"We had feared as much." Gandalf said, appearing suddenly next to him. The wizard looked harried, despite the grin on his face. "It does us good to have you back."

"I fear I cannot remain. Amras has gone after Frodo and he must be stopped." Legolas said grimly.

"I must go with him." Aragorn added. "Boromir, Faramir, you must lead our men."

"Splendid." Laughed Faramir. "I have always wanted to lead a large army against unmentionable odds. This should be fun."

"Who said you were in charge?" Boromir huffed. "I am older…I shall lead them to their impending dooms."

Gandalf sighed. "I wish the two of you a speedy journey." he said to Aragorn and Legolas. "For if we must rely on these two for leadership, we most certainly will not last the day."

"Reinforcements are on the way, fear not. My Father and Lord Elrond are heading here with a large army and should arrive soon."

Boromir grinned broadly. "That is welcome news. I was beginning to doubt our ability to win this war."

"You had doubts?" Faramir looked at him. "You said we were weakening them."

"We were surrounded by a dozen Orcs. Did you honestly believe we were weakening them?"

"Well, I don't anymore." Faramir huffed.

"With reinforcements, we have a much better chance of winning."

"Great." Faramir said, muttering something under his breath about lying, deceiving brothers.

"We will hurry." Legolas laughed. "And the Elves will be here soon." He grabbed his knives and headed quickly away, followed by Aragorn.

"More Elves." Boromir said. "There goes the neighborhood."

"Better than Orcs." Laughed Faramir. 

"Forty-Five!" the voice of Legolas drifted back to them, making Gimli frown.

"That darn Elf in gaining on me quickly." He raised his ax. "Back to work."

* * * * * * * * * *

"AI!" Pippin cried, holding his small sword out in front of him to ward off an attack. "Help me! Get it away from me!" He lashed out with the blade, doing his best to defend himself against the attacking Orc's jabs.

"I am coming Pippin!" Merry cried. "Hold on!"

"Get it! Kill it! Maim it!" Pippin yelled. "Do something to it!"

The Orc growled at the young hobbit, bringing his sword back to deliver a swift blow as Pippin looked around hopelessly for a place to hide. As the sword came down, he closed his eyes, wishing he was still safely in the Shire.

"Pippin!" He heard Merry cry, but it was too late. His friend was too far away. His eyes closed, Pippin awaited the blow he knew was coming when he heard a pained grunt. His eyes opened slightly. "Was that me?" He asked no one in particular. Opening his eyes even more, he was a bit startled to see the Orc lying dead at his feet. 

"Keep sharp, young hobbit." Dernhelm said, lowering his bow. "That one almost had you."

"I thank you, Dernhelm." Pippin breathed gratefully. "I feared I was done for."

"That was too close." Merry cried, rushing up beside his friend. "Battle is not the place for hobbits."

"Stay close to each other." Dernhelm advised. "Protect each other. You are stronger when you fight together."

The hobbits nodded, standing back to back to protect each other's flank. Dernhelm, seeing the two together, headed off into the thick of the battle.

"Where does he think he is going?" Merry asked, watching the human disappear. "I thought he was going to protect us."

"I guess we will have to protect ourselves." Pippin said. "Uh oh." he hissed suddenly, making Merry turn around to see what had unnerved him so.

"Oh no!" Merry cried, seeing a familiar figure stalking towards them. "It is Trion!"

The Orc growled, a sadistic smile gracing his face. "Halflings!" 

Merry and Pippin cowered together as the large Orc advanced on them, his sword raised. "Fight him, Pip!" Merry whispered quickly. "You can best him!"

"You fight him!" Pippin retorted. "I will back you up!"

"How about YOU fight him and I back you up!"

The Orc growled again, only feet away from the small pair. "You will die now, halflings!" 

Pippin stared at him. And felt something snap.

"AIIIIIIII!" he cried, raising his sword and rushing the much larger creature. "You will not slay us, Orc!" He lashed out with his blade, striking the stunned Orc in the leg, eliciting a loud grunt of pain. Furiously, the small hobbit continued to strike at the other being's leg, causing him to stumble to the ground.

"This is for Legolas!" Pippin cried, still attacking the fallen beast. "And for Merry!"

"Pippin!" Merry yelled beside him, bringing him back to reality. "He is dead."

Pippin stared down at the still form, his eyes noting the ashen paler of its face. "You are right, Merry." he said, lowering his bloodied sword. "We are rid of him."

"That was great!" said Merry happily, clapping his friend on the back. "You saved us!"

Another growl from the right drew their attention. "Another Orc advances." Pippin snarled. "Let us go and meet him." 

* * * * * * * * * *

"How far is there to go, Sam?" Frodo asked wearily, aware that the Ring grew heavier, more ominous, with each step. 

"I do not know," said Sam, "because I don't know where we are going." He looked back and then he looked up and he was amazed to see how far their efforts had brought them. The Mountain, standing ominous and alone, had looked taller than it was. They had reached the Mountain's foot on its northern; there its long gray slopes were not so sheer. Together, they cautiously scaled the base before Sam discovered a path leading up the side of the Mountain, its trail wounding snakelike up and out of sight. The hobbits could not see the course immediately above them, whether the path was sleep or gradual, but at this point, they felt they had no other choice.

"The path is not here for our purposes, Sam." Frodo noted, eyeing the Mountain warily. "But we will utilize it."

"We must climb the slope, Mister Frodo, and then we will meet up with the path." Sam dropped to his knees and slowly began to crawl his way up the steep slope, Frodo following his lead. "I am weary, Mister Frodo." Sam sighed. "But the path will help us greatly."

Reaching the path, he stood and helped Frodo the rest of the way up. "I am weakening Sam." Frodo said sadly, fingering the Ring nervously. "It is overpowering my resolve."

"Be strong, Frodo." Said Sam. "We are almost there and many depend on our success."

Frodo nodded with resolve as the path climbed on. Higher and higher they climbed, following the course of the trail around the Mountain until the path suddenly ended and they found themselves facing a dark door in the Mountain's side.

"This is it, Mister Frodo. We have reached its entrance."

"Let us hurry, Sam." whispered Frodo. "It wants to go back to Sauron."

They walked up to the gaping mouth and peered in. It was dark and hot, and a deep rumbling shook the air. They had come to the realm of Sauron. Fearfully, they took a few uncertain steps in the dark, and then all at once there came a flash of red and the hobbits saw that they were in a dark tunnel that bored into the Mountain's side. 

"This is the path we must take." Sam noted. "Deep inside this mountain is where we must go to destroy that Ring."

Frodo removed the phial of Galadriel, hoping it would illuminate the cavern, but it was pale and cold in his trembling hand, throwing out no light into the stifling dark. "We should have brought Gimli." Frodo noted softly. "He is at home in dark caves. I am afraid we will have to venture inside without the aid of light."

"We have come this far, Mister Frodo." Sam grinned nervously. "We will not let a little dark keep us from our task." His face displaying his newfound resolve, Sam trudged forward into the blackness, followed by Frodo. Neither was fully aware of the evil that awaited them inside.

* * * * * * * * * *

"They came this way." Aragorn said, kneeling over the very obviously hobbit footprints. "They must have taken this path to the Mountain."

"They are a great distance ahead of us." Legolas noted, eyeing the Mountain that loomed in the distance. 

"Another track lies over here." Aragorn pointed out. "Though this is not the print of a hobbit's foot."

"Amras?" 

"Amras." Aragorn confirmed. "He is gaining on them."

"Then we must hurry." said Legolas.

* * * * * * * * * *

"200!" the cry of Gimli was heard above the chaotic noise of the battle. Boromir smiled at the Dwarf's enthusiasm as he fended off an attack. 

"I am glad someone is enjoying themselves." Faramir laughed, fending off an attacker of his own. "We are losing this battle. Where are those Elves?"

"There." Boromir said, raising his horn to his lips and blowing a loud note. The men around him looked up briefly, their eyes lighting up at the site of the Elves charging towards them.

"It is about time." Gimli huffed. "Leave it to Elves to arrive when the battle is almost over."

"My King!" Thranduil's captain said. "The battle is not going well for the men."

"Archers! Lend them some support!" Thrandruil ordered as the archers rode forward, unleashing a volley of arrows down on the fighting Orcs. 

"Draw your swords!" Lord Elrond yelled. "Forward!" At his command, the Elves rode swiftly forward, throwing themselves into the battle with a fervor.

Boromir jumped back as an arrow whizzed past his head and struck an Orc in the throat. "Hey!" he cried, "The goal is to kill the Orcs, not me!"

"And that is what I did." The elf near him smiled. 

"Haldir." grinned Boromir. "It is a pleasure to see you again. Glad you could make it to our little war."

"I wouldn't have missed it." Haldir said. 

"Your timing is impeccable." Faramir told him. "We were just getting ready to finish them off."

"Of course you were." Elrond said, joining them. "Where is Aragorn?"

"He and Legolas have gone after the Ringbearer." Boromir explained. "They have gone to stop Amras."

"Then let us take care of this Orc army." Haldir said. "I have been looking forward to battle the entire way here."

"Lead on."

With a growl, Haldir entered the fray, much to the amusement of Thranduil and Elrond. "Oh, to be young again." Thranduil laughed. "Did we ever have that level of enthusiasm?

"I still possess it." Elrond grinned, raising his own sword. "Come, you old Elf, let us show these youngsters how a war is really won."

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Well? How was it? I have already started writing the next chapter, so it should not be long until it is posted. With any luck, the next chapter should be the last, followed by an Epilogue. I hope. This story has turned out to be much longer than I had originally anticipated. Anyway, please remember to read AND review :-)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: See Chapter One 

A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter of this story :-) Am I the only one who is happy? There will be an Epilogue posted too, after this chapter. It has been a fun ride…thanks to everyone for reading.

Here we go…

************************************************************************

Chapter Seventeen

Lord Elrond looked up from the Orc he had just slain, his weary eyes surveying the battlefield. To his amazement, he found none but men and elves standing. The Orcs had either been destroyed or were fleeing the battle.

"They flee!" Pippin yelled happily, raising his small sword in triumph.

"Yippee for us!" Cheered Merry, equally thrilled. The two hobbits had impressed all, including themselves, with their newfound battle skills.

Boromir, however, was less convinced. "Why do they flee?" he asked Faramir. "They were not losing. They were not outnumbered. They had no reason to flee."

Faramir shrugged. "Let us not question their motives, brother. We won. They are on the run."

"Ai." Gimli said, joining them. "I must agree with Boromir. The Orcs had no reason to flee."

"Perhaps they were afraid of us hobbits." Pippin laughed. "We are a fierce bunch."

Boromir laughed. "I am inclined to agree with that, Lord Pippin. You were quite fierce in battle."

King Thranduil strode over to the group, his tunic spotted with the blood of slain Orcs. "This is not right." he said warily. "They are up to something."

Hearing his foreboding words, the men and elves around him glanced about nervously, their eyes searching for signs of the Orcs' treachery. A rumbling began in the distance, slowly at first, then crescendoing into a loud, deafening roar. Along the horizon, masses upon masses of large beings gathered, their swords waving menacingly in the air.

"What is that?" Faramir asked, his worry evident.

The others stared, trepidation consuming them as the masses began to move, the synchronized footsteps of such a large army causing the ground below them to shake. As they watched, another sound gained their attention, this one behind them. Men and Elves whirled around, shocked at what they found.

"It is the second wave." said Boromir.

"And we are surrounded." noted Faramir glumly. The surviving members of their armies gathered around them, their swords readied, their eyes alert. As they watched, a growl was heard and the Orcs began to run towards them.

"Do you think they would accept surrender?" Faramir asked, a tight smile on his face.

"You try first." answered Boromir, raising his blade. "We will wait and see how it goes for you."

"Ai, let me at them!" growled Gimli. "If I am to go out, I will die fighting!"

"Right then. Here we go."

With a yell, they ran forward to meet the oncoming Orcs, their resulting crash sounding like thunder in the gray land.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Did you hear that?" asked Legolas, his ears perked. "It sounded like thunder."

Aragorn eyed the sky above. "That was not thunder." he said. "Let us hurry!"

They ran up the path, reaching the base of the Mountain as the sky turned dark. "Night has fallen." Legolas noted. "The darkness will not bode well for us."

"It will not bode well for Amras either." Aragorn said. "They took this path, up the side of the Mountain. That is where we will go."

Following the trail, they climbed up the side of the Mountain, the trail twisting around before bringing them to a door. Aragorn bent close to the ground, searching. "They were here. They entered the Mountain through this door."

"And the other prints?"

"Are here as well."

Nodding, the two rushed into the dark recesses of the tunnel, both intent on finding their friends as quickly as possible.

* * * * * * * * * *

Sam led the way into a dimly lit, humid cavern, the smell of sulfur and ash heavy in the air. At the far end of the cave was a large chasm, filled with fiery lava and poignant smoke. "I think this is it." he said to Frodo, who was beginning to look as if death had come to claim him. His skin had turned quite gray and his eyes, sunken in their sockets, stared out at the cavern with manic interest.

"He wants it." Frodo muttered. "He wants it and he will get it. He wants it now. It wants to go to him."

"Mister Frodo!" Sam yelled loudly, those sunken eyes turning on him with a chilly glare. "Mister Frodo, you gotta snap out of it. This was our goal! We came here to destroy that Ring!"

"I cannot Sam. I cannot destroy my precious. My precious precious precious." The hobbit chanted insanely, his voice rising higher and higher with each word.

"Frodo?" Sam began nervously. "Are you well?"

"Well? You ask me if I am well, Sam? I would think it is plain as day that I am doing splendidly! I have my precious and you will not take it from me."

Sam raised his hands in bafflement. "We must destroy it, Mister Frodo! Our friends' lives depend on us! Give me the Ring. I will toss it into the fiery pit."

"You will not touch it!" Frodo screamed, backing away from Sam. "You will not get my precious, you conniving, cheating hobbit! You want it for yourself, but you cannot have it! Go Sam!" Frodo raised his sword. "Leave me!"

Sam backed away, tears springing to his eyes. "Mister Frodo?" he whimpered, his spirit wounded. "I want only to help you."

"You cannot help me, Sam. You cannot help yourself."

"Ah, but you can help him." A threatening voice said, and Sam felt the familiar sensation of cold steel pressed against his throat. With another whimper, he realized that Amras held him, his dagger poised for the kill. "Give me the Ring, little halfling, and your friend will not be hurt."

"Frodo!" Sam cried, cringing as the steel made a small cut in the soft flesh of his neck. "Destroy it, Frodo! Toss it over the edge!"

Frodo eyed the pair, uncertain. The dazed look cleared somewhat as he stared at the Ring in his hand. "Sam?"

"Destroy it! Now!"

"Give it to me, hobbit, or he dies." Amras growled.

"I…" Frodo began, shaking his head to clear the confusion. The Ring's overwhelming hold on him lifted somewhat, as his friend's life hung in peril. He wandered slowly towards the edge of the chasm, his hand still clutching the Ring. "I do not know."

"Give it to me now!" Amras screamed, digging the knife ever deeper into Sam's throat, eliciting a yelp of surprise from the captive hobbit. Frodo looked panicked as he grew still, his hand poised just over the edge.

"Destroy it, Mister Frodo!"

"Stupid hobbit!" Amras growled, twirling Sam around to face him. "You are more trouble then you are worth!" With an evil snarl, he plunged his dagger into Sam's shoulder, his manic eyes brightening with pleasure at the look of shock on Sam's face. Pulling the dagger free, he pushed the hobbit to the floor, wiping the blood on his tunic.

"Sam!" Frodo cried, his friend's plight erasing the last threads of the Ring's hold over him. "Sam!"

"He is dying now, hobbit. As will you too. Give me the Ring and I may spare your life."

"I will not!" Frodo yelled fiercely, his sword drawn against the elf.

Amras raged. "I do not have time to deal with your resistance, halfling!" With a flick of his wrist, his dagger flew through the air, striking the unsuspecting hobbit in the chest. The force of the blow propelled Frodo back, causing him to connect solidly with the stone wall behind him. Dazed, he fell to the ground in a heap, the Ring slipping out of his weak hand.

"Frodo!" Sam cried, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Frodo groaned in response, a deep ache beginning in his head as blood seeped from a small cut above his eye. He made a feeble attempt to grab the Ring and hissed in pain as Amras's foot stomped down heavily upon his hand, pinning it in place.

"I think not, hobbit." He sneered, bending to retrieve the Ring while grinding his foot even harder on Frodo's wrist. "It is mine now." He held the Ring up in front of him, his manic eyes transfixed on the shiny, gold band that shimmered in the fire's light. A frenzied, high-pitched laugh escaped his throat as Sam crawled painfully towards Frodo. "It is mine now!" Amras laughed. "The One Ring is mine!"

"Frodo." Sam whispered urgently, his eyes watching the crazed Elf guardedly. 

"Mithril, Sam." Frodo wheezed, his chest aching. "I am fine."

Sam gazed at his master's chest. As he had said, the knife had not punctured him, deflected by the Mithril armor he wore, much to Sam's relief.

"The Ring, Sam. We must not let him keep it."

The crazed, furious eyes turned on the hobbits. "Must not let him keep it?" Amras roared. "Who will stop me? You? I have worked too hard for this Ring." He drew his sword, the steel glinting dangerously in the dim light. "You will not stop me."

* * * * * * * * * *

"A scream." Legolas said, his ears perked to ascertain its direction. "This way."

"It sounded like a hobbit." Aragorn yelled as he ran behind Legolas.

"The Valar help Amras if he has hurt them." Legolas growled. "He and I have a bit of unfinished business to take care of."

* * * * * * * * * *

"They just keep coming." Faramir shouted, swinging his sword in a dizzying wave of motion, each strike connecting with another Orc. The wave of beasts swam over them, ten taking the place of each felled attacker.

"We must retreat!" Boromir yelled back, his face tense with exertion.

"To where?" Gimli called from beneath a pile of Orcs. "The blasted beasts have us surrounded!"

"Group together." yelled Elrond, signaling for all to join him and Thranduil atop a small hill.

Faramir sliced quickly through another Orc, then turned towards Boromir, intending to join him. His back turned, he did not see the Orc that rushed him. But Boromir did.

"Faramir!" He yelled, gesturing wildly at his brother. "Behind you!"

Faramir whirled around as the Orc's sword came down, the resulting clash of their blades severing Faramir's weapon in two. The Orc grinned at the weaponless man, striking out with his foot and knocking Faramir to the ground.

"No!" Boromir cried, fighting to reach his brother, but he was met with too much resistance. The Orc's sword raised as Faramir searched frantically for a weapon, though none was within reach. Boromir saw the blade fall as he screamed his brother's name…he was too far away, he would not make it in time to save him.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Goodbye hobbits." Amras smirked. "Have a nice death."

"Amras!" Legolas yelled, rushing quickly into the cavern. The other elf's eyes shone with a furious hatred.

"You." he hissed. "You should be dead."

"Better luck next time." Legolas raised his knives. "Back away from the hobbits."

Amras stuck the point of his sword at Frodo's throat. "You are too late, Legolas. I have the Ring -- I am all-powerful. Put your weapons down."

"The Ring will destroy you, Amras." Legolas said urgently. "You cannot control its power. Toss it away, while you still can."

"Toss it away? One does not toss away ultimate power. Put your weapons down or you all die…beginning with this pathetic halfling and his faithfully pitiful servant."

"Legolas." Aragorn whispered beside him. "He must not put that Ring on."

"Put your weapons down now or I will kill them Legolas." The point dug even deeper in the hobbit's flesh, emphasizing his point.

Legolas glanced at Aragorn. "We have no choice."

"We cannot." Aragorn whispered back. "He will win if we do."

Legolas slowly tossed his knives to the ground. "Trust me. And no matter what happens, get the hobbits to safety."

"No matter what happens?" Aragorn dropped his sword to the ground. "Legolas, what do you plan to do?"

"Fools!" Amras squealed, the Ring poised ready over his finger. "Now I will kill you all!"

The Ring slid slowly down his finger as Legolas propelled himself forward, knocking into the stunned elf. Amras's face was frozen in shock as Legolas's momentum took them to the edge of the cliff and with one final push, the two entangled elves fell over the side and into the chasm.

"Legolas!" Aragorn cried in disbelief as his friend disappeared from sight. He ran forward and stared frantically down into the fiery lava, his pleading eyes searching desperately for a sign of his friend. There was none.

* * * * * * * * * *

Faramir dived desperately out of the way of the massive Orc's blade, which grazed him painfully on the arm. With a hiss of pain, he grabbed his injured arm and continued to roll, narrowly escaping another strike from the beast before he struck painfully against a large boulder. He was stuck -- and the Orc knew it. As his weapon swung down, the deadly blow aimed at the man's head, a figure jumped between the two, deflecting the powerful blow with a loud clash of metal on metal. The furious Orc growled as he attacked the newcomer with a vengeance, while Faramir ducked out of the way of the two. His savior grunted as a blow to the leg found its mark, but with one final volley he brought his own blade home, dispatching the shocked Orc with a stab to the throat. The man grabbed Faramir and hauled him to his feet.

"We must join the group." The gruff voice said. "We are vulnerable here."

"We are vulnerable everywhere." Faramir groaned.

With a pained effort they retreated to the group, Boromir greeting his brother with a joyful smile. "You had me worried." He admonished the younger man. "Do not think to do that again."

"We are not safe yet." Thranduil informed them. "We are surrounded."

Men and Elves grouped tightly together against the onslaught of Orc, weapons raised as the surrounding brutes moved in closer.

"We cannot win this." said Gimli tersely.

"Then take as many of them with you as you can." ordered Elrond.

"Ai, that I will." Responded the Dwarf.

"Well, it has been a pleasure fighting with you." Boromir said tightly. "See you on the other side."

"Yes." Faramir agreed. "Thank you ever so much for inviting me."

With a roar, the Orcs attacked. And with a responding roar, Men and Elves prepared to defend.

As they clashed together there was a deafening BOOM, followed by a whispery, eerie silence. The combatants halted, momentarily forgetting the battle as they looked around, the wind picking up around them. A bright light flashed and as they watched, a shock wave barreled towards them, knocking them all roughly to the ground.

"What the hell." Boromir groaned, painfully raising himself to his feet, shocked to see no Orcs standing. "Faramir, what did you do?"

"If I could have done that, brother, this battle would have been over ages ago. It was not me." the younger man said, just as baffled. He poked tentatively with his sword at an Orc lying motionless near him. "Um…all the Orcs appear to have died."

"The Ring!" Elrond shouted happily. "It has been destroyed! Sauron's armies are no more!"

A cry erupted, deafening in its jubilant volume. Exhausted and weary warriors embraced each other in triumph and relief.

"Wait." Thranduil whispered, his face pale. "Something has happened."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Legolas?" Sam whimpered, still holding his wounded arm.

Aragorn stood, fixed in place, as he stared down into the ravine. Smoke billowed up to greet him, depositing soot and ash on his stoic face. Legolas had fallen to his demise, along with Amras. He had saved them all. "He is gone." Aragorn said quietly, as much to himself as to Sam.

"This is my fault." Frodo groaned. "I let Amras take the Ring from me."

"No, Mister Frodo, please do not blame yourself." Sam insisted. "I came along to protect you. A fine mess I have made of things."

Aragorn shook his head, still staring down into the molten fire. "It was no one's fault." he told them. "He made the ultimate sacrifice for us all. We will honor him for that."

"Ah, could you wait a moment to honor me?" a harried voice called from below. "I could use a bit of help down here!"

Sam jumped to his feet, rushing to stand beside Aragorn. "Legolas?"

"Down here." the elf called. "Pull me up."

Aragorn dropped to his knees and peered over the edge. A few feet down, hidden from view by a jutting outcropping, was Legolas, holding desperately onto a protruding rock. "How did you manage that?" Aragorn asked with a relieved smile.

"A little less talking and a lot more helping." cried Legolas. "It is hot down here."

"Here Strider." Sam said, reaching into his pack. "Use this piece of rope. I knew it would come in handy. There is always use for a well made piece of rope, I always say."

Aragorn smiled as he lowered the rope and hauled the elf to safety. "That was some maneuver you pulled off just now."

"Took all of my skills." Laughed Legolas. "A shame Amras had not my skills, as he is now swimming in the molten lake below. The Ring has been destroyed."

"We did it!" Sam cheered. "Middle Earth is saved!"

"Let us hope our comrades have faired as well." Aragorn said. "We must get back to them."

"Perhaps you would like a ride, heroes of Middle Earth?" a voice from above asked curiously as a figure swooped gracefully into the cavern.

"Gwaihir!" shouted Legolas. "You are well."

Gwaihir nodded, landing softly in front of him. "And I have brought reinforcements." Another eagle swooped down, landing next to Gwaihir. "This is Landroval, my brother. He will bare you and your friend. I will carry the halflings."

"We are grateful for the ride." Aragorn said. "How goes the war?"

"It is over." Landroval told him. "The evil forces were defeated when the Ring was destroyed. We have won."

* * * * * * * * * *

Faramir wiped dirt from his face as he made his way to the wounded figure sitting on the ground nearby. "I want to thank you, sir." he said, extending a hand. "You saved my life back there."

The figure stood painfully to greet him, long blond hair spilling from the helmet as it was removed. "You are very welcome, my lord." Eowyn grinned, her pale face covered in dirt and soot. "I could not let you perish and leave me all alone, now could I?"

Faramir staggered back, astounded. "Eowyn? What are you doing here, in this place?"

"Saving your life obviously, brother." Boromir smirked, coming to stand beside him. "My Lady." he acknowledged Eowyn with a deep bow.

"My Lord." she responded, executing a graceful curtsy.

"A fight well fought." Boromir praised her. "Some of the finest swordplay I have ever witnessed."

"I thank you, my Lord."

"You…here…now?" Faramir stumbled, his eyes wide.

"Close you mouth, Faramir." laughed Boromir. "You are letting flies in."

His mouth snapped shut as he stared at his love. "I cannot believe you came here…fought in a battle! I saw you leave for Gondor."

"I turned around." Eowyn said simply. "Horses do go two ways."

Boromir coughed back as a laugh as Faramir scowled. "You could have been hurt. Killed."

Eowyn smiled, despite her annoyance. "There are others here who are wounded more so than I." she said tightly. "I will go attend to them." she stalked away, leaving the brothers alone.

"Fool." Boromir scoffed, smacking his brother in the head.

"Women have no place in battle." Faramir responded hotly.

"You keep telling yourself that, Faramir." retorted Boromir. "But had it not been for her, you would not be here to be angry with her." 

Faramir turned his gaze to the bloodied ground below him. "She does fight well." he consented. 

"Saved your worthless ass." Boromir smiled.

"I could have taken that Orc!"

"Right." Boromir nodded. "Of course you could."

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked, turning his gaze to the fuming figure stalking away from him.

"Ask her to marry you. Before someone else does."

"You would have me ask her here?" he looked doubtfully around him, at the bodies that littered the plains. "It is not very romantic."

"She plunged a sword through the throat of an Orc." Boromir reminded him. "This probably is her idea of romantic."

"You have a point."

"Of course I do. Now go and ask her."

"You ask her." Faramir said, a panicked look coming to his face.

"I am not the one that wants to marry her."

"Why not?" Faramir demanded. "What is wrong with her?"

Boromir sighed. "Nothing is wrong with her, you dolt. You love her so you must ask her."

"But what if she says no?"

"Then she is as smart as she is courageous. Go!" With a heavy push, he sent the younger man in the direction of his love.

"Eowyn!" Faramir called, finding her bandaging the leg of a wounded soldier.

"Yes?" She answered coolly, making the nervous man cringe.

"I…ah…" Faramir stammered, backing away from her.

"Yes?"

"I…ah…I have something I wish to ask you."

"Do tell." The maiden said simply, folding her arms in front of her. Faramir looked nervously around him, noting the watchful eyes of the men surrounding him.

"Uh…can we go someplace a little more private?" He asked hesitantly.

Eowyn looked around, then smiled. "No. I wish to remain here."

"Fine." Faramir ran a hand through his rumpled hair. "Eowyn, I owe you everything." he began uncertainly. "I owe you my life, above all else."

"You owe your life to a maiden?" she scoffed, eliciting chuckles from the men around her. "A weak woman?"

Faramir ignored the laughs. "I do owe you my life, Eowyn." he insisted. "I owe more to you than I ever thought possible. I owe you my heart."

The cool look in her eyes warmed a little. "Your heart?"

"I love you Eowyn. I wish to spend eternity with you. Will you pledge your life to me?"

Tears sprung in her eyes as she stared warmly up at him. "I love you too, Faramir." she laughed, rising to her feet and running to his arms. "Of course I will marry you!" Cheers and whistles erupted around them as the two embraced happily. Nearby, Boromir leaned heavily against a large tree.

"Thank the gods!" he said loudly. "I thought those two would never get together."

* * * * * * * * * *

"The Eagles are coming!" Mens voices lifted up the call, their voices rising. "The Eagles are coming!"

Gandalf stood upon the hilltop, watching their approach with Thranduil and Elrond. "All is well, King of Mirkwood." he said with a smile. "They bare four riders." A cheer rose up as the warriors welcomed the return of their heroes, who leapt from the backs of the birds into the welcoming crowd. And for the first time in as long as even the oldest warrior could remember, the bright sun rose over the horizon, blanketing the formerly gray land of Mordor in its warm rays.

"A new day has begun." Legolas said, turning his face to the sun.

"And a new age of peace for Middle Earth." added Aragorn.

Boromir and Faramir laughed as they rushed to embrace their friends. "Spoken like a true King." said Faramir.

"Well," Elrond said, smiling proudly at the group of young warriors. "It would appear that the nine walkers were successful."

"Was there ever a doubt?" grinned Legolas.

"Never in my mind." said Elrond.

"We have accomplished much since we set out from Rivendell." added Boromir. "And overcome much."

"To the Fellowship!" proclaimed Gandalf, raising his sword in tribute. The others raised their own weapons.

"To the Fellowship!" They shouted.

"And to a lasting peace." 

* * * * * * * * * *

A/N: Well, its finally completed! Thanks again for reading…I hope you enjoyed it. Read the Epilogue posted after this chapter :-)


	18. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

A/N: Just a final epilogue to wrap the story up. Happy reading!

************************************************************************

Epilogue

Legolas wandered aimlessly through the palace gardens of Minas Tirith, basking in the warm afternoon sun as he inhaled the fragrant aromas of the flowers around him. The weeks following the destruction of the Ring and their resulting victory over Sauron's forces had been a blur of activity. They had arrived in Minas Tirith as heroes, the grateful masses greeting them with much warmth and enthusiasm. With an even greater enthusiasm, the people of Gondor had embraced their new king, who had settled easily into the job, as if ordained by destiny. Which, Legolas smiled, it was. Gondor's King was home. Then came the arrival of Arwen, who, with her father's subsequent blessing, had relinquished her immortality with a joyful heart and pledged herself to the man she loved. Gondor, and Aragorn, had their Queen.

Following the marriage of Gondor's new royalty had been the wedding of Faramir and Eowyn. As Eowyn was the only remaining heir to the thrown of Rohan, the pair had readily accepted the crown of Rohan as King and Queen, much to the delight of their new subjects, who loved them as heroes and saviors.

Legolas laughed softly as he recalled Aragorn and Boromir's reaction to the couple's news:

"You?" Boromir had chuckled. "A King?"

"The Steward of Gondor had insulted the King of Rohan." Faramir had cried in feigned indignation, drawing his sword. A thoughtful look had crossed his face and with a bow he had passed the sword over to his new bride. "Here, my love." he had said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "You are better with a sword. You teach this rogue a lesson."

"I yield!" Boromir said quickly, holding his hands up in defeat. "I have seen her in battle and I would not dare quarrel with her."

"Gondor bows to Rohan's might!" said the victorious Faramir. "As it should be."

"More like Gondor bows to Rohan's wife." Small, quiet Frodo had chimed in, much to the laughter of everyone involved.

"You have won this battle, heathen of Rohan." Aragorn had laughed. "But Gondor will prevail once more."

"Perhaps, Gentlemen," the Lady Eowyn had wisely voiced, "We should embrace as allies and celebrate rather than fight."

"The Lady speaks words of wisdom." Aragorn had laughed, taking a drink of his ale. "Celebration over battle."

"Here here." added Boromir, raising his own mug to his lips.

Legolas smiled at the memory as he realized that he was no longer alone in the gardens, but he decided to keep up the illusion of privacy, enjoying a moment alone, using the time to unwind. Finally, the interloper could remain ignored no longer.

"Legolas." Thranduil said gently, joining his son.

"Father." Legolas acknowledged with a smile. "I did not know you were standing there."

"I am sure you did." The elder elf smiled warmly. "Mirkwood calls for my return. I must journey home in the morning."

"I have heard."

"Will you be joining me, my son?"

Legolas sighed contentedly. "With your blessing, I wish to remain here." he said longingly. "Aragorn has given me Ithilien. I wish to start a settlement in the Hills of Emyn Arnen. The elves of Rivendell and Lorien will sail to the Grey Havens soon. Haldir and I believe that some may wish to remain and settle here."

"I think that to be a wonderful idea, my son." said Thranduil warmly. "You have my blessing. Though, should the time come for you to rule Mirkwood, you will do so."

"With all my heart." Legolas pledged. "Mirkwood remains my home."

Thranduil embraced his son. "See me when it is time to leave?"

"Of course, Father." answered Legolas. He watched his father leave, then turned and entered the palace, smiling as he heard the spirited voices of his friends. They all turned towards him as he entered the room.

"Well?" Aragorn asked.

"I will stay." Legolas smiled at the cheers that followed his news.

"That is welcome news." Said Arwen, hugging him tightly.

"Will you stay as well, Gimli?" asked Merry.

"Ai." nodded the Dwarf. "As long as I do not have to hug any trees."

"We must head back to the Shire in the morning." Frodo said sadly. "But we will visit often."

"You had better." smiled Aragorn.

"We must leave as well." Faramir added. "Rohan has called for us to return."

"Why they made you King is beyond me, brother." Boromir smiled. "But you will be a fine leader."

"So, the Quest is complete." said Legolas. "Tomorrow some of us head our separate ways."

"But tonight we celebrate." declared Aragorn. "You have been the best friends and allies a man could ever wish for. A toast," he raised his glass. "to those who have fought for all that is good in Middle Earth, who have overcome adversity and incredibly horrid odds to prevail."

"To the Fellowship." added Legolas. Glasses raised in toast as Sam turned to Frodo.

"Do you think they will ever make a story of our adventure, Mister Frodo?"

"A story? About us, Sam? I would like to think that, one day, someone would. It would be a grand adventure, would it not?"

"A grand adventure, indeed." agreed Sam. "Perhaps I will write our story. I will write about it all. Everything that has happened to us since we came across that Ring. Beginning, perhaps, with Mister Bilbo's birthday party."

Frodo smiled. "I would like to read such a story, Sam, when you are done."

Sam grinned at that. "I will write our story, Mister Frodo." he declared. "As such a grand story should never be forgotten. But," Sam frowned, "I am not certain how it ends."

Frodo looked around and smiled. "And they all lived happily ever after, to the end of their days."

The End.


End file.
